El misterio del libro
by blink-chan90
Summary: Sakura recibe un libro de su tía favorita. Sin embargo sus dos hermanos gemelos, Karin y Sasori le advierten que no lo lea. ¿Qué clase de cosas misterios esconde el libro? Sakura debe aceptar su nuevo destino, aquel destino que ninguno de sus dos hermanos quiso. Misterios, aventuras, Y muchas cosas mas. Sasusaku, Naruhina y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola vengo con un nuevo Fic, Sasusaku. El libro Magico. No es como las tipicas...o si? bueno ni idea pero habra mucho misterio y aventuras. Sakura tiende dos hermanos gemelos que son Karin y Sasori (que en realidad ni se parecen pero en mi fic si XD) No cambiare sus personalidades ni nada por el estilo, solo cambiara la historia. Que obviamente es en un universo alternativo.**_

_**Le puse T mas que nada por lo sangriento, y muertes, malas palabras entre otras cosas mas que habra.**_

_**Espero les guste! :D **_

_**Naruto no me pertenece ni sus personajes, ni MTV ni nada que menciono en este fic.**_

* * *

_Observe con estupefacción todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a mí alrededor._

Chapter 1. Misterioso libro.

Mi tía Suzuki, una mujer de 36 años, cabellos rojizos claros y ojos de un tono azul verdoso iluminados por la alegría. Siempre sonriente. Es mi tía favorita. Siempre consintiéndome y con su buen humor.

Ella viene de Madrid, España. Se fue hace 10 años de Japón por el trabajo de su ahora difunto esposo que murió hace siete años, sin embargo ella siguió ahí, llego a ocupar la empresa de su esposo y en un intento de olvidarlo comenzó a crear libros y según me dijo ella comenzó a ver la "Magia"

Eso decía cuando era pequeña y nos hablaba por teléfono seguido. Más que nada por que hablaba con mama.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Baja! —grito mi madre desde el inicio de la escalera, yo mire la puerta y suspire resignada, seguro me quería para ir a la tienda o algo así ¿Por qué no manda a Sasori-chan? O ¿A Karin-baka? No por nada tengo dos hermanos gemelos mayores que con gusto irían a la tienda.

¡Ja!

Me pare de la cama de colchas rosas, y fue hacia la puerta con desgano. Baje las escaleras escuchando voces en la sala. Al instante me llego el mensaje de mi cerebro ¡Mi tía había llegado!

Corrí y cuando llegue ahí estaba con sus maletas a los lados siendo abrazada fuertemente por una mujer de cabellos rojos como el fuego tan largo hasta la cintura y ojos de un tono como chocolate fundido llegando a parecer rojizos. Mi madre, Haruno Mitsuki.

—Oh Susu-chan te extrañe todo este tiempo—dijo mi madre con melancolía y emoción en la voz. Mi madre es la mayor de las dos.

—Yo también "Mits" —dijo ella correspondiendo el efusivo saludo de mi madre, fue ahí que sus ojos verde azulados me miraron y su sonrisa se ensancho aun más, yo soy su sobrina favorita como ella es mi tía favorita, nos queremos y ella es como la hermana mayor que hubiera querido tener (_No como cierta bruja de lentes)_ _—_Pero mira que tenemos aquí, a mi querida sobrina ¡Sakurita! ¡Estas tan hermosa! ¡Toda una señorita! Ven aquí lindura—dijo soltando a mi madre quien sonreía ante nuestro encuentro, yo me lance hasta ella y la abrece con cariño.

—Hay tía solo tengo 17 años—dije apenada por sus comentarios, ella sonrió con aun mas entusiasmo.

— ¡Pronto serás una adulta! Bien cariño, creo que antes de que lo seas…te tengo una aventura—dijo con voz cantarina, rápido me soltó y agarro sus maletas y se sentó en el sofá negro y moderno de la sala a lado de mis dos hermanos que miraban la escena con cierto recelo y desconfianza. Karin quien venia con sus cabellos despeinados en un estilo rebelde que le caía genial y sus ojos rojizos brillantes de acidez atrás de sus lentes de pasta negra. Lo que mas me gustaba de Karin-baka es su cuerpo tan desarrollado y envidiable. Y su voz ronca y sexi. Eso es lo que mas resalta de Karin a demás de tener un magnetismo que te atrae como mosca.

Y luego estaba Sasori, ellos son gemelos por que en cierta manera tiene casi la mismas cosas además de nacer el mismo día (_Karin es mayor que Sasori por unos minutos_) Pelirrojos, cabellos despeinado (_Herencia de papa_) Piel tan blanca como la porcelana y fina (_La mía es solo blanca y suave pero jamás se comparara con la de ellos)_ Además de ese aire sexi y seductivo. Ese magnetismo que les dije tiene Karin, el también lo tiene. Malhumorados, engreídos, enojones, sarcásticos e irónicos y pocos afectivos, despegados y son de la misma estatura ¡Tienen la misma cara!

Sus diferencias son que el cabello rojo de ellos tienen diferentes tonalidades, el de Sasori es rojo claro y el de Karin es un rojo mas subido llegan a parecer como el vino. Sus ojos, los de Karin rojos y los de Sasori de ese tono miel. Fríos, e inexpresivos. Y Karin tan expresiva y apasionada. Sasori más calmado y Karin más agresiva. Tantas diferencias como cosas en común.

Los dos de 20 años recién cumplidos y en la misma universidad. Sasori estudia administración de empresas y Karin Psicología.

Papa y Mama son otros casos diferentes. Mama es una combinación de Karin y yo. Pero siempre alegre y efusiva. Papa sin embargo es una combinación Karin, Sasori. Calmado pero con ese halo de rebeldía. De cabellos castaños y ojos verdes tan claros. Mama trabaja en su propio negocio de costura y cerámica a unas cuadras de la casa. Y papa trabaja en una empresa, tiene un buen cargo.

Todos ellos exitosos.

Sin embargo yo soy la oveja negra de la casa. Para empezar soy la diferente, Cabello rosa ¡¿De donde lo saque? Seguro debió haber sido rojo… y ojos de color jade, no verdes, jade. Piel blanca y cuerpo…aun en desarrollo… plana, y con una frente enorme ¡Rayos! Estoy cien porciento segura que a mi no me hicieron con amor (_Jajaja) _Además parezco como si siempre trajera la regla paso de estar totalmente cabreada llegando a parecer psicópata en potencia a un dulce angelito tierno y amable ¡Buena como el pan! Tengo cambios radicales y puedo llorar a mares por estupideces sin sentido.

Pero dejando de lado el como somos mi familia (_sin contar a Chessire, mi gato negro de ojos azules que por cierto esta en el veterinario) _Mi tía saco un libro que parecía por demás viejo y en la portada tenia una frase en algún idioma que desconozco.

—Sakura te lo regalo, léelo en la noche ¡Es mas emocionante! —dijo con entusiasmo, se acercó a mi oído y susurro con misterio —_ ¿Crees en la magia?_—fue todo lo que dijo antes darme el libro y pararse para comenzar a hablar con los demás—Haa~ estoy tan hambrienta ¡Vamos "Mits"! ¡Saca ese delicioso Curry!

Pasó un rato de eso y comimos mientras platicábamos animadamente, bueno solo algunos, Sasori solo se limitaba a comer, Karin gritaba las cosas como mi madre y mi tía, yo me reía a carcajadas y papa comía todo lo que podía como si no hubiera mañana.

— ¡Hey, hey! ¡Ya supieron que…!—

Y a si estuvo toda la tarde. Cuan llego la noche mi mama instalo a mi tía en el cuarto de visitas, Sasori subió a estudiar pues estaban en exámenes, y Karin como siempre, orgullosa decía que sin estudiar podía (_Al final terminaba estudiando como loca)_ en fin, estaba como siempre, echándome bronca. De mis dos hermanos sin duda Karin es la más despreciable a pesar de ser tan atrayente. Y Sasori era el que menos me molestaba, de echo me defendía de su gemela _(Una de las razones por las cuales Karin me detesta, los gemelos son tan posesivos y unidos)_

—Enana, enserio ¡Crece! Mira estas más planas que el burro de planchar de la casa ¡O que una pared! —dijo entre risas burlonas, yo fruncí el seño y murmure un "_cállate"_ ella no presto atención y me arrebato el control de las manos cambiándole a _MTV _gruñí molesta ¿Qué tiene de malo el canal de hospitales, cirugías, sangre y…? Ok, ya entendí.

—Sabes…—dije comenzando una platica, ella no me miro pero supe que me prestaba atención por un "_humm…" _ de ella—a veces me pregunto si hay mas cosas además de esto—ella me miro confusa.

—Pues quizás en otros canales este algo mas divertido además de ver las casas de gente millonaria—dijo ella con diversión, yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

—No hablo de la tele, hablo de la vida, si hay mas cosas de esto, si hay…más mundos, magia, misterios, aventuras ¡Muchas cosas más! —dije con mis ojos brillantes y una sonrisa, me encantaban las cosas sobre otro mundo. Karin sonrió melancólicamente y apago la tele, me miro y sentí como si hubiera tocado un tema muy importante para ella.

—Sabes, antes era como tu. Es mejor que veas la realidad, esas cosas no existen. Esta es nuestra realidad—dijo como si se lo dijera a ella misma, la mire ahora de otra forma. Esconde algo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres decir? Karin, puede que no seamos las "Mejores" hermanas pero yo te apoyo, te quiero y si necesitas de mi yo estaré para ti—susurre con voz dulzona, ella me miro ahora impresionada, sonrió como hace tiempo no la veía sonreír, una sonrisa real.

—No puedo mancharte con esto. Es algo que no volverá a pasar. Sakura, hace tiempo fue la mejor época hasta que…todo se arruino. —dijo con la voz entre cortada. Lo note, este tema le afecta.

—E-esta bien, iré a leer el libro que me regalo tía Suzuki —mencione comenzando la retirada sin embargo su mano tan blanca como la porcelana y suave me detuvo, sus ojos asustados y llenos de desesperación me impresionaron.

— ¡No! Sakura, por mucho que sea la tentación o el deseo no lo leas…no sabes que peligros trae…Sakura, nuestra tía no es lo que parece, nada de esto es lo que parece, sé que dije que nada de eso existe y debes creer en eso y no comenzar a buscar—su tono angustioso me hizo verla con extrañeza, quite su mano y me aleje de ella aun mirándola de esa forma antes de salir corriendo a mi cuarto como posesa.

¡Que le ocurre a esa pelirroja loca! Por fin se le zafo el último tornillo.

Pero sus ojos….y su voz…

_"Sakura, por mucho que sea la tentación o el desea no lo leas…no sabes que peligros trae…Sakura, nuestra tía no es lo que parece, nada de esto es lo que parece"_

Estaba confundida, como un día normal y común, alegre y lleno de cosas buenas se transformo en algo confuso y extraño con muchos misterios ¿Que fue lo que ocurrió con Karin?

Tantas preguntas en mi mente y sin ninguna respuesta.

Suspire y entre a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta y recargándome en ella.

¡Quiero saberlo! Si tan solo hubiera alguna manera…

De pronto mis ojos fueron hasta el libro de pasta amarilla degastada y esas extrañas letras, ese lenguaje que aun desconozco. Suspire otra vez y me acerque con la curiosidad latente.

—D-debo saber que escondes—susurre totalmente ida en el libro, me senté en la cama y lo agarre, justo cuando estaba por abrirlo alguien arranco el libro de mis manos. Mire con enojo a Sasori que me correspondía la mirada—

—Karin te advirtió y fuiste tan débil como para caer en su misterio. Sakura, no leas esto. No sabes cuantos misterios y peligros tiene adentro. —me dijo con voz seria—No se porque Haruno trajo esto, sabiendo lo que causo—mascullo con furia, sus ojos estaban mas oscuros de lo común.

Karin y Sasori por alguna extraña razón son más despegados a nuestra tía, mama jamás menciono nada…casi parecía como si los hubieran encantado…

— ¡¿Qué es lo que paso? ¡¿Por qué tanto misterio con este libro? —grite histérica, me sacaron de mis cabales ¡Díganme! ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —

Sasori no me miro impresionado, de echo parecía saber que reaccionaria de ese modo. Sin embargo solo suspiro, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue sin decir más.

Cuando cerro la puerta yo reaccione y me puse la almohada en la cara gritando con fuerzas.

¡Que desesperante!

¿Por qué tanto secretismo ahora?

¿Como fue que ahora esto se volvió un misterio?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Gracias por sus comentarios, ahorita no tengo mucho tiempor para responderles TwT pues estare en casa de una tia y... !No hay internet! dos dias, y luego el lunes retomo las clases, por lo cual no tendre tiempo para actualizar el fic, a si que hoy les dejo al continuacion. Una cosa, actualizare los domingos. Algunso quizas no pueda por la escuela y cosas asi x_x**_

_**Espero les guste, las personalidades no estan del todo Ooc, y las reacciones de Sakura son del todo normal !No ven que llora mucho! Ok, ya XD pero enserio, Sakura sera la misma pero con mas fuerza.**_

_**Al final les explicare, y ya ustedes si tienen alguna duda la comentan en sus Reviews. Nuavemente gracias, y tambien a aquellos que me leen :D**_

_**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen! **_

_**Que disfruten! ;3**_

* * *

Chapter 2. El libro maldito.

Era ayer exactamente cuando comenzó todo esto del mentado libro y la llegada de mi tía Suzuki.

Me decidí que era la hora de investigar, no me agrada quedarme con dudas, estar fuera de esto ¡Si ya me metieron! Desde que mi tía trajo este libro y me lo dio yo ya estaba adentro. Y como yo ya estoy en esto tengo derecho a las respuestas.

Después de cepillar mi largo cabello rosa frente el espejo sonreí. Hoy es el día en que comienza las investigaciones. Y si no hayo respuestas tengo mi plan B.

Comencé a encaminarme a la puerta para bajar a desayunar. Por suerte aun estamos en fin de semana, tengo tiempo para investigar lo necesario y resolver mis dudas.

Cuando llegue al comedor me encontré con mi mama sirviendo el desayuno que consiste de un jugo de naranja, yogurt de fruta, pan tostado y unos huevos revueltos con jamón. Karin susurraba unas cuantas cosas con Sasori, mi madre no dijo nada ante esto, pues siempre se secreteaban cosas que solo ellos dos sabían.

Mi tía platicaba con mi padre sobre España y como era vivir ahí.

Me acerque a sentarme a lado de Karin con intensiones de sacarle alguna información. Ella ni cuenta se dio cuando me senté a su lado.

—Toma cariño, tu desayuno. — me dijo mi madre dándome un suave beso en la frente, sonreí alegre ante sus muestras de cariño. En si mi mama es muy cariñosa y efusiva. Mi papa sin embargo es algo mas alejado, de ahí las personalidades de mis hermanos gemelos poco cariñosos. Yo sin embargo si soy más cariñosa y del estilo más cálido.

No puedo quejarme, a pesar de nuestras diferencias mi familia es genial. En verdad soy feliz estando con mis padres, teniendo esta vida.

—Sakura-chan ¿Ya leíste el libro que te traje? —pregunto mi tía mirándome a los ojos. Su sonrisa no estaba del todo alegre, pude notar un atisbo de algo como ¿irritación? No lo se. Mi tía jamás demuestra sentimientos negativos, después de la muerte de su esposo comenzó a verse mas alegre. Yo simplemente lo tome como algo normal…ahora veo que no es del todo normal…

La mire suspicazmente, soy lista, puede que a veces no lo demuestre, soy torpe por naturaleza y a mi normalmente me siguen los problemas. Pero sé que soy demasiado inteligente y suspicaz, es algo que todos mis profesores e incluso mi padre y Sasori reconocen.

Gracias a esto puedo notar ciertos cambios en el estado de ánimo de las personas que me rodean.

Y ahí lo note, Suzuki Haruno no estaba feliz, tramaba algo y me miraba con ganas de algo.

Tuve miedo… y si realmente todo aquello que creí real no lo es. Temo que no sea como pienso ¡No quiero cambiar nada! No.

_"Sakura, nuestra tía no es lo que parece, nada de esto es lo que parece"_

Temblé ante estas palabras. ¿Cómo no reaccionar con miedo cuando todo tu pasado y presente comienzan a caer en duda? Cuando parece que todo lo que acabas de vivir hasta ahora es una falsedad.

Sentí nauseas, tuve ganas de gritar y desee que esto fuera un sueño.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, voltee y vi los ojos rojizos de Karin mas oscuros de lo normal. A-a acaso… ¿Temía por mi?

—Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? —Dijo Karin con preocupación. Yo apenas logre asentir.

—Es solo que me dio un mareo. —Dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, estaba claro que mentía. No le di importancia, mire a mi tía que mantenía una sonrisa, yo le devolví la sonrisa aun con dunda —Aun no he leído el libro, ya tendré tiempo de leerlo—dije con amabilidad mientras comenzaba a comer. Decidí fingir, me daba mala espina toda esta situación.

—Espero y lo leas ¡Veras que divertido es! —su sonrisa llena de algo que no había visto en otra sonrisa…maldad… abrí los ojos como platos por un momento y los cerré para verla ahí con su típica sonrisa cálida y llena de ternura ¿Qué me esta ocurriendo?

Terminamos de desayunar y yo me fui a la sala donde nuevamente Karin estaba ahí viendo la televisión, MTV (_por si se lo preguntan_) Me senté a su lado y la mire, ella sintió mi mirada, bufo unos segundos antes de apagar la tele y mirarme.

—Haber. ¿Qué quieres pelos de chicle? —dijo con acidez, yo solo rodé los ojos. ¿Ser directa o indirecta?

— ¿Por qué no me dejan leer el libro? —comencé preguntando esto, necesitaba respuestas, y que mejor que comenzando con lo directo. Karin frunció sus finas cejas rojas.

—Sakura veo que mis advertencia te entra por un oído y te sale por el otro —mascullo la pelirroja de mi hermana. Sabía que con Karin seria algo más diferente. Solo hartarla hasta el punto en que me grite las cosas y resuelva mis dudas.

—Tengo derecho, desde que me dieron ese libro me dieron el derecho a las respuestas y preguntas. Necesito saberlo. No solo me puedes alejar del libro con solo decirme "Es peligroso" y esas cosas, no me lo creeré para nada—mencione con disgusto, ella pareció dudar un momento, pero siguió sin decir lo que yo quería oír. Fue entonces que note sus puños apretados.

—Dices tener derecho… ¡Crees que yo tuve! ¡Yo ni siquiera tuve estas oportunidades de salvarme! —grito histérica y enojada, su respiración se agito y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por la furia. Yo solo abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿C-como?

¡Ella también recibió el libro!

— ¡Tu también recibiste el libro! Pero… ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? Acaso ustedes ya no me tienen confianza—dije con tristeza, mis ojos se comenzaron a humedecer y me pare de el sofá, Karin me miro impresionada y con algo de dolor—U-ustedes jamás me decían nada ¡Siempre quise que todo quedara entre nosotros como antes! —grite totalmente decepcionada para luego correr a mi cuarto con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. Escuche a lo lejos el grito de Karin llamándome.

Corrí chocando con mi tía quien me miro con preocupación yo ni siquiera la voltee a ver.

Tan solo llegar a mi cuarto puse el seguro, agarre mi frazada de color azul oscuro y me fui al baño para meterme a la tina y llorar desconsoladamente.

Duele ¿Saben? como algo que marco a mis hermanos, como algo que fue importantes en sus vidas ¡Como algo que ahora tengo derecho a enterarme! Jamás me lo dijeron.

¿Acaso no me tienen confianza? ¿Acaso no soy una hermana para ellos?

¿Por qué me siento tan mal con esto?

Solloce totalmente decepcionada…si tan solo ellos me lo hubieran dicho.

**_"¡No llores! ¡Solo ábreme y veras que alegrías traeré para ti!"_**

Una voz parecida a la mía, pero con unos tonos mas chillona me sorprendió, deje de ocultar mi rostro de entre mis piernas y mire a los lados sorprendida

¿Pero que carajos?

Me pare de mi lugar sintiendo una extraña energía, como un imán que me llamaba.

**_"Vamos, camina, sal de tu cuarto"_**

De nuevo esa voz. Salí del baño y del cuarto para quedarme parada en el pasillo vacío, seguro por que mama estaba en el trabajo al igual que papa, mi tía al verme llorar me dio mi espacio al igual que Karin, seguro ella más que nada para que pensara las cosas y Sasori debe estar estudiando.

**_"¡En el ático!" _**

Nuevamente la voz se hizo escuchar, con sorpresa y curiosidad me dirigí hacia las escaleras de arriba, donde estaba el ultimo cuarto en el que mama guarda sus cerámicas, ahí, arriba donde un hilito se hacia notar, están las escaleras al ático.

Al llegar hice bajar las escaleras pude notar que había una extraña luz iluminando, con pequeñas cosas luminosas saliendo de ahí fue tan mágico. Mis ojos brillaron dé la impresión y como si estuviera encantada por aquello tan atrapante subí las escaleras haciendo que rechinaran.

Sentía esa energía aun mas presente cuando subí completamente estaba todo iluminado y el libro estaba flotando en el centro abierto. De ahí venia la luz y esas pequeñas cosas luminosas.

**_"Acércate" "Déjame ver a mi nueva dueña"_**

Yo retrocedí asustada ¿Cómo es que me esta hablando un libro? ¿Y con mi propia voz?

**_"No tengas miedo" "Yo soy tu y tu eres yo" "Nuestras almas se entrelazan" "Puedo percibir todos tus sentimientos y leer tus pensamientos"_**

Abrí grande los ojos y con mucha más curiosidad que la de antes me acerque al libro, justo antes de tocarla escuche los pasos desesperados de dos personas corriendo.

— ¡No sakura! ¡No lo toques! —Grito Sasori con la mirada temerosa con Karin atrás de él, yo los mire impresionada—El libro esta maldito, solo te traerá desgracia. Aquel que sea su dueño tiene que pasar un destino. Sakura, nuestra familia esta maldita, cada hijo de los Haruno tiene que pasar por esto o morir en el intento—la voz desesperada y aquellas cosas que me dijo me produjo miedo me aleje del libro.

**_"No les hagas caso eso no es verdad"_**

—Ese era nuestro destino, nuestro linaje. Sakura una vez que tocas el libro no habrá vuelta de hoja—dijo Karin con lagrimas en los ojos—no quiero perderte hermana, siento no habértelo contado ¡Nosotros los Haruno tenemos una sentencia! —dijo ella cayendo de rodillas sollozando.

**_"¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Sakura, por favor, vamos, tócame!"_**

—Sakura, si tocas el libro…iras a ese mundo…donde nuestro apellido esta maldito, no sabes cuanto sufrimos, cuantas veces estuvimos a punto de morir ¡Haya nosotros somos el blanco! ¡Te mataran! —grito mi Sasori totalmente asustado y mirándome con desesperación. Tantas cosas, tantas voces, mire al libro y luego a mis hermanos.

**_"¡Sakura! ¡No!"_**

Corrí sin dudar y abrase a Sasori, y a Karin quien se paro, fue un abrazo grupal entre los tres.

—No me iré—susurre con suavidad justo cuando creí que todo terminaría el grito del libro hizo que volteáramos a verlo.

**_"No permitiré que se alejen" "No cuando ustedes dos me deben…deben salvarme…salvarlos a todos" "¡No escaparan!"_**

Intentamos movernos pero algo nos retenía en el suelo, grite desesperada cuando observe como el libro maldito se acercaba.

Abrace con más ánimo a mis dos hermanos deseando que nada nos ocurriera.

—¡Sasori! ¡Karin! ¡Pase lo que pase yo encontrare la salida! —Grite sintiendo como me absorbía el libro, Karin me agarro gritando mi nombre. Era tanta la fuerza de aquel libro que comencé a estar flotando. Karin quien me sujetaba comenzó a irse junto conmigo, Sasori nos agarró y al final nos fuimos los tres siendo absorbidos por el libro.

Al ser absorbida adentro era como un túnel extraño donde yo caía parecía no tener fin. Observaba mis recuerdos, todo sobre mí en ese túnel, incluso lo que paso hace unos segundos.

— ¡Karin! ¡Sasori! —grite alterada buscando a mis hermanos con miedo a perderlos—

Cerré los ojos al ver pasto al final del túnel, espere la caída que llego y todo se volvió oscuro.

¡Hermanos! ¡Alguien! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

_…Alguien que me salve de este cruel destino…_

* * *

_**TwT hay no los vere hasta el otro domingo, quizas solo pueda ver los Fanfics de los demas, pero para actualizar mi fic no. Se que quizas ustedes ya hayan pasado por lo mismo, y estoy segura que me entenderan si? *-* Ok, ya! XD**  
_

_**Explicaciones: La familia Haruno esta maldita, en ese mundo, el cual el nombre sera mas que obvio, de echo, ya lo veo venir XD, ellos son el blanco por ciertas cosas que hicieron. Aquellos que maten a algun Haruno optendra algo. Ya les explicare mas adelante.**_

_**Karin y Sasori, los dos gemelos ya habian resivido el libro hace cuatro años atras, y tuvieron siertos problemas, casi mueren, y todo mundo los quieren muertos.**_

_**El libro tiene la voz de Sakura por que... es alguien que es muy importante para ella, alguien que ha estado dormido en su interior. Ademas de tener siertos secretos. El libro tiene mente propia, y siertas habilidades. Es el que controla muchas cosas de ese mundo y una llave muy importante.**_

_**Bien! lo demas tendras que descubrirlo ustedes mismos! X3 **_

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Hasta luego :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tal y como lo prometi, aquí esta la **_**_continuación. Algo corta creo -w- bien, espero y lo disfruten, agradezco sus Reviews! :D, gracias por ver esta historia sacada de mi imaginación, son cosas que ocurren cuando me drogo (XD) ok no, pero no se, salen solas. Bien, no les hago esperar mas. Lean la historia!_**

**_Naruto no me pertenece! solo la historia!_**

* * *

Chapter 3. Nuevo Mundo

**_"Sakura-chan…vamos levántate… ¡Sakura-chan!"_**

Escuche la lejana voz chillona de mi libro maldito. ¿Cómo sabia que era el? Eso es fácil. ¿Quién mas aparte de mi tiene mi misma voz y es chillona? _Tin-tin-tin-tin _ ¡Mi libro!

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sentía como si hubiera estado dormida todo un día entero. Mi cuerpo estaba entumido y mi boca la sentía pastosa. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la luz segándome por unos momentos para luego observar el hermoso lugar.

¿Cómo describir tal hermoso lugar?

En primera los arboles frondosos llenos de flores de varios colores, el pasto verde y suave de bajo de mí, con pequeñas partículas brillantes volando en el aire. El cielo de un tono tan azul con un sol blanco ¿Blanco? No se sentía calor ni frio. Incluso no había aire que soplara. Y algo que me llamo la atención fue que en el cielo había estrellas de varios colores que por momentos desaparecían algunas y otras tantas aparecían.

Me pare de mi lugar comenzando a dar vueltas, en si quizás describiéndolo no parecía la gran cosa, pero viéndolo ¡Sintiéndolo! Estando aquí es totalmente fuera de lugar.

**_"Estamos en Konoha" "El país del fuego" "Konoha es como si fuera un estado y El país del fuego, como lo dice, un país, en tu mundo seria de esta manera" _**

¿He? ¿Qué? Voltee y me encontré con el libro flotando a mi lado. Lo que mas me impresiono fue que ahora estaba de un color rosa pastel y las letras que antes no había logrado leer ahora las podía leer claramente decía…_ "Diario: H. H"_

¿Qué significa eso?

— ¡Eres un diario! —Grite señalando al libro que parecía voltear a verme, claro si a eso se le podía decir ya que se movió para que las hojas de adentro quedaran enfrente de mi. Si antes no lo había dicho el libro esta abierto. Me sorprendió totalmente ver que en las hojas del libro (_Por cierto, también de color rosa, pero uno mas claro con flores de cerezo_) No tenia nada escrito, estaba vacío, solo brillaba y ya.

**_"Si, eso es lo que he sido siempre. Mi verdadera forma es esta. Sakura-chan, pronto sabrás muchas cosas" "Yo lo se todo"_**

Ante el _"Yo lo se todo" _del libro maldito me sorprendió ¡Tengo a mi lado todas las respuestas a mis dudas! Una sonrisa de triunfo alumbro mi rostro y estoy segura mis ojos se agrandaron y brillaron. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer y humedecerse. Con el libro a mi lado saldré bien parada.

_—_ ¡Dime! ¡Dime lo que tanto he querido escuchar! ¡Las respuestas a mis dudas! —grite totalmente alegre. El libro me dio la espalda y su color cambio a uno azul, a un azul deprimente. ¿Acaso eso es un cambio de animo?

**_"No puedo…" "Sakura-chan, lo siento tanto. Pero si te digo todas las respuestas, y las salidas a este mundo te iras y no nos ayudaras"_**

Su voz sonó tan triste. Yo solo abrí los ojos con sorpresa ¿C-como que no?

—No… ¡Esto no es justo! Todo fue un plan tuyo—dije totalmente consternada. Mire al libro con odio. —Karin, Sasori, ahora entiendo lo que me decían, en realidad este libro si esta maldito ¡Y es una jodida mierda! —Grite fuertemente aun mas enojada que antes.

Cuando no recibí respuesta de ninguno de mis hermanos fue que me di cuenta de algo esencial ¡De algo importante! Mis hermanos no estaban.

—Mis hermanos ¡Mis hermanos! ¡¿Dónde están estúpido libro?! —Grite alterada. Estaba cabreada. Maldito libro. El libro se puso de un tono morado oscuro y volteo a verme.

**_"S-sakura-san. Necesito que te calmes para contarte esto"_**

Hablo nerviosamente la voz del libro. Odie como se escuchaba mi propia voz en el libro.

Fruncí el seño aun mas alterada que antes.

—Calmarme ¡¿Crees que me puedo calmar si no se donde están mis hermanos?! ¡Y menos en un mundo que yo no conozco! —grite nuevamente, sentí mis ojos arder de la furia y mis mejillas calentarse. Antes del que libro respondiera algo me acerque y lo agarre de un manotazo acercando sus hojas a mi rostro enfrentándolo con mi mirada asesina y agarrándolo de ambos lados amenazándolo con partirlo a la mitad—_Dime en donde están—_dije de la manera mas amenazante y peligrosa advirtiendo que seria capaz de todo por esa información.

Al instante el libro se oscureció más. Y chillo del miedo.

**_"¡No me hagas nada! ¡Ellos ya tenían su sentencia muy adelantada! ¡Cuando escaparon estaban apunto de morir! ¡Están encerrados en el castillo Akatsuki en la aldea de la lluvia! ¡Pein los tiene!"_**

Solté el libro haciendo que flotara y se alejara de mí al instante. Me sentí mas pesada de lo normal y mis ojos ardieron pero esta vez por las lágrimas que caían de mi rostro mientras caía lentamente al pasto.

Ante esa información sentí como si me hubieran acuchillado. Me sentí al borde de un precipicio. Ni siquiera logre articular algo. Mis ojos ante la impresión estaban abiertos dejando salir mis lágrimas abiertamente.

Karin…Sasori…mis hermanos

¿Y si les pasó algo? ¿Y si…?

¡No! ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Yo les prometí que encontraría la salida de algún modo! ¡Ellos no pueden morir! ¡No! ¡Dios no!

Escuche como de mi boca salía el primer sollozo y mire al libro que estaba de ese color tristón con odio. Sentí como si me tuviera lastima. Desee poder romperlo en cachitos.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! ¡Si ellos están muertos juro que te cortare en pedazos y lo que sobre de ti lo quemare para luego echarle acido y que no quede nada de ti! —grite totalmente fuera de si.

Maldición esto es mi culpa, esta es la culpa del libro ¡Esta es la culpa de mi tía!

¡Si ellos llegan a morir yo no sé que hare! Yo no podre seguir en este mundo…mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

Sin mi familia, sin la realidad a la que pertenezco…sin hermanos y compañía.

Ahora es cuando extraño los momentos de cariño de mama, los brazos y besos en al frente de papa. Las peleas y momentos cariñosos con mis hermanos.

Llore sintiéndome tan sola, sin nadie en quien apoyarme. Sentí tanta rabia y odio.

**_"Alto ¡Sakura alto! ¡Estas incendiando el bosque! ¡Sakura!"_**

Fue ahí que reaccione, en verdad el bosque se estaba quemando y los arboles se estaban volviendo negros y morían con el fuego comenzando a consumirlos. Las flores tan coloridas se volvían negras y sus pétalos se caían. Asustada de todo esto no pude más que gritar y desmayarme dé la impresión y las fuertes emociones.

**(Pov Narradora)**

Una sombra que saltaba entre los arboles comenzó a verse mas claramente poco a poco. El libro al ver que alguien se acercaba suspiro con calma para luego hacer con su magia que los brazos de la chica se abrieran para luego posicionarse entre ellos y luego poner sus brazos encima. Como si estuviera abrazando al libro, claro que es más que obvio que Sakura haría de todo menos abrazar y darle cariño al libro.

La sombra se hizo notar dejando al descubierto a una chica de cabellos rubios platinados amarrados en una coleta alta con un largo fleco cubriéndole el ojo derecho. Los ojos de un tono azul verdoso. Venia vestida con una gabardina negra haciendo contraste con su pálida piel. La gabardina estaba abierta de enfrente dejando ver una blusa de red y un collar con una piedra brillante de un tono azul. Venia con un pantalón pegado igual de negro como toda su ropa y unas botas de tacón.

Al ver a la joven de cabellos rosas con una pijama rosa abrazando a un libro la sorprendió. Se acercó hasta ella con agilidad observando sus cortos cabellos rosas, su suave piel blanca y lo poblado de sus pestañas. Sonrió reconociendo al instante a aquella chica. Y más ante el libro rosa en sus brazos.

Sin decir más la cargo con facilidad ante su asombrosa fuerza sobrehumana y se fue saltando con agilidad.

Llegaron pronto a un lugar donde los arboles eran todo retorcidos y de colores pasteles a una casa de igual los mismos colores con un dulzón aire de galletas y golosinas.

La rubia entro sin tocar la puerta sorprendiendo a una hermosa chica de cabellos morado oscuro, su cara fina y suave de tono blanco como la leche. Miro a la de cabellos rubios con sus ojos lilas. Lo que mas llamaba la atención era su traje de conejo. Tenía un vestido blanco, unas pantuflas en forma de patas de conejo. Y un gorro con las orejas de conejo.

En fin, la chica por donde la vieras parecía una muñequita tan dulce y tierna.

La rubia sonrió suavemente, a pesar de lo que es jamás podría hacerle daño a aquella chica.

— ¡Ino-chan! —grito exaltada. Para luego dirigir su mirada lila a la joven de cabellos rosas— ¿Es quien creo que es? —susurro perpleja mirando a la rubia en busca de respuesta. A lo que Ino suspiro con pesadez colocando a la chica en un sofá blanco acolchonado y suave.

—Aun no lo se. Se parece…aun que su cabello es corto y su piel no brilla con es peculiar tono blanco. En lo demás es tan parecida y hasta trae el diario—dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de la de cabellos morado oscuro quien tomaba una taza de te. —Hinata, sabes. Realmente la extraño. Aun que me debe muchas cosas. Pero deseo con todas mis fuerzas que no sea ella. Si lo es…estará en peligro…—murmuro con preocupación.

—Haruno-san sabe protegerse. No hable mucho con ella, pero recuerdo que tan fuerte era. No te preocupes Ino-chan. Veras que todo saldrá bien—dijo con una sonrisa alegre y dulzón tomando de la mano a la rubia quien le regreso la sonrisa. —

—mmm…que fuerte golpe me lleve…—murmuro la pelirosada desde donde estaba acostada llamando la atención de las dos chicas. Sakura se sentó en el sofá con dificultad tirando el diario sin querer. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar bien sus ojos verdes se abrieron en par al ver a una chica vestida de conejo y a otra toda de negro haciendo contraste. Lo que mas la sorprendió fueron sus miradas de ansiedad —

—¡¿Himeko?! —chillo pregunto la rubia acercándose a la pelirrosa y agarrándola de los hombros. Su cara de desesperada asusto a Sakura quien se alejó de ella empujándola — ¡¿Qué rayos?! —chillo nuevamente la rubia quien había caído de sentón al suelo.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —grito Sakura asustada. Su mente divago en tantas cosas ¿Qué tal y si la mataban? En este mundo ella era el objetivo.

—Calma…Haruno-san. Usted esta en buenas manos. Soy Hyuga Hinata, una conocida suya. Soy una Humanoide de cinco años. —dijo la chica parándose de su lugar y acercándose a la pelirrosa que la miro totalmente confundida ¿Humanoide? ¿Tres años? ¡Pero si se veía de 18 años! Y como cualquier humano con un estilo algo…extraño…

Hinata pareció percibir su duda y desconcierto. Estaba claro que aquella chica de cabellos rosas no era Himeko.

—Ino… ella no es Himeko… —susurro con seriedad. Al instante unas venas se remarcaron en sus ojos y el traje de conejo brillo y unas ropas de cuero que parecían de metal brillante salieron de la nada. De su cabeza salieron unas orejas de conejo negras robóticas. Y con un látigo brillante en mano Hinata salió disparada contra Haruno acorralándola contra la pared y transformando su látigo en una katana negra brillante sacando un brillo blanco. — ¿Quién eres en realidad? Responde o te corto el cuello—amenazo con un murmullo peligroso.

Sakura no supo que responder, estaba muerta del miedo ante el peligro y mas al ver como la rubia se paraba de su lugar y sacaba dos pistolas gemelas.

—Y-yo—murmuro tartamudeando. Trago suavemente la saliva, y suspiro con los nervios en punta. Intento quitar su cara de miedo. Si iba a morir que sea con buena cara. Que sea valiente ¡No una miedosa! —Haruno Sakura. Ese es mi nombre, no Himeko—hablo seriamente ahora con una mirada de determinación.

— ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡No hay una tal Sakura! ¡Y tú te pareces mucho a Himeko, seguro eres una falsa! —estallo la rubia mirándola con enojo. —No te perdonare que te hagas pasar por ella. Ahora lo noto, tus ojos son del color verde vomito. No aguamarina—mascullo con veneno. Haruno frunció el seño ¡¿Verde vomito?!

— ¡Mis ojos no son del color verde vomito! ¡Son del color jade! ¡Recuérdalo bien j-a-d-e! —grito totalmente ofendida y apartando a la pelimorada de un manotazo acercándose a la rubia con la intensión de picarla como ella lo había echo.

— ¡No des ni un paso mas frente de marquesina! —grito la rubia amenazándola con sus pistolas. Sakura estaba cabreada. Nadie, absolutamente **Nadie** se mete con sus ojos y frente y vive para contarlo.

Con un aura tenebrosa y con intensiones de matar a la rubia se abalanzo hasta ella cayendo las dos al suelo haciendo que Ino pierda sus armas ante el impacto. Sakura preparo sus puños para darle unos cuantos golpes.

Justo cuando las dos se habían dado un puñetazo en la mejilla y se miraban con furia y ganas de ahorcarse mutuamente Hinata lanzo un chorro de agua que rápidamente tomo forma de dos manos y las separo a cada una.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Déjame romperle su madre a esa pelos de chicle! —pero no recibió ninguna respuesta de la pelimorada que la ignoro completamente soltando a Sakura quien solo miraba como la rubia pataleaba e intentaba zafarse— ¡joder estas mojando mi ropa! —chillo por ultimo antes de caer al suelo de sentón. Miro a Hinata quien soltó un suspiro y alzando su mano a la dirección de la rubia todo el agua que chorreaba de la ropa de Ino, y la absorbió. Al igual lo hizo con la pelirrosa.

—Bien, creo que hay que calmarnos. Por lo visto Sakura tú no tienes poderes. De hecho ni siquiera se muestra que seas alguien falso—dijo Hinata quien cambiaba de forma volviendo a su extraño traje de conejo y su cara cambio de la asesina y seria a dulce y tierna.

Sakura no dijo nada, de por si y ella es algo bipolar, Hinata se gana el oro de las bipolares.

Miro a las dos chicas con curiosidad renovada ¿Qué eran las dos?

—No entiendo este mundo, ¿Qué son ustedes? —dijo con la mirada confusa. Hinata comprendió que era otra Haruno que venia a este mundo sin explicación y obligatoriamente. La historia de los Haruno siempre se repetía una y otra vez como una maldición.

Había muchas cosas que explicar…

**(Pov Sakura)**

Tuve miedo lo acepto, pero no es lo mejor dejarme guiar por este, no en un mundo extraño donde yo no se nada.

Se muy poco sobre este mundo, y me sorprende, me da tanta curiosidad, quiero saber mas sobre este maravilloso mundo.

Hinata (c_reo ese es su nombre_) se sento nuevamente tomando su te, su mirada ya no era la de antes, macabra, tenebrosa, que te amenazaba con matarte. No, para nada. Era más del estilo tierno, dulce, comprensivo ¡Me da miedo!

—Tienes al diario. Puede que haya algunas cosas que no te pueda decir pero hay otras tantas que si las dirá por tu seguridad—hablo suavemente Hinata mientras comía algunos dulces yo la mire y note algo… ella es… ¡De muchas curvas, y pechonalidad! Dios, y se ve tan tierna a pesar de tener todo eso. En cambio yo estoy más plana que la pared. Rayos, rayos, al envidia comienza a salir.

Luego mire a la rubia que estaba sentada limpiando sus armas con cariño. Note que estaba igual que Hinata (_claro que menos haya arriba_) ¿Por qué son tan perfectas?

Deje de lado mis pensamientos fuera de lugar y mire al diario que hablaba con Hinata…espera… ¿Hablaba con Hinata? ¡Ese libro del mal!

—Tu diario maldito… ¡explícame! —ordene molesta, aun no superaba mi enojo contra el libro. Al parecer el diario volteo cambiando del color rosa al azul oscuro. Sonríe percibiendo su miedo, me las cobraría todas. Camine hasta el dando zancadas y justo cuando lo iba a agarrar Ino se interpuso y me apunto con su pistola yo me detuve y la mire con nerviosismo y una pisca de reto.

—El diario maldito como le dices tú tiene su nombre. Se llama _Inner_, es mujer, no hombre. Trata de mejorar tu relación con el diario, no sabes cuantas veces vas a necesitarla. —me dijo de manera seria, no parecía para nada un consejo. Luego una sonrisa amigable salió de su rostro—lamento las molestias. Seamos amigas. Soy Yamanaka Ino, una cazadora—dijo tendiéndome la mano a lo cual yo la acepte, aun que no pude evitar picarla un poco.

—Claro Ino-cerda—dije con una risilla burlona, ella me miro totalmente ofendida y chillo un "Frentuda" decidí dejar pasar el insulto por esta vez, me senté enfrente de Hinata quien me sonrió amistosamente—esta bien, Inner dime, explícame todas mis dudas sobre este mundo y cual es mi misión. Por lo que veo no hay otra salida. Y lo pensé, creo que es hora de cumplir mi destino—dije con seguridad. Necesitaba saber todo. Sonreí, si cumplía mi destino, si hacia todo eso y si sobraba tiempo (_tiene que_) salvare a mis hermanos y huiremos de aquí para jamás volver.

Es hora de que un Haruno cumpla con su destino.

* * *

**_Una explicación a todo esto. Notaron a una Hinata bipolar, de agresiva a dulce. Es que esta Hinata realmente tiene doble personalidad. Cuando va al ataque y se transforma es Hinata (la de Road To Ninja, me encanto su actitud asesina) y la otra es la Hinata normal._**

**_Hinata es un Humanoide, mitad robot mitad humano. cuando se transforma se nota algunas partes roboticas. Pero su voz y piel se sienten humanos. Mas adelante las explicaciones._**

**_Ino en cambio es una Cazadora de todo (TODO) por eso dijo esa parte de que jamas podría hacerle daño a Hinata, ella caza mas que nada demonios. En ese mundo hay de todo (No es la típica Konoha con Ninja, no, claro que no. Eso lo hace como cualquier historia, yo le quise dar un toque con ciertos cambios) Ino tiene poderes. Su familia son cazadores. Los Yamanakas, con otros clanes mas son cazadores, aquellos que las demás criaturas odian. _**

**_En definitiva no podía faltar Inner! y tiene un papel muy importante el diario mágico/maldito. En fin a lo largo de la historia Sakura le pondrá miles de sobre nombres XD. _**

**_Sakura es algo extraño, es como una combinación de la Sakura de niña (cobarde, miedosa, chillona, llorona y ya saben e_e) a la de Shippuden (mas valiente, fuerte, algo marimacho (por favor!) con una super fuerza, y un genio de los mil demonios) _**

**_Si quieren saber mas, o tienen algunas preguntas no duden en hacerlas! ;D hasta la proxima =D_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lo siento! Lo siento! He estado ocupada en la escuela y otras cuestiones personales. Mi inspiración se ha cortado, no lo dejare hasta aquí, no claro que no. Solo me tarde en publicar. Pero no volverá a pasar y si pasa lo sentiré mucho, no siempre puedo publicar el día que digo, cuesta trabajo organizarse con tantas cosas que debo hacer. No lo dejare a medias por que esto es lo que me gusta.**_

_**Sin mas que decir, gracias por sus reviews! Son lo que me hace seguir adelante TwT y drogarme para sacar mas cosas del mundo fantasioso n_n**_

_**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Solo el Fanfic. **_

* * *

Chapter 4. Un demonio amenazador

Mierda…

¿Por qué el uso de esta expresión tan bonita?

Había demasiadas…_demasiadas…_criaturas en este mundo. Es una combinación de Lugares desde seres del "Inframundo" hasta otros lugares y seres del "Cielo" como también otros sacados de un mundo robótico y futurístico, como también al estilo medieval, y no solo eso, había varios seres y lugares. Coloridos, bonitos y llenos de dulces como terroríficos, lúgubres y lleno de cosas que te sacaran un buen susto.

Inner tuvo que resumirme la información, era bastante que no lograba poder decirme en toda su extensión todos los lugares, pasadizos, seres, portales a otros mundos.

En si el país del fuego era una mitad de este mundo grande. Yo pregunte el nombre real pero…nadie dijo nada. Eso no logre entenderlo.

El país del fuego esta dividido por varios otros lugares. Para empezar yo estaba en las afueras de Konoha, y estamos en las propiedades de la gente de gomita ¡Exacto! ¡De gomita y cosas dulces! Si no fuera por que son seres vivos ya me los hubiera comido…pero eso seria hacer canibalismo… ¿No?

El caso es que estamos en un lugar todavía a las afueras de Konoha que se llama "Candy world" y sus habitantes los _Umpa Lumpa* _no espera…ese es de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolate… en realidad no tienen nombre, yo solo les digo los seres de gomita por que están hechos de gomitas y otros de otras cosas pero comestibles y muy sabrosos (_Me imagino_)

Tenían nombre extraños y hablaban gracioso. Pues sus voces parecían de ardilla y muy chillonas, además de parecer chiquititas (_Awww lo admito, me dan ternura…y ganas de comérmelos_)

Y me explicaron que Hinata estaba ahí por que estaba de viaje con Ino. La rubia estaba casando a un demonio y un ángel. Según ella me conto todos piensan que ellos ya no existen, pero gracias a los vampiros ha sido revelado que el inframundo tiene un portal. E ino ha investigado mucho. Su instinto cazador le insiste que atrape a aquellos seres. Me sorprendió escuchar que Hinata no es de Konoha, que es de otro país según me dijo "_Cybertrion" _específicamente la ciudad Electryon (_como que los nombres son extraños_). Donde los Hyugas que son Humanoides, viven ahí junto con otros humanoides y algunos animales robóticos, de hecho todo ahí esta robotizado y futurístico.

Inner me dijo lo que quería escuchar pero aun no me decía que tenía que hacer ¿Qué es?

—Entonces… ¿cual es la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí?—pregunte con seriedad mientras veía directamente al libro, el cual agarro un tono negro. E ino y Hinata comenzaron a llamar a las gomitas para que trajeran _sake_.

"**Sakura, escucha, esto es importante. No creas que estas aquí por nada. Tú eres fuerte, demasiado. Tu poder es necesario."**

Comenzó hablando, yo seguí escuchando atenta. Sentí como Ino tomaba mi mano y ponía un baso de _sake _en mi mano. Seguro seria una noticia que me caería pesado.

**"Sakura, ustedes los Harunos fueron maldecidos y a la vez bendecidos. Tú eres importante. Y la única manera de vencer a Akatsuki y a Orochimaru en su intento de dominar este mundo y los otros es uniéndote a aquellos que no te mataran. Tu veras quienes son los que no te traicionaran"**

Entonces, la salvación de este mundo y el mio…soy yo…

—Y-yo…Inner, Hinata, Ino. Yo no puedo, no, yo jamás he cargado con tanta responsabilidad, soy torpe y tengo la peor suerte ¡No voy a poder! —termine gritando y tomándome de un trago todo el sake, sentí un mareo y como quemaba mi garganta.

Me pare de la mesa dispuesta a irme ¿Cómo creen que yo podre hacer todo eso?

—Lo siento, no podre ayudarlas. Solo iré a rescatar a mis hermanos y tan pronto pueda me largare de aquí—mencione seria antes de comenzar a retirarme pero la mano de Ino apretando mi brazo con fuerza me detuvo.

—No te conozco. Pero creí que eras valiente, ahora veo que no eres mas que una cobarde que no tiene fe en si misma. —dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan profundos me perforaron, me miraban con decepción. Sentí culpa. Yo jamás era buena en algo, normalmente veía la decepción en las miradas. Por muy inteligente que fuera mis calificaciones no eran las mejores.

—y-yo—intente decir pero la triste mirada de Hinata me callo. Ella estaba triste y casi apunto de llorar por mi culpa, incluso Inner agarro un tono deprimente.

—Sakura, no te estamos obligando a nada…solo…queríamos tener una esperanza de vivir mas tiempo. Solo…espero y te salves cuando quieran dominar tu mundo. Te deseo suerte—fue lo que dijo la dulce chica con una sonrisa triste. Rayos ¡Pero por que tengo que ser yo!

Acaso no ven que no voy a poder

Que yo solo quiero salir de aquí

—Solo quiero salvar a mis hermanos y salir de esta locura—susurre triste, Ino soltó mi brazo mirándome con decepción antes de darme la espalda y no voltearme a ver—

—Por un momento creí que serias una Haruno diferente…como Himeko, tan parecidas pero sin embargo, tú eres cobarde y ella era valiente. —mascullo con fuerza, note que de su mano salía un listón rojo el cual miraba con añoranza.

—lo siento…no soy quien ustedes esperaban, yo no puedo ser Himeko. —susurre con culpa, me di la vuelta ahora si dispuesta a irme y buscar el castillo Akatsuki.

Cuando salí de la casa las gomitas me miraban con caras de tristeza. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo, pero no tengo tiempo para estar luchando contra el mal, tengo que salvar a mis hermanos y huir de este lugar antes de que nos maten.

Cuando salí de la aldea escuche truenos y el cielo estaba nublado. Era de tarde. Me sentí tan sola, y recordé a _Forever Alone _aquel gracioso _ Meme _de _Facebook_

No entiendo este mundo, el cielo al atardecer es rosa y naranja con estrellas brillando intensamente, la luna y el sol están juntos uno a lado del otro, el sol esta bajando y la luna esta subiendo. Pero la luna es totalmente blanca y enorme. No pude evitar admirar su belleza.

—cielos…como extraño estar en casa…—susurre con voz triste. Realmente extraño estar en mi casa, ver la tele. Más que nada estar con mama y papa. Con mis hermanos. ¿Sabrán nuestros padres que no estamos? ¿Cómo estarán mis hermanos?

**"No te preocupes por tus hermanos, las estrellas…míralas…"**

Mire a mi lado sorprendida. Inner me estaba acompañando, incluso consolando. Mire las estrellas notando como se oscurecía el cielo haciendo que su brillo aumentara.

**"Cada estrella es una vida. Cada una tiene un color, sabes, pueden parecer las mismas, pero, cuando miras fijamente el cielo y piensas en esa persona que quieres, podrás ver su propia estrella y veras que esta vivo. Tus hermanos están ahí, tu igual. Cuan ves que desaparecen…es que están muertos."**

La explicación de Inner me tranquilizo y a la misma vez me asusto. Mire al cielo con mas intensidad y pensé en mis hermanos. Y fue ahí que note de entre todas las estrellas dos estrellas rojas, una de un tono rojo vino y otra de un tono rojo claro que brillaban mas que las demás, no solo eso, mis ojos solo miraban hacia ahí y la sensación de paz me absorbía. Eran ellos…

—Karin, Sasori —susurre con alegría, estaban vivos, no pude evitar sonreír y festejar. Mis hermanos aun siguen vivos. Y yo no permitiré que eso cambie. —Inner. Rescatare a mis hermanos aun que sea lo ultimo que haga—

Después de observar las estrellas comenzamos a caminar hacia la aldea de la lluvia, Inner era quien me dirigía (_aclaro que Inner flotaba_)

**"Sakura, no sabes que tan divertido es este mundo. Es tan magnifico"**

Note como el libro cambiaba a un color entre azul y rosa. Como si añorara algo y estuviera feliz. A veces Inner me trae curiosidad…que es lo que ocultara…

Caminamos dentro de una hora escuchando los sonidos del bosque, sentí como comenzaba a bajar la temperatura, estaba haciendo tanto frio.

**"Konoha es muy grande, aun seguimos en sus bosques. Y normalmente aquí el frio es demasiado. No tanto como Suna"**

Yo solamente asentí apenas. Estaba muerta del frio. Mis dientes castañeaban y me abrazaba a mi misma. El error fue haber venido en pijama.

Estaba por responderle a Inner cuando escuche un sonido entre los arbustos. El libro se movió y me miro.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido? —pregunte comenzando a acercarme de donde salía el sonido, pero el libro se interpuso en mi camino cambiando su color a gris.

**"Sakura no te acerques. Puede ser peligroso"**

Pero me valió pepino la advertencia de Inner, había algo que me atraía hacia donde salía el sonido. Cuando me acerque encontré a un chico de piel tan pálida y cabellos oscuros herido murmurando unas cuantas cosas.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —pregunte curiosa. El pareció notar mi presencia y volteo a verme con sus ojos negros. Sonrió con arrogancia y alzo una de sus finas cejas negras.

— ¿Que te hace creer que necesito de tu ayuda? niñita—menciono con burla. Yo cambie mí antes cara amable a una cara de enojo.

—Ya veo. Como no necesitas de mi ayuda me retiro—dije con una sonrisa maliciosa. Le hice una señal a Inner y comenzamos a irnos de nuevo.

—Espera…si necesito de t-tu a-ayuda—susurro el de cabellos negros ocultando su mirada, pude notar un bufido. Muy orgulloso el chico.

Me acerque al el y le tendí mi mano la cual agarro. Al instante sentí una corriente eléctrica mire su mano con estupefacción notando sus largas uñas negras el sin embargo pareció notarlo pero no menciono nada, quito su mano rápidamente de la mía como si quemara.

**"Sakura puedes ayudarlo. Solo toca su hombro y piensa en curarlo y veras como funcionara"**

Tal y como Inner lo dijo yo toque su hombro sintiendo nuevamente esta corriente eléctrica mire a los ojos del chico el cual solo volteo su cara. Luego mire mi mano y note con sorpresa que una luz verde salía de mi mano.

—Listo, ya esta, como nuevo—dije con una sonrisa dulce, note que sus ojos se oscurecían aun más y se paraba rápidamente flexionando su cuerpo notando que no le dolía nada.

Sin decir nada mas comenzó a caminar, yo lo mire desconcertada y ofuscada sintiendo como una vena crecía en mi frente, sin que me importara lo agarre del brazo y le di un golpe en la mejilla haciendo que cayera por la fuerza.

— ¡¿Pero a ti que diablos te ocurre?! —grito en el suelo el pelinegro mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Qué se cree ese idiota? Irse a si…sin las gracias ni nada.

—Dame las gracias—dije con voz amenazante, el sonrió de medio lado y se paro limpiando sus ropas—No te dejare irte hasta que me des las gracias—dije ofendida. Yo que le presto mi ayuda y ni las gracias da.

—Tú crees….que alguien como yo te dará las gracias…—dijo acercándose lentamente hasta mi, su voz sonó tan ronca y aterciopelada (_Maldición, es…gu-guapo_) conforme se iba acercando sus ojos mostraron un color rojizo, unos cuernos negros salieron de su cabeza, junto una cola igualemente negra con forma de triangulo y unos colmillos. No pude evitar sorprenderme…de-de-demonio… ¡Demonio!

**"Sakura, ten cuidado, es un demonio…no lo había notado, todo este tiempo su chakra estuvo oculto y no note su esencia de demonio"**

Sentí miedo, y retrocedí unos pasos los cuales él tomaba para acercarse, no pude evitar notar lo sexi y a la vez tenebroso que se veía. Con esa macabra sonrisa y esos rojizos ojos con unas pequeñas comitas girando.

—Sabes niña…aun demonio no se le ordena nada. Pero como eres tan valiente y me curaste. Además…—dudo en seguir mirando a otro lado—te seguiré…por alguna extraña razón hay algo que me hace acercarme a ti.

Mis ojos se abrieron dé la impresión. ¿Es mi imaginación o esto parece sacado de una película romántica donde de la nada el destino fuerza a los dos protagonistas a estar juntos?

Fue ahí que me fije en su sonrisa burlona ¡El…!

— ¡Te la creíste! No te seguiría por nada del mundo. Es mas no te volveré a ver. Tienes suerte niña, no te matare por respeto a que me curaste.

Maldito, desgraciado, idiota arrogante ¡Estupido! Como…no, espera, yo… ¿enserio me esperaba que fuera real? Si soy una enamoradiza y soñadora de primera, pero, a si, como así yo esperaba que fuera real.

¡Maldición!

—Estupido arrogante ¡Yo no me creí nada! Y no me importan tus gracias, una persona mas una persona menos, da igual—dije enojada dándome la vuelta y siguiendo con mi camino. No debo estar peleando con un arrogante. Me importa un cacahuate que sea demonio, por más miedo que tenga, primero me respetan.

Justo cuando me iba el me agarro de la mano y su cara quedo tan cerca de la mía, su respiración me dio un escalofrió y su toque tan frio me impresiono.

—no soy una persona mas del montón. Soy alguien importante. Soy un Uchiha. Y que te quede claro que no moriste por suerte. Niñita—además de sonar amenazador y casi perforarme con sus orbes escarlata no pudo evitar burlarse de mi estatura y de parecer una niña. Me moleste tanto que bruscamente me solté.

—Y yo soy un Haruno ¡Una salvadora! No sabes que tan importante soy en este mundo ¡sin mi tu trasero no estaría en este mundo! —grite con prepotencia antes de irme sin siquiera verlo. No me importaba. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

**"¡Sakura cuidado!"**

Apenas escuche el grito de Inner y sentí un peso sobre mi, había caído al suelo con el Uchiha encima, tenia una Katana que amenazaba con cortarme el cuello. Temble ante la corriente eléctrica que sentía al rozar su cuerpo y del miedo.

Mis ojos reflejados en los rojizos y llenos de satisfacción de él dejaban ve el terror y miedo de morir.

Sentí su caliente aliento que olía a menta sobre mi oído, sentí pequeñas cosquillas dándome otro escalofrió, y vi como su sonrisa antes maniática y macabra cambiaba a una sexi y ladina.

—mmm…nada mal "_Haruno" _tu no me engañas. Pareces Himeko, pero no lo eres—dijo serio, su voz sonaba tan cortante. Yo intente liberarme pero sus ojos y sonrisa tan aterradora y la Katana apretándose más en mi cuello me detuvieron—_tan parecida a ella…sin embargo…te matare, como te lo prometí Himeko…—_

Mi corazón salto, mi cara cambio a una de tristeza, sentí las lagrimas resbalar de mis ojos y la presión de la Katana en mi cuello rasgando mi piel.

No tuve miedo.

Se había ido el miedo y terror, sentí decepción de no ser tan fuerte, de no poder cerrar mi bocota, de no cumplir la promesa…

Este seria mi fin, no salvaría a mis hermanos, nada volvería hacer como antes.

—Como morirás aquí y ahora, tienes derecho a saber quien será tu asesino…_Uchiha Sasuke…_ese es mi nombre, y soy el demonio que te seguirá hasta en el infierno—sonrió macabramente y entonces...

* * *

**_Gracias por leer *-*_**

**_Bien obviamente información importante que siempre pongo al final XD:_**

**_Ningún_****_ personaje viven en los mismo lugares! -w- si como aparece ahí. Hinata es de otro lugar, todos tienen sus propios lugares. Y si ya se, los nombres de los lugares. Ahí si, como dije no tenia mucha imaginación (Ademas de haber visto el nombre en algún lado, por cierto, si es de algún lado no me pertenece XD)_**

**_En este mundo hay de todo un poco! :3_**

**_Himeko Y Sakura es algo extraño que mas adelante explicare._**

**_La gente de gomita se me ocurrió de algo que vi (que por cierto tampoco no me pertenece) _**

**_*Los Umpa Lumpa son de la película de Willy Wonka, son pequeñas personas._**

**_Notaran que Sasuke salio por fin. La extraña conexión entre los dos (Claro! por que habia que tener lago por lo cual los dos tuvieran que acercarse ademas de ese casual encuentro XD) el es un demonio (sentí que le quedaba mas que vampiro XD) y el ya conoce a Himeko ¿de que se habrán conocido? _**

**_La extraña relación de Sakura y Sasuke (no tan extraña -w-) decidí hacerla mas del estilo ácida. Sakura seguira siendo una enamoradiza emperdinada, que solo pensara en Sasuke, si por que asi es como ella es ahora (Como la Sakura de antes, no la de Shippuden) pero en parte es la de ahora, digamos que esta en desarrollo de personalidad y confianza en si misma. Digamos que es una heroína no tan heroína XD. _**

**_Bien esto fue todo, gracias! :3 espero les haya gustado y si tienen alguna duda no duden (XD) en escribirla :D_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lo siento! Lo siento! La maldita y grandiosa escuela me ha mantenido ocupada. Y los exámenes igual. Digamos que no me ha ido tan mal pero debo esforzarme mas n_n, ademas de mi nueva relación o/o aun no me acostumbro a tener un novio XD**_

_**Dejando todas esas estupideces de lado... ¡Aquí esta! Por favor comprendan que últimamente no podre, pero eso no significa que abandone el fic ¡Eso jamas!**_

_**Bien ya saben, Naruto, los teletubies y blablabla no me pertenecen...**_

_**Ahora si, disfruten! **_

* * *

_**Chapter 5. ¿Demonio de compañía?**_

Recordé cuando siempre de niña creía ver cosas fantásticas. Mama y Papa me llevaron al psicólogo. Deje de creer en todo esto.

Pero ahora lo veo, ahora creo. Lo siento, el miedo, la decepción. También el sentir, el tacto, el rozar de cuerpos de ese demonio y el mio junto con su katana. Pude sentir todo, lo vi en cámara lenta como apretaba su arma, mis ojos brillaron pude notar que el jade agarraba un color aun mas fuerte y brillantes casi como unas luces.

Y cuando estaba apunto de hacer algo una luz segadora brillo con intensidad y de ahí una hermosa chica de cabellos de plata y ojos verdes, tan verdes como los míos me miro, su cara era de seriedad total. La mire con desesperación. Cuando pensé que seria mi fin.

La mujer movió la mano, sus ojos verdes iluminaron tanto que me segaron, fue entonces que utilizo su mano en puño y golpeo el suelo creando una onda brillante que no rompió el suelo de hecho se desvaneció. Cuando me di cuenta el demonio estaba en el suelo sufriendo y la mujer había desaparecido.

—Oh—fue todo lo que salió de mis labios antes de caer desmayada.

. . .

No entiendo este mundo…aquellas chicas quieren que sea una heroína. Un libro mágico me encerró en este mundo junto con mis hermanos. No sé que ocurre. Y un demonio sexy intento matarme y fui salvada por una chica extraña que salió y desapareció de la nada.

Fue mucha emoción en un día. No lo soporte mi cuerpo cayo al suelo cansado, mis ojos se cerraron y deje de sentir mi alrededor.

¿Qué podía hacer? No logro comprender este mundo. Tengo miedo, no sé que hacer. No conozco a todos aquí, no se a quien darle mi confianza, todos me buscan para matarme.

Aquí yo soy el conejo y ellos los lobos feroces.

Kami-sama…ayuda a esta pobre alma perdida en este mundo extraño…

**(Narradora)**

Aldea de la lluvia…

—Haruno Sakura... —susurro una grave voz. Estaban en un edificio enorme. Tres personas en total, una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos dorados, de mirada fría, y un chico de cabellos y ojos de color naranja con una cara seria.

—El diario, ese estúpido diario hizo todo el trabajo. No nos hizo falta atraerla. Y de paso nos trajo a nuestros esclavos. Aquello traidores. Uzumaki Karin y Akasuna No sasori—dijo el de cabello anaranjados. Unos ojos rojizos tras una sombra se cerraron.

—Aquellos que se hacen pasar por Harunos. Casi nos engañan, pero ellos son unos idiotas, todos los Harunos se caracterizan por tres cosas: Cabello rosa, morado o gris. Ojos verde jade, u oscuro y lo que mas llama la atención es aquella maldición que tienen. Todo los sabemos. Cuando están ahí, nace la sensación de matarlos. No por nada fueron malditos, cada que alguien los vea, los matara sin razón alguna. —menciono la chica entre susurros.

—Solo tres familias han sido malditas de tres modos diferentes…Uchihas, Uzumakis y Harunos. —dijo el chico con voz grave, al instante aquellos ojos de color carmín se abrieron y una sonrisa malvada salió de entre las sombras.

—todo eso terminara. El sufrimiento. Todos los portales y mundos serán nuestros—dijo aquella voz escalofriante y ronca. Luego sonó un "_puff" _y aquellos ojos rojizos desaparecieron.

**(Sakura)**

_—Sakura-chan…Sakura-chan ¡Sakura-chan!_ _—_Escuche la chillona voz de Karin ¡Es mi hermana!

Abrí lentamente los ojos aun escuchando desde lejos la chillona voz de Karin. Cuando los abrí vi la cara de Sasori muy cerca sonriente. Parpadee dos veces al ver algo extraño, su cara estaba mas aniñada, y estaba agachado ofreciéndome su pequeña manita. No pude evitar sonreír con ternura y melancolía.

—Sasori-onii-chan…—susurre con lagrimas en los ojos. Una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi cara y mi hermano tomo mi mano alzándome.

Era verdad había caído nuevamente. Sonreí con más ánimo a la pequeña Karin que corría hacia nosotros.

—_ ¿Qué te pasa pequeña cabeza hueca? ¡No te rindas jamás! Nunca debes retroceder y rendirte… ¡Jamás debes caer! Y si caes…onii-chan y yo tu onee-chan te levantaremos y jamás te dejaremos caer ¡Nunca estarás sola! ¿Entiendes pequeña sakura-imouto-chan?_ _—_las rudas y tiernas palabras de Karin me hicieron recordar aquella vez que jugábamos a las escondidas, yo los tenia que buscar y caí al suelo, llore y nadie llego.

En ese momento tuve miedo, me sentí sola y me rendí al juego. Llore como una pequeña niña, ya que eso era una pequeña niña de seis años, sola. Mis hermanos siempre estaban juntos, pero yo siempre jugaba sola.

Pero mis hermanos me demostraron que no estaba sola, que jamás lo estaría, que ellos estarían conmigo por siempre. También al no rendirme. Fue genial ese día.

Pero ahora realmente los extraño, estoy sola en un mundo que no conozco y no sé que hacer. Todos son mucho más fuertes, superiores y yo solo quedo atrás.

Pero no, no me rendiría, por más que la soledad me arrastrara, la tristeza intente hacerme caer y los demás me buscaran para matarme, no lo haría. Tenia a dos personas que proteger y traer devuelta a casa.

Fue ahí que desperté de aquel sueño que había caído, sentí mis ojos llenos de lagrimas y un frio extremo. Nuevamente esa sensación de soledad me invadió hasta que la mano de alguien en mi hombro me hizo regresar a la realidad.

—Tienes suerte, viviste gracias a tu extraño poder—dijo la grave y fría voz de aquel chico que intento matarme. Sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche me observaban, me analizaban. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo y mis mejillas se encendieron.

— ¡T-tu! ¡Que me has hecho! ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! —chille repentinamente, luego lo señale con un dedo acusador.

¿Que es lo que esta tramando? Mientras no intente matarme y tirar mi cuerpo al rio. Maldición…

—Que escandalosa eres. Te traje aquí por que todo tu _chakra _se desgasto y te desmayaste. No estas acostumbrada a tus poderes ocultos, no eres una simple humana—dijo con tono de chulito, de un maldito arrogante ¡Agg! Pero inevitablemente hacia que mi corazón latiera tan rápido y mis mejillas se sonrojaran.

— ¡Escandalosa! ¡¿Quieres ver que tan escandalosa puedo ponerme?! —pregunte gritando con una venita marcando mi enorme frente, el solo sonrió de lado y sus ojos negros brillaron, pude notar entre esos tonos oscuros su pupila de aun mas oscura agrandándose además de ser rasgada, como si de un gato se tratara. Aquello que vi me recordó algo…—e-espera…dijiste… ¿Qué no soy humana? —dije nerviosa y confundida.

¿Cómo que no soy humana? No tengo nada raro, más que mi estúpido cabello rosa.

Pero…él dijo que yo había sacado mis poderes además de algo llamado _chakra._ No lo entiendo.

Yo no fui, fue aquella chica de cabellos grises y…

—No lo eres. Tienes sangre Haruno, sangre de una maldita traidora. No sabes nada de tu historia por que eres la única Haruno real que existe, la única que heredo la maldición y tiene esas habilidades que todos quieren extintas—la voz cortante, fría y aquellas palabras hicieron enojarme. ¿Por qué quieren matarme?

¿Acaso el ser una Haruno esta mal?

Me levante de donde estaba acostada y me acerque a aquel demonio. No se como, pero le sacare toda la información. ¡Quiero respuesta y que sea ahora!

—Dime todo lo que sabes—dije en tono amenazador, el chico sonrió con arrogancia y quito mis manos de donde las tenía, estaba tan concentrada que ni cuenta me di que lo había acorralado y agarrado del cuello de la chaqueta negra.

—No intentes amenazar a un demonio, _cariño_—susurro sensualmente el chico, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió y una sorpresa enorme al sentir el frio de la pared, en segundos él había cambiado nuestras posiciones ahora acorralándome a mi.

Sentí su tibio aliento en mi cuello, mi respiración se hizo fuerte y mi cara enrojeció. Mi corazón latía tan rápido y no pude evitar hacer mi gran error, mirarlo a los ojos, a aquellos hermosos ojos negros que tomaron un color carmesí. Quede fascinada ante aquello. Simplemente hermoso.

—No debes saberlo, no aun. Solo entérate molestia. Aquí tu eres el blanco y debes morir. No eres la heroína y jamás lo serás. Y todos los que están dominados por la maldición que tienes intentaran matarte—dijo con la voz seductora ahora llena de ironía y sarcasmo, cerré mis ojos del miedo.

Sentí como se alejaba y una risilla malvada salía de sus labios.

—enserio que me das risa, te haces la dura y tienes bastante fuerza como la de un hombre humano pero no, eres demasiado asustadiza y débil. Solo una molestia—aquello ultimo que me dijo quedo gravado con fuego en mi mente, tan dolorosa y cierta verdad la que me había dicho.

Yo soy demasiado débil. Aun lo soy.

**_"¡_****Maldito demonio! ¡Sakura-chan es fuerte! Ya lo veras ¡Ella salvara tu trasero y el de todos!"**

Las alegres y repentinas palabras del estúpido libro me animaron, sonreí. Ya vería ese demonio, Inner lo ha dicho, yo salvare su trasero y el de todos.

Por cierto… ¿De donde diablos salió Inner?

—Inner tienes razón ¡Yo soy fuerte! Y no dejare que tú me digas débil—dije con firmeza, mire a los lados notando mi mochila que sabrá dios de donde carajos salió. —Te agradezco tu ayuda, estamos a mano ahora. Pero tengo que irme. —dije con sinceridad y una sonrisa amable el volteo su cara rápidamente y yo me quede con cara de **_"What?" _**

Seguí mi camino acercándome hacia la puerta con Inner detrás de mí y justo antes de irme el demonio tomo mi mano y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Iré contigo—fue toda su respuesta, salió de la habitación y siguió de largo, yo quede con los ojos como platos y mas confundida que nunca.

¿c-como que ira conmigo?

**"Creo que esto se complicara mucho mas…"**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer :3!**_

_**Ya saben yo me ocupare de sus curiosidad y preguntas sobre el fic! :D**_

_***Como notaran Karin y Sasori tienen otros apellidos, eso tiene una razón que mas adelante explicare ¡Pero claro que ya tienen una idea! XD**_

_***Las tres familias están malditas, como siempre digo, mas adelante sabrán :D**_

_***Inner puede aparecer donde quiera, es un libro mágico XD**_

_***Sakura siente una especie de gusto y atracción hacia Sasuke, y ella lo sabe, esta enterada que no puede contra el Uchiha cuando este se le acerca. Aun que al ser un chulito (arrogante) digamos que le...caga su actitud... exacto XD, y por eso tiene cambios de personalidad con el, además que no olvidemos que Sakura es algo bipolar .w.**_

_***Sasuke por otro lado solo se divierte con Sakura, y la quiso matar por alguna razón que ya sabrán. La ayudo mas que nada por otras razones y blablablabla. Lo importante ¡Por ahora no siente nada mas haya que diversión y ganas de trolear a sakura! No le gusta, quizás le atraiga, pero no le gusta.**_

_**Una cosa por fin saldrá ¡Akatsuki! si, los primero son Pein, Konan y alguien secreto (que ustedes ya deben de saber quien o)**_

_**En fin... espero les haya gustado.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**TTwTT ¿excusa? Ojala tuviera una, pero en realidad es que he reprobado varias materias y he estado ocupada con los exámenes, aun tengo algunos ;w; la escuela es mala 77_77 pero ni modo, hay que seguir estudiando y seguir adelante n_n.**

**Bien por fin regrese después de un laaaargo tiempo pero no pienso abandonar el fic, no después de haber escrito varias cosas y haberme esforzado XD, aun que creo se me quito un poco la inspiración, así que si esta algo confuso, o se volvió aburrido y sin sentido, lo lamento mucho, últimamente mis ideas no conectan y he tenido muchos problemas, en fin ¡disfruten el fic! :D**

**¡Ya saben Naruto no me pertenece! TTwTT**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Asfixia**

Ya había pasado dos semanas de estar viajando con el Uchiha-baka. Admito que al principio fue extraño, acostumbrarme a la extraña presencia de aquel chico.

Arrogante…si, todo un maldito chulito. Cruel, frió y con esa mirada tan sexy y por momentos peligrosa.

Estar con ese demonio…del demonio (?) es una cosa terrible. Parece que no te escucha, es como si estuvieras con una pared de compañera. Además de ser indiferente y un ignorado experto es un ¡Miertero chulito! Si, todo un arrogante, un "Don yo lo se todo" tiene el ego demasiado alto, creo que tan alto que ya no le veo el fin.

Sabe lo que tiene, ese cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo con destellos azulados, despeinado y se ve que es suave y manejable. No, no solo ese grandioso cabello. También esos ojos profundos como un abismó de igual color negro y si los observas fijamente podrás apreciar su pupila aun mucho mas negra y rasgada como la de un gato. Su piel pálida como la de un muerto y apetecible, no, lamentablemente no puedo negar que esta como un dios griego. Prácticamente era una luz brillante en medio de la oscuridad, en todo el gritaba "Pecado" y un delicioso "cómeme" era inevitable no hacer que tus ojos lo siguieran.

Les digo, él sabe lo que tiene. Por eso esa actitud de chulito. Es coqueto, frió si, pero cuando quiere algo sabe como obtenerlo.

Y agarro la maña que para que yo le cocine debe hacerme sonrojar para que yo caiga en su encanto y termine haciendo lo que el maldito quiere.

Inner prácticamente babeaba por el. Lastima que sea un libro…Jajajaja~

Habíamos viajado de Konoha llegando a un lugar que él me dijo se llama "La nada" donde todo es blanco, aburrido y puro.

A Sasuke parece desagradarle el lugar, le daba asco ver tanto blanco y urticaria apreciar las bellas cosas de ahí. Es la nada pero con buenas cosas, arboles blancos con cerezos, todo blanco como dije, pero sin embargo era tan bello y…aburrido.

**"Es hermoso, aun que no tiene gran atractivo sabes, es tan puro y haya afuera todos estamos consumidos por el pecado"**

Sasuke al escuchar las palabras de Inner sonrió con arrogancia y una maldad tan grande que daba miedo.

Si no se los había dicho, Sasuke habla con Inner, aun que la mayor parte del tiempo la ignora, dice que es un fastidio hacerle caso a un libro parlante. En realidad tiene toda la razón.

—Este lugar es extraño, aun más que el lugar de las gomitas—dije con aburrimiento, ya había observado todo. Mi curiosidad es tan grande. Aun que por culpa de eso ahora estoy aquí ¡Carajo!

**"Es normal es la nada. Pero aquí solo es donde los que no vuelan pueden apreciar, arriba, en ese mando de suaves nubes blancas con la escarcha de estrellas brillantes de todos los colores están aquellas criaturas, los dragones, y los hermosos ángeles. Aquí nacen los sueños todo esto es…"**

—Una mierda—completo Sasuke con unas tremendas ganas de irse de aquí. Inner agarro un tono rojizo y comenzó a pelear con el por haber interrumpido su discurso.

Seguí caminando mientras aquellos dos se quedaban atrás, ya saben, lo típico…Inner gritando como loca y revoloteando alrededor del demonio mientras este la ignora y juega con su magia…truenos y desgracia.

Suspire con cansancio. A este paso no llegaríamos a mi objetivo. Nuevamente mire a las estrellas pensando en mis hermanos y ahí estaban brillantes. Sonreí con tranquilidad.

—Es bueno ver que a alguien le tranquilice el estar aquí—una voz juguetona y por demás alegre e inocente llego a mis oídos, voltee encontrándome con un hermoso chico de cabellos rubios, como un sol, el brillaba. Y esos bellos ojos azules como dos pedazos de cielo. Una sonrisa alegre y llena de entusiasmo. Venia vestido de un traje naranja, un conjunto de pantalones negros y sudadera naranja. Lo que mas me impresiono fue esas enormes y emplumadas alas blancas.

—T-tu… ¡Ángel! —chille emocionada, mis ojos adquirieron un brillo y me sentí tan tranquila, tan alegre. Y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos. El ángel me daba la sensación de estar en casa, de estar completa y alegre. El me recibió regresándome el abrazo.

—Tranquila…escuche el llamado de tu corazón. Mis poderes de ángel te tranquilizaran—dijo con serenidad. Observe su cara notando que llevaba unas graciosas líneas en las mejillas, y su sonrisa tenia colmillitos…espera…

— ¿Dobe…tu aquí? —

.

.

.

¡Maldita sea!

El, el, el, el

¡Es un puto ángel maldito!

Se veía tan pacifico, tan bondadoso.

Pero no, era una maldita mentira. En cambio es un idiota alegre, gritón adicto al _ramen_ y busca pleitos.

Uzumaki Naruto

Un ángel maldito, según el demonio me platico, aquel hermoso rubio es un ángel, si, pero con la maldición de tener su propio demonio interior. Al estar maldito lo bajaron del cielo y le toca vagar en la tierra. Todos quieren su demonio interior al ser poderoso. En total él es muy buscado y poderoso.

El chico no es malo, él es realmente bueno y de un gran corazón. Solo que es todo un idiota y parece que Sasuke tiene cierto resentimiento contra el. Se hablan si, pero el demonio lo mira con una cara de desagrado y otras de añoranza.

— Es extraño encontrarte por aquí dobe. Todos decían que te habías desaparecido después de 300 años. —dijo fríamente el demonio mientras el rubio comía como si el mundo se fuera acabar. Yo comía con tranquilidad y el demonio solo miraba al rubio en busca de respuestas.

Una pregunta… ¿Cómo es que el demonio y un ángel pueden comer? Eso jamás lo sabré.

—Estuve entrenando con el sabio arcángel caído, Jiraiya-sensei. ¡Fue sorprendente Dattebayo! Me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Después de que te fuiste y decidiste renunciar a tus alas…—no entendí el por qué pero cuando el rubio pronuncio aquello el Uchiha lo golpeo fuertemente mandándolo a volar.

Note que su mirada estaba llena de odio, rencor y un dolor terrible. Su cara mostraba aquellas emociones que eran tan fuertes. Pude notar como una extraña energía peligrosa y oscura salía de él.

¿Acaso le había dolido lo que Naruto le había dicho?

—No lo vuelvas a decir. Tú bien sabes mi objetivo—su voz, ese siseo peligroso fue lo que basto para callar y hacer que la azulina y alegre mirada del Uzumaki cambiara a una triste.

Hay cosas que no entenderé.

.

.

.

Después de ese incidente Inner intervino y comenzó a sacarle platica al rubio, en decisión de los tres decidimos dejar al demonio solo y que pensara las cosas.

Descubrí que el rubio quería regresar al Uchiha a su hogar, que los dos son mejores amigos. Y que todo cambio por ciertas circunstancias.

Además de que el rubio venia a matar a los malos, decía que es su deber. ¿Será que a él también le toca el mismo destino que a mí?

Deber… ¿Por qué mi deber es ser una heroína?

Me aleje del lugar dejando atrás a los dos grandes platicadores. Esta anocheciendo el cielo agarraba tintes naranjas y rojizos, el enorme sol comenzaba a oscurecerse y las estrellas brillaban con mas intensidad.

No lo entiendo, si hay más héroes, si hay mas personas capases de salvar este mundo y los demás, entonces…entonces ¿Por qué la responsabilidad cae en mis hombros? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien tenga que sufrir más? Habiendo gente más poderosa, personas como Naruto, como Sasuke, mucho mas fuertes que yo.

¿Por qué no…me dejan irme?

Suspire con pesadez

Ya no lloraba, tampoco me lamentaba, con el pasar de los días comenzaba a sentirme mas diferente me estaba acostumbrando a este extraño lugar.

…Deseo encontrar a mis hermanos y salir lo antes posible de aquí…

**(Narradora)**

Sakura caminaba tranquilamente mirando al cielo estrellado. Siempre pensando en sus hermanos. ¿En que más podía pensar una heroína?

Podía no parecer tan egoísta más que nada por la preocupación hacia sus hermanos, pero en parte era una excusa, sonaría feo…pero a ella no le importaba los demás. No, en realidad solo quiere irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, regresar a casa y volver a la dulce normalidad.

Que importaban los demás, nadie de este mundo le importaba. Solo buscaría a sus hermanos y se iría de ahí

Sonrió con alegría al notar una pequeña casita que más que casita parecía una cabaña.

— ¡No es del todo la nada! Al fin veo algo diferente a pura blancura ¡algo de color! —chillo con entusiasmo, dio unos saltitos haciendo que su cabellera corta brincara y el pequeño y blanco vestido se moviera de un lado al otro.

Si sakura se mirara al espejo gritaría del horror al notar que su suave y largo cabello ya no estaba, ahora solo había una cabellera corta y despeinada. Y más al verse en su pijama que mostraba más de lo normal.

Por suerte aun no pegaba el grito, y el ataque que le daría.

Ya más cerca de la casa pudo apreciar que en efecto, era una cabaña algo descuidada y sin embargo con un toque hogareño.

Toco la puerta, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces y nada. Ya algo mas cabreada comenzó a aporrear la puerta hasta incluso dio patadas logrando que la puerta se cayera al suelo, con algo de susto retrocedió y con una mirada cohibida se acercó lentamente.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Le pagare la puerta si es ese el caso! —chillo nuevamente pero esta vez con disculpa, una vez adentro noto que no había nadie, con un signo de interrogación en la cara comenzó a observar a los lados hasta que una llave enorme y brillante que flotaba arriba de su cabeza en el techo llamo su atención. — ¿Qué haría una enorme llave ahí arriba? —menciono curiosa.

Nuevamente siendo saboteada por esa enorme curiosidad que no sabemos si es una maldición o milagro, cayo en una trampa.

Miles de afiladas y centelleantes _kunais_ salieron en su dirección algunas logro esquivarlas y otras no tanto. Apenas logrando pararse y caminar intento salir pero la puerta se cerro y sus tobillos fueron sujetados por dos cuerdas llenas de púas filosas clavándose en la carne blanca de sus pies, la sangre salió y Sakura grito ante el dolor de ser arrastrada.

—Te tengo Haruno…es hora de tu muerte—unos ojos completamente rojos y brillantes la saludaron la cara de la pelirrosa cambio a un pánico y terror que se reflejaba en sus pupilas verdes totalmente abiertas —Bastante has durado aquí, y todos te queremos matar—la risilla esquizofrénica de aquel tipo la hizo retroceder, sin embargo al ser sujetada por las cuerdas la hizo acercarse mas al tipo.

El cual era un aldeano de sonrisa macabra con un enorme cuchillo.

—Po-por favor ¡No me haga nada! Yo no decidí estar aquí ¡S-solo déjeme buscar la salida y me iré y jamás regresare! —chillo con mucho miedo y la garganta quebrada, estaba al borde del llanto y desesperación, jamás creyó que algo así pasaría

**(Pov Sakura)**

Este mundo esta lleno de sorpresas, tanto buenas, divertidas, amargas y llenas de oscuridad y terror.

Había olvidado que todos intentaban matarme, como todo este tiempo todo había sido tan leve…hasta que llego este momento.

Mis ojos no dejaban de derramar lagrimas y sin poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar. Cerré los ojos al ver como aquel hombre me amarraba las manos con aquella cuerda llena de púas, tan dolorosas, sentir como se enterraban en mis manos y tobillos era una tortura y mas con cuatro lo que parecía cuchillo enterrados en mi hombro, en mi pierna, cerca de mi estomago y otro en la mano.

—Te mostrare lo que es una tortura—la sonrisa enorme y negra de aquel hombre aterrorizo mi corazón.

— ¡Inner! ¡Ayuda! ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! —grite desgarrando mi garganta iba a volver a gritar pero aquel hombre me dio una cachetada que mi cabeza se volteo, sentir un ardor en la mandíbula y parte de mi mejilla además de que se estaba entumeciendo—Por favor déjeme ir—susurre, el hombre sin embargo me agarro del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarme.

—Tu muerte mejorara este lugar…tu maldición es tu sacrificio—la voz ahora susurrante del hombre mientras cada vez sus manos me ahorcaban demasiado fuerte, mis intentos de escape se habían debilitado, el aire ya no llegaba a mis pulmones y todo comenzaba a darme vueltas.

—Po-por favor—apenas pude decir con la voz ahogada y las lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos.

¿Por qué?

Olvide el hecho de que aquí al parecer todos me odian. De que estoy completamente sola.

Odio mi maldita curiosidad.

¿Por qué?

Solo quiero salir de aquí, solo quiero…

Sin darme cuenta estaba sonriendo, podría salir de aquí, lograría dejar este lugar. Mis lágrimas salieron aun más y susurre varios "Lo siento" estaba siendo cobarde, me iba a la salida mas fácil y cercana…la muerte…

Abandonaría a mis hermanos a su suerte, ya no salvaría a toda esta gente, pero no me afectaba, soy egoísta y siempre lo he sido, siempre estoy yo primero, siempre pido y lastimo a las personas sin importarme lo que sientan. Ese siempre fue mi defecto, ver lo de afuera, jamás ver lo que había dentro.

Irónico que en mi muerte me diera cuenta de mis errores. Soy cobarde, egoísta, una mala hermana y amiga. Soy una insensible.

Poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando conforme me sentía asfixiada, era horrible no respirar, tan desesperante no poder tener aun que sea un poco de aire, no me di cuenta en que momento pero deje de ver, lo último que escuche fue: ¡Sakura! Antes de caer desmayada o ¿morir?

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sintiéndome consiente nuevamente, vi el techo blanco con los focos en el, me senté lentamente sintiendo un leve mareo, mire a mi alrededor encontrándome en mi ¿Sala?

Como es posible ¡Estoy en casa! ¡Por fin! Llore de la emoción y salte y grite alegre. Solo era un sueño, un cruel sueño.

Sin poder evitarlo sentí una emoción tan grande y llore de la alegría gritando unas gracias. Continuaría con mi vida, seguiría adelante y cambiaría aquellos errores de mi.

Mire nuevamente a mi alrededor notando que había cosas nuevas, mama y papa seguro compraron ¡Si nuevas cosas! …espera…esto es raro, esta no es mi casa, yo no ¡Maldita sea!

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

***Naruto: es un ángel maldito, en realidad…ammm a Naruto no sabia como ponerlo, pensé en varias opciones pero luego comencé a describirlo y él es totalmente bueno, como un ángel, siempre amparándote, estando contigo cuando mas lo necesitas. La cosa es el demonio que lleva dentro, por lo cual seria su maldición de él. Y por eso quedo como ángel maldito.**

***La relación entre Naruto y Sasuke es algo complicada, en realidad Sasuke le tiene mucha envidia y odio a lo que era su mejor amigo, es una historia muy enredada y difícil de explicar (además que todavía estoy en proceso de esa historia) en cuanto a Naruto él quiere mucho a Sasuke, para él es como el hermano que gamas tuvo.**

***La actitud de Sasuke con Sakura es solo un juego, a él le divierte hacer enojar a la rosadita XD**

***Y al final, Sakura, ella en realidad es egoísta, conforme la he visto en el anime la he notado egoísta, siempre pone primero sus deseos, y no se esfuerza mas que solo por lo que ella ame, en este caso sus hermanos, ella es complicada, pues aun que quizás tenga algo de valentía por dentro es muy temerosa y cobarde. No se si realmente así sea Sakura, pero así es como yo la veo cuando era pequeña, cambiara conforme la historia avance para llegar ha convertirse en la Sakura Shippuden.**

**¡Waaaa los extrañe mucho! TTwTT, gracias por sus comentarios, muchas gracias, me animas a seguir, nuevamente les agradezco, sin ustedes esta historia no tendría vida**_**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Esta vez he regresado antes y más rápido, aquí está la continuación, espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por su apoyo, me animan a seguir y que esta imaginación que me traigo que enserio, cuesta trabajo imaginarme las situaciones, y en otras me las imagino algo locas y enredosas como es mi fic XD pero en fin, lo he logrado.**

**Naruto no me pertenece, ni nada de lo que yo mencione aquí.**

**Ahora sí. ¡A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Elegir**

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Sakura-chan había ido a pasear a otro lado, mi color cambio a un azul de preocupación y Naruto logro verlo.

—Inner-chan ¿está bien? —La pregunta del chico solo me hizo preocuparme más.

**"Sakura ya ha tardado mucho, me preocupa que se haya perdido"**

Respondí en su mente. Muchos pensaran que yo hablo, pero la verdadera razón es que yo solo me comunico en sus mentes, y solo son aquellas personas que yo ya había visto antes o a las cuales el propio diario me deja. Si yo no pudiera comunicarme con Naruto atreves de su mente el solo me vería flotando sin hacer ruido y tendría que comunicarme con el escribiendo en mí.

Es raro pero todos saben que le misterio más grande de aquí soy yo. Un diario, en ocasiones un libro, en otras un simple cuaderno perdido.

—Puedo sentir su miedo—menciono el rubio con preocupación parándose de donde estaba sentado, yo también pude sentirlo, es más logre ver lo que ella veía y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance hasta donde yo presentía que ella estaba.

Sakura no lo sabrá pero su alma y la mía están entrelazadas, puedo ver, sentir e incluso escuchar lo que piensa si ella me lo permite o cuando es necesario. En estos momentos podía sentir su miedo y el dolor. No pude evitarlo pero comencé a brillar.

Puede que sea un libro, o más bien un alma encerrada en un diario viejo, de hace miles de años atrás.

Pero a quienes los traigo a este mundo por a veces deseos egoístas de que me liberen de mis cadenas o el simple hecho de salvar a todos aquellos que seguro me han olvidado y han reencarnado. A todos aquellos que ame y aun amo los he querido salvar.

Soy poderosa puedo controlar todo, pero solo si tengo un dueño, a un alma con la mía solo de esa manera yo cobro vida, despierto de mi sueño.

Naruto voló siguiéndome desde arriba del cielo, algo sorprendido al ver mi velocidad se había quedado atrás. La verdad no me preocupaba eso, si yo quisiera puedo controlar el cuerpo de él y utilizarlo para defender a Sakura. La necesito viva, no solo por salvar este mundo, aún tengo esperanza en que ella sea quien me libere, aunque la verdad le he tomado cariño. Ella es exactamente mi reencarnación su voz, toda ella…

— ¡Inner! ¡Ayuda! ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto! ¡Por favor ayúdenme! —El grito lleno de terror y pánico de Sakura me trajo a la realidad, sin importar destroce el techo y me quede petrificada al ver la escena tan sádica, Sakura siendo ahorcada por un estúpido campesino, su piel de porcelana manchada de sangre, sus ojos cerrados, ya no se movía, sentí miedo y no pude evitar retroceder.

**"No…"**

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué le has hecho maldito?! ¡Suéltala! —El grito de Naruto me hizo girar a verlo y lo vi, ahí con una mirada retadora, sus alas enormes ahora estaban pequeñas para dejarle poder pelear. Su voz llena de confianza me hizo notar que él lo tenía todo controlado—

—Así que ya están aquí mis querido invitados—susurro una voz de entre la oscuridad, todos volteamos a verlo y aquel ser salió a la luz.

¡No puede ser!

Cabellos largos, finos y negros amarrados en una coleta baja, piel blanca pero sin llegar a la palidez, esas ojeras y aquellos ojos negros sin llegar a ser como un abismo pero dejando notar un cansancio eterno. Oculto tras una capa de nubes dejando notar una cola larga y unos cuernos algo doblados cayendo hacia abajo.

¡I-i-itachi Uchiha!

.

.

.

**(Sakura)**

Esta no es mi casa…sin embargo es tan parecida. La misma sensación, las mismas cosas y otras nuevas.

— ¡Sakura, es hora de comer! —la chillante e irritante voz de Karin-baka me hizo voltear a verla.

Ahí parada, con sus cabellos rojizos como el fuego y esa postura demandante me hizo derramar lágrimas. Cuanto tiempo sin verla, esa sensación de paz, de que por fin había llegado a mi hogar se instaló en mi pecho y corrí hasta ella abrazándola mientras ella se sorprendía, no pude evitar llorar en su pecho.

— ¡Oh Karin-baka! ¡Te extrañe! Por fin todo volverá a la normalidad ¡Todo se ha ido! ¡Sigues viva! —apenas logrando decir eso pues los sollozos que salían de mí no me dejaban hablar la abrase más fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Porque su cuerpo era lo que me sostenía a esta realidad.

Ella con algo de dificultad y torpeza me devolvió el abrazo acariciando mi cabello.

—Estas rara Sakura. Pero te permito abrazarme, seguro tuviste otro de esos sueños raros—dijo con algo de dulzura, extraño viniendo de mi hermana la ruda.

Después de ese abrazo fuimos a comedor y ahí no pude evitar partir en llanto y abrazar a mis padres, estaban ahí, fue inevitable no abrazarlos y llenarlos de besos y palabras dulces para mi familia. Jamás volvería a abandonarlos.

Sin embargo…a pesar de que ya todo estaba bien, de que ya estábamos en familia, sentía esta extraña sensación de que nada andaba bien, de que algo aquí no estaba bien.

¿Por qué?

Ya he logrado salir del libro, con mi muerte todo ha acabado. Pero porque siento que aún sigo estando en ese lugar. Que esta no es mi familia.

Entonces los vi bien. Mi madre sus ojos se veían opacos, mi padre no se veía con esa cara algo seria pero con aquella sonrisa diminuta que solo los que realmente lo conocemos podemos apreciar, lentamente voltee a ver a mis hermanos y fue ahí donde cache ese error, ellos no estaban con esa fraternidad de gemelos que tienen, esa unión, además que sus personalidades no eran las mismas.

No…vi el lugar que era ocupado por mi tía y ahí lo note. Su expresión no, ella no estaba sonriendo, la estaba mostrando tal y como es, frívola, su verdadera personalidad, cuando sus ojos rojizos me vieron todo el escenario cambio.

Solo era un lugar oscuro, mi tía ya no era ella. Se volvió un chico alto de cabellos negros y mirada del mismo color.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Mi familia! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡¿Qué has hecho con ellos?! —dije ahora completamente asustada y aturdida ¿por qué todos habían desaparecido?

No entiendo nada.

.

.

.

**(Inner)**

Naruto paro en seco al reconocer a aquel joven que yo también conozco, si supieran…

— ¡Itachi! ¿Pero qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿De nuevo quieres capturarme? ¡Pues ahora no podrás derrotarme he mejorado! —Los gritos llenos de autosuficiencia de Naruto se escucharon en todo el lugar, incluso su quejido de dolor cuando alguien había caído encima del— ¿P-pero que cojones?—logro decir apenas al ser aplastado por Sasuke quien había hecho su aparición.

Siendo tan genial, tan ¡kawaii! Inevitablemente lance un suspiro, el sigue siendo tan serio y atrayente desde hace tiempo sin embargo su amargura y frialdad han aumentado.

—Itachi ¿Qué es lo que quieres con Haruno? —la pregunta directa y al hoyo del Uchiha hizo que por fin en los ojos de Itachi se mostrara muestra de que prestaba atención y planeaba responder.

—Ella debe tomar sus elecciones. Ahora tomara la decisión que marcara todo a este punto. Una familia falsa o una familia muerta.

— ¡Sakura no elegirá ninguna de esas! ¡Su familia estará viva! ¡Ella lo lograra! —Naruto como siempre, tan impaciente se lanzó al ataque mientras gritaba esto, se notaba que estaba completamente seguro que Sakura lograría salvar su familia, a pesar de que debe salvar todo un mundo.

Yo sin embargo…yo…un libro que trajo a una chica, que sin que ella lo supiera su destino su maldición le traerá mucho sufrimiento, secretos que no debían ser revelados y una infelicidad, solo la traje porque eso, eso fue lo que yo me negaba a… ¡Por kami!

Sasuke antes de que Naruto llegara a Itachi y lograra darle un golpe que sería esquivado, él había ido hasta su hermano y casi cerca de su mejilla logrando cortar un poco su blanca piel, había pasado su katana llena de esa electricidad.

—_Ahora es cuando deberías liberarla—_la suave y peligrosa voz susurrante del Uchiha menor fue como una dulce y candente caricia para mis oídos, incluso su hermano sufrió un pequeño escalofrió que omitió al agarrar a su pequeño hermano del cuello y aventarlo al otro lado mientras adoptaba una pose típica de todo chico guapo y frio, además de fuerte acariciando su mejilla notando la sangre saliendo de la herida.

Oh~ si no fuera porque sé que estamos en peligro aun si solo es un chico, un demonio de más de 700 años, era inevitable no ver lo guapo y elegante que podía ser aquel atrayente demonio.

—Deja que ella decida estúpido hermano menor—menciono con aquella ronca y fuerte voz que podía derretir el joven corazón de cualquier dama. Incluso aunque yo no tuviera corazón mi alma era más poderosa y el logro hacer agitar mi alma.

El campesino se acercó a Itachi entregándole a Sakura, yo la mire preocupada y quise acercarme, el observo eso, al sentir sus ojos era como si me quemaran, un delicioso fuego que calentaba mis hojas y me hacían estremecer.

—Inner…aléjate de esta chica. Deja que ella decida. Aun que te afectara, si ella se queda en ese mundo, si ella dice un _si_…tu volverás a dormir otra eternidad hasta que otro Haruno caiga en tus redes. —no pude evitar ponerme completamente blanca… ¿cómo él? Como logro saber lo que hago, si apenas había cruzado palabras…lo conozco pero el, él se su pone que ya me ha olvidado, pero… ¿porque siento que él sabe más de mí que todos los demás?

.

.

.

**(Sakura)**

—Haruno…tu linaje es muy importante en este mundo, conforme vayas avanzando notaras que esto no es lo que quieres. Te doy la oportunidad de vivir en esta realidad que aun que no son casi las mismas personas, podrás sentirlo tan verdadero. Podrás estar con tu familia, en **_tu_** realidad…—la gruesa y elegante voz de aquel hombre me dejo hipnotizada.

¿Mi realidad?

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa salió de mis labios. No…

— ¿A cambio de qué? Es obvio que quieres algo más de mí, alguien no viene y te regala tu felicidad así de gratis—dije ahora cambiando mi semblante al que muy pocas veces pongo, uno de seriedad, soy buena adivinando los sentimientos, con Sasuke-kun fue algo difícil pero logre saber sus emociones, con este tipo de aspecto frio e inmutable lo sabré.

Entrecerré mis ojos y me pare completamente quedándome tiesa mirando sus reacciones, analizándolo todo como pocas veces lo hago.

—Chica lista. Aunque intentes ver más allá de mí no lo lograras—no pude evitar dar un salto y alejarme de el cómo dos metros al ver que me había aparecido de atrás con sus ojos oscuros pero sin llegar a ser tan absorbentes como los de Sasuke, solo mostrando frialdad y si mirabas bien un cansancio y sufrimientos que incluso los podías sentir tan tuyos.

—Solo dime que quieres de mí. ¿Crees que dándome una familia falsa aceptare? Me negare, si nada de esto no es verdadero entonces prefiero sufrir y vivir mi realidad a estar en esta. —mi voz sonó tan firme, tan valiente como no me había mostrado antes que me sorprendí, pero no deje que se notara en cambio fruncí mi seño y lo mire retadoramente esperando su respuesta a lo que él se acercó a mí y una risilla reconfortante y nostálgica salió de él, apenas pudiendo apreciar tras esa enorme capa, pude notar aquella sonrisa, una sonrisa amarga.

Estaba tan cerca de mí que no logre moverme, mis piernas se quedaron clavadas en el suelo, y mis ojos verdes ahora brillantes totalmente abiertos, observando cada uno de sus movimientos con asombro.

Alzo una mano y no pude evitar temer y a la vez preguntarme que es lo que haría, y fue tal la sorpresa cuando le sentí acariciando una de mis mejillas, fue inevitable el no sonrojarme y quedarme muda.

¿Será se volvió completamente loco?

¡Joder! Esta acariciando mi mejilla ¡Mi mejilla! Es es es…como en esas historias románticas donde el malo se fija en la buena, y siempre el malo esta por decirlo…buenote…tan violable.

Mi sonrojo llego aún más fuerte tras aquellos pensamientos y reí algo nerviosa.

—En estos momentos eres tan parecida a ella…tan valiente que me has enfrentado sin temerme, como si me aceptaras. Pero se nota la diferencia, tu eres ella y a la vez no, es como si quisieras demostrar que no eres del todo ella, hacerle notar a todos que eres simplemente tu—aquellas palabras, tan susurrante y llenas de incógnitas me dejaron anonada no pude evitar que mi boca se abriera mostrando mi sorpresa y mis ojos brillaran.

Pero tal y como esa caricia vino así de rápida e impredecible, también se fue, como si jamás hubiera pasado, como si todo aquello hubiera sido una ilusión.

Él se volteo dándome la espalda, dejándome completamente muda, sin poder siquiera decir algo.

—Debes elegir bien tu camino. Sabes que es lo que en verdad quieres. Descubrir quién eres. No puedes solo tratar de fingir por momentos algo que no eres y mucho menos acobardarte ¿No es que querías cambiar eso? Ahora puedes hacerlo, he visto cómo eres, y simplemente cambia eso a menos que quieras morir, para sobrevivir aquí, tienes que ser valiente y saber a lo que te enfrentas. Así que… hasta luego Sakura-san…—la despedida fue rápida, y aun que fue raro que hablara mucho, fue como si no hubiera sido más que pocas palabras que se quedaron grabadas con fuego en mi mente.

El desapareció, incluso todo desapareció, mi mente quedo oscura y yo poco a poco comencé a perder el conocimiento, la sensación de estar despierta se esfumo y caí inconsciente.

.

.

.

**(Inner)**

Lance un suspiro al aire mientras Naruto preparaba ramen, y Sasuke se dedicaba a afilar su katana con fiereza. Itachi había escapado de sus manos nuevamente. Sasuke siempre tiene esa fijación por llegar hasta su hermano.

Y al parecer el no lograrlo le molestaba demasiado, mire a Sakura quien estaba durmiendo en una cama improvisada en la cabaña. Aun no despertaba. Me daba algo de orgullo saber que al fin había enfrentado algo después de tanto huir. Pero sentí algo de miedo… ¿y si ella dejaba de temer? ¿Y si ella…se enfrentaba a mí y buscaba la salida por su cuenta?

Ella no puede fortalecerse, no debo dejar que se escape. No aun ella no debe salir de aquí, debe hacer lo que ningún Haruno ha hecho, lo que nadie ha logrado sin morir.

Su futuro, el camino que le queda por delante es difícil, pero yo velare por él, aunque la traje aquí, aunque ella me odie y yo la necesite para mis deseos egoístas y yo sé de sobra que va a morir, no dejare que ese día llegue tan pronto, hare de todo por protegerla.

Haruno Sakura no terminara muerta, no terminara mal ni olvidada como Himeko.

Ella no es Himeko, Sakura no será ella y entonces, todo cambiara, el futuro de este mundo, el de su mundo será diferente ya no habrá más guerra, ni gente sufriendo, los Harunos dejaran de existir por el bien de todos.

Me aleje del campo de visión de los demás hasta ocultarme y me transforme en mi verdadera forma, conjure unas ropas nuevas para Sakura y armas. Además de ciertas cosas necesarias. Sonreí con suficiencia. El hecho de que ella haya mejorado, y crecido mentalmente me daba más poder. Sin que ella lo supiera todo lo bueno que haga, me alimenta.

Ahora puedo transformarme en lo que era antes, en lo que realmente soy. Y podre protegerla como debe de ser.

Himeko no hará la misma estupidez dos veces. Esta vez no se lo permitiré. Sakura ya no será Himeko otra vez.

Y yo al fin seré libre.

* * *

**Oook owo, siento que este capítulo en especial me quedo confuso, hasta yo me confundí XD**

**Hágame sus preguntar, por ahora me despido que ya es tarde, son aproximadamente las 2:45, y se preguntaran ¿Qué cojones hago a esta hora?, pues fácil, me llego la maldita inspiración a esta hora que se supone debería dormir. Comencé a escribir mis ideas antes de que huyeran y al final termine haciendo todo el capítulo XD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, en el próximo chapter prometo responder sus amables comentarios que simplemente me animan mucho, en verdad gracias, es bueno tenerlos nuevamente cerca n_n y que hayan disfrutado de este fic extraño e hilarante.**

**Sinceramente todo esto nació de un sueño que tuve XD y se volvió esto, un fic que cada que tengo ideas o momentos de inspiración sigue saliendo más y más.**

**Mis nuevos proyectos son que Ino y Hinata salgan nuevamente, quizás un Itasakusasu por si lo han notado. Meter a Himeko en medio de esta relación XD, y quizás ver con quien meter a Naruto, ustedes elijan. Y de a poco a poco iré metiendo a los demás personajes. Más que nada en el fic los más importantes y personajes claves son: Inner principalmente, Himeko, Sasuke, Madara, Itachi, Naruto, Orochimaru, Ino y aun no se a quienes más. Pero por lo pronto ellos dos quienes ocultan y saben más cosas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

**Chapter 8. Lazo**

Sakura no ha pasado tantas cosas como para llorar demasiado y entrar en depresión. Pero mentalmente ella es débil, físicamente igual. Ella es débil.

Sasuke lo sabe, por eso se le hace una niña fastidiosa. Desde que la vio sabía que era débil, pero jamás conto con que ella fuera la de la leyenda.

Sakura no sabe nada…aun es inocente, aun su mente no se ha oscurecido, no ha sido tomada por el, ni si quiera sabe que es lo que le espera en toda esta mierda.

Pero Sasuke sonríe y se divierte. Ver a aquella chica de cabellos rosas cortos y despeinados, cara angelical y blanca como porcelana cubierta de un fino vestido blanco de encaje (Una pijama ya sucia y rota) eso solo decía una cosa: Presa fácil y deliciosa.

Aquella chica estaba completamente en peligro. No solo el hecho de ser mencionada ya en las leyendas, parecerse a Himeko, ser Haruno, tener una jodida maldición y a todo un mundo detrás de ella.

No, ¡claro que no! La cosa es que ella tiene una maldita suerte. Lo ha notado, no solo en como la comida se le quema sin siquiera un esfuerzo, en cómo se tropieza porque ella ya es torpe por naturaleza. Sabe que es inteligente incluso podría decirse que su inteligencia es tan comparable como la de él. Y eso que él es un demonio y sabe demasiadas cosas…

No ella ya estaba maldita incluso antes de saber que lo estaba. Es gracioso saben, pero él se dio cuenta porque siempre, siempre tiene algo malo que le pasa. Lo que Sasuke no comprende es como es que hasta ahora no se ha vuelto loca, como es que su corazón no ha sido rencoroso y no le ha dejado poseer su alma, comérsela y verla a ella como la quiere ver…destrozada, vengativa ¡Con odio! Quiere verla sufrir. Es un demonio ¿Qué esperaban?

Realmente deseaba verla rota, como una frágil muñeca, como lo que es. Una simple humana con una maldición.

Volteo a ver a aquella pelirrosa que aun dormía serenamente en aquella cama, habían llegado por fin a una aldea.

Recordó con algo de molestia todo aquello que paso cuando llegaron:

_Flas Back_

_La aldea "Bosque perdido", fue increíble encontrarla detrás de unas montañas, después de que Naruto cayó a un lago salió sorprendido diciendo que aquel lago no mojaba, más bien no tenía agua. Y que abajo había escaleras hacia una puerta. _

_Curiosos fueron hasta aquella puerta con Sakura en brazos, y a Inner flotando a su lado. Sasuke noto que aquella puerta tenía un sello._

_Aquel sello que solo cierto grupo que él conocía sabía hacerlo. Y con cierta nostalgia miro a Naruto quien sonrió complacido._

_Hizo unos sellos con sus manos logrando abrir aquella puerta que demostró más escaleras y después pasto, arboles casas futurísticas pero con un toque de fantasía haciendo todo más sorprendente a la vista, seres de luz que brillaban flotando por los lugares, pequeños animalillos por ahí, lagos de agua cristalina y una iluminación causada por el sol que aquel lago falso arriba de sus cabezas dejaba ver._

_De pronto una de aquellas luces se acercó a nuestros protagonistas como inspeccionándolos._

_—Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke…los estábamos esperando—hablo una pequeña y chillona voz de aquella partícula de luz brillante. Naruto asintió sabiendo algo que Sasuke e incluso Inner llegaba a predecir. _

_Llegaron a una mansión enorme sacada de alguna loca historia, decorada de blanco con partes futurísticas, una enorme fuente que se alzaba hasta arriba llegando al techo donde el lago falso y varias ventanas se hacían ver les sorprendió._

_Entraron siendo guiados por la partícula y llegaron a lo que sería una sala de reuniones bastante amplia con una enorme mesa triangular de hierro flotante al igual que las sillas flotantes._

_En el centro de la mesa un tipo de panel cuadrado de tonos magenta iluminaba la habitación._

_—Si me permiten llevare a la joven a una de nuestras habitaciones—menciono la partícula quitándole a Sakura de los brazos del rubio quien la cargaba, la partícula con una fuerza y poder extraordinario logro hacer flotar a la pelirrosa y se la llevo a una habitación._

_Sasuke y Naruto se sentaron en una de las sillas e Inner se quedó flotando al lado de Naruto._

_—Así que el Hokage tenía razón…vinieron…—La voz monótona con una pequeñez de sorpresa les hizo mirar hacia un chico de cabellos amarrados en forma de piña y ojos analizadores._

_Shikamaru Nara fue quien los recibió con flojera. Un demonio bastante flojo pero con mucho potencial y un fuerte poder de analizar y manejar sombras llegando a tele transportarse con estas._

_— ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía Shikamaru! ¿Cómo están los demás? —hablo Naruto con aquella voz animada, siempre llamando la atención._

_Sasuke no dijo nada, hace tiempo que no hablaba con Shikamaru desde que el renuncio a su lado demoniaco siendo ahora lo que podría ser un hibrido, pero con menos fuerza a demonio._

_Es raro ya que el deseo volverse fuerte, ser un demonio mientras Shikamaru simplemente dejo esa oportunidad._

_De repente entraron más personas, los primeros en verse fueron _

_Kiba Inuzuka, un licántropo, mostrando aquella aura salvaje y aquellos colmillos gruesos y afilados sentándose a platicar y discutir con Naruto, los dos haciendo un alboroto._

_Después llego Shino, un ser que aun nadie sabe que es, y el jamás menciona nada, los únicos que saben es Hinata, Kiba y dos personas más._

_Luego más tarde Choji, un zombie que come solo basura chatarra, y de vez en cuando uno que otro cerebro. Seguido de el casi pisándole los talones Lee un elfo quien venía hablando con su amiga Tenten una bella y simpática ninfa._

_Ya al final llegaron Neji Hyuga un Humanoide, Kakashi un vampiro, con Asuma un licántropo y Kurenai un Hada._

_Todos estaban ocupando su lugar siendo solo tres lugares que faltaban. Ahí fue donde Sarutobi un brujo ya viejo y sabio se sento en la punta de aquel triangulo, con un cetro de cristal con una luz arriba de él flotando de un tono blanco y resplandeciente que disminuía y aumentaba de tamaño._

_Y detrás de el para sorpresa de todos venían Hinata con aquella personalidad dulce (Mientras no sacaba la otra) e Ino mirando a Sasuke con asombro y luego a Naruto. Después de todo es una cazadora._

_Fue inevitable que todos la miraran con cierta desconfianza._

_—Bien silencio todos, es hora de planear lo que hemos venido hablando hace siglos. Aquella maldición Haruno, las tres maldiciones legendarias. Uchihas, Harunos y Uzumakis. —La fuerte y penetrante voz de Sarutobi se hizo escuchar, todos se callaron. Algunos con cierta dificultad como Naruto quien es un hablador de primera._

_—Habiamos planeado antes, incluso antes de que Himeko-chan apareciera, cuando su bisabuela, la primera Haruno apareció creando las tres maldiciones, cuando comenzó todo…_

_Hace miles de años atrás, en Konoha existían dos seres que se odiaban, que eran como el ying y el yang. Aquellos dos seres más legendarios y magníficos, los más poderosos seres que pudieron existir._

_Uchihas y Senjus._

_Demonios y Ángeles._

_Siempre compitiendo, jamás podían estar en paz. Hashirama Senju un noble ángel, de gran corazón, sin si quiera una pisca de rencor y gran fuerza vital era aquel que representaba todo su clan._

_Habían mas ángeles claro, pero los senjus eran unos angeles muy poderosos…decían que ellos eran la mano derecha de dios, hijos de él, claro todos eran hijos pero no eran más que inferiores (aun que ellos mismo dijeran lo contrario, aunque todos dijeran que los ángeles son iguales) pero no era así._

_Los demonos tenían esa ventaja, al no ver nada bueno no había hipocresía, se mostraban tal cual eran, con cierto toque de cinismo y egoísmo._

_Por eso cuando Hashirama siendo apenas un niño, un pequeño inocente que no sabía que cada ángel que nacía era ir a la muerte segura. Puesto que los ángeles y demonos peleaban sin fin, llevándose a todos los demás seres. Cuando Hashirama encontró a Madara, cuando lo vio a los ojos supo que nada sería igual._

_Hubo enfrentamiento, ya que su rivalidad alcanzaba limites insospechables, había algunos que decían que su odio era más poderoso. Que Hashirama no lo odiaba que solo quería llevarlo a la luz, y que Madara si odiaba._

_Que Hashirama era amor puro y Madara solo odio._

_Fue ahí que una joven de largos cabellos de un tono peculiar…rosa llego a la aldea. Nadie la conocía, no sabían de donde había llegado y ni que ser era. No parecía vampiro, sin embargo su piel era pálida. No era un ángel pero sus ojos mostraban paz y no era un demonio sin embargo cuando se enojaba sacaba una gran fuerza y un aura atemorizante._

_Sus ojos de un singular verde, como el pasto, como las hojas, risueños y amables cautivaron a todos…llegando a cautivar a un ángel y un demonio._

_Sin embargo la historia no dio el giro romántico, hubo aventuras, la chica se había enamorado del demonio. Pero debía morir pues tenía un oscuro secreto que atraía desgracia al pueblo._

_Ya que ella era una llave, solo un objeto a más poder. Su amor por aquel demoño la segó, sin darse cuenta que solo la utilizaban, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde, asesinada por su primer y único amor, dejando a un joven ángel enamorado, quien por primera vez sintió ira, venganza, peleo contra el demonio._

_Los dos murieron…o eso dijeron. Pero quedo una maldición, ya que el ángel con lo poco de vida llamo a un brujo, quien le concedió un deseo, que aquella Haruno y el reencarnara para así poder amarla._

_Ahí se selló aquella maldición, los Uchihas, cada milenio un Uchiha, un Madara reencarnaba…al igual que un Hashirama y un Haruno._

_Pero no todo quedo ahí, un senju se enamoró de una Uzumaki, aquellos demonios de aspecto de zorro, sin embargo de todos ellos solo uno portaba al más poderoso demonio, eran buenos pero contaban con la maldición de tener doble personalidad, en lo oscuro de su alma, un demonio tenían._

_Fue ahí que pronto la maldición se pasó a los Uzumakis cuando todos los Senju fueron extinguidos dejando solo a uno o eso decían._

_Lo que nadie sabía… que aquella Haruno solo estaba hecha de cosas buenas y malas, con una fuerte atracción a las maldiciones y a los problemas. Por eso fue inevitable que hubiera desgracia._

_Todo era planeado, y ya estaba hecho._

_Por eso hubo una alianza, cuando se enteraron que a esa mujer nació, también nació una fuerte maldad, y el rencor. Que algo pasaría cuando ella reencarnara, todos morirían. Eso decía la leyenda y todos los Hokages magos lo sabían. _

_Por eso cuando un Haruno llegaba, cuando aquella chica de cabellos rosas aparecía en el mundo, y un Uchiha o Uzumaki llegaban a amarla, cuando ella sacara todo su poder y descubriera todo ahí despertaría la verdadera maldición._

_Todos mataban a cada Haruno. Sin embargo hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe. Por ejemplo lo de Karin y Sasori, lo de Inner, incluso el extraño caso de Himeko que todos la mencionan._

_—La alianza que hicimos desde hace siglos cuando todos los Hokages decidimos ser los líderes, si queremos sobrevivir había que matar a cada Haruno. Sin embargo, hemos pensado en cambiar el futuro este cruel destino. Cuando paso lo de Himeko…he pensado mucho, que aquellas chicas no merecen la muerte—su voz sonando algo triste siendo seguido por las miradas melancólicas de todos. Realmente Himeko había marcado a todos._

_Era la única Haruno que sorprendió a todos, que casi logre terminar con las desgracia, sin embargo fue…asesinada._

_Su muerte mancho de sangre este mundo de fantasías, tan cruel para cada Haruno. Ellas eran las Alicias de Wonderland._

_Y nada era un sueño…_

_—Con esta reunión que hago es para informarles que entrenaremos a nuestra nueva Haruno, le contaremos todo y ella enfrentara su destino, esta vez Uchiha y Uzumaki no deben intervenir si ella llega a enamorarse, si ustedes la aman pasara lo de hace siglos. Saben que si saca todo su poder aquella fuerza oscura despertara, pero ella será entrenada…para morir con toda aquella maldición. —Lo último que dijo Sarutobi antes de pararse y despedirse dejo a varios sorprendidos y a otros alegres._

_Haruno Sakura debía morir, y aun que al final moriría salvando a otras Harunos, ella no sobreviviría. Naruto sintió un amargo sabor en la boca, no le gustaba, debía salvarla. Eso dictaba su corazón._

_Sasuke intento sonreír, era como él quería, pero sin poder evitarlo sin siquiera notarlo se había encariñado un poco, y el que tuviera que morir no le agradaba._

_La que más sufría y lo dio a notar fue Inner, ella realmente planeaba salvarla, aunque su inicial cometido fue que luchara, no tenía por qué morir, por eso ella estaba ahí, por es ella había vuelto a nacer ¡Era injusto! Ella solo era una joven que ni siquiera sabía lo que le esperaba._

_Solo buscaba una salida, y ellos más la metían a su cruel destino._

_Fin del Flas Black_

¿Por qué una chica tan normal, tan torpe tenia aquel destino?

Sasuke sabía que todo parecía sacado de una loca historia, y toda una maldición por un estúpido amor, pero el confiaba que había más que solo amor como según decían.

Que Madara no solo buscaba poder, que Hashirama no solo hizo todo por amor, y que aquella Haruno no era un misterio del todo.

Que habían más cosas, así debía ser…por qué entonces, tanto sufrir por una estupidez…el no admitiría eso, él no podía solo dejar que todo pasara por amor, por culpa de un idiota de Konoha.

Sabía que el elegido de los Uchihas no había sido él, su hermano, una historia que el casi no cuenta y que muy pocos saben es que su hermano Itachi iba a ser el nuevo Madara, pero entonces el mato a todo su clan, a todos los demonios, sin dejar ningún Uchiha, sin importarle los demás demonios, porque los únicos y reales demonios, los únicos hijos de satán eran ellos…los únicos malditos eran ellos.

Y los mato a todos, Sasuke jamás le perdonaría eso, haber matado a todo el clan. Sufrir tanto, y que todo los problemas fueran ligados a ese estúpido romance le daba nauseas, ganas de destruir todo.

Tomar a Sakura del cuello y ahorcarla, porque sentía de repente muy en el fondo que era su culpa.

Con un suspiro pesado y sus orbes rojizos por sentir aquella ansiedad por matarla se paró de su lugar alejándose. Debía seguir el plan que tenía trazado.

Después de todo que él se encontrara con Sakura no fue más que solo un encuentro, porque el realmente estaba herido, él estaba perdido de su equipo, y todo eso él lo aprovecho, el encuentro, toda esta historia incluso ahora este desarrollo.

Pero le estaba cansando, nuevamente se distraía de su objetivo, como con Himeko, por eso él se fue, pero ahora Sakura le hace seguir con esos idiotas que él había abandonado antes.

Maldijo por lo bajo y salió de la habitación silenciosamente dejando a una pelirrosa quien aun dormía profundamente, sin saber aún que le depara el futuro.

Sakura no es fuerte, pero es muy lista.

**(Sakura)**

Desperté en un cuarto, la cama flotaba…ok, ya nada me sorprende en este lugar.

Me pare lentamente notando ahora que traía una bata blanca, mire a los lados y en un buro había una nota, fui hasta ella y la leí:

**_Sakura, aquí hay ropa para que te la pongas, a un lado de la habitación hay una puerta, date un baño y cámbiate. Ve a las escaleras que están al fondo a la izquierda, ahí encontraras a una guía, una luz que te guiara hasta nosotros._**

**_Inner_**

Con algo de flojera me dirigí hasta aquella puerta, entrando y notando un hermoso baño, una enorme tina, en la cual comenzó a llenarse automáticamente. Me quite la ropa y entre en la tina.

Unos momentos más tarde ya estaba con mi ropa nueva. Un falda rosa palo con un short negro de bajo, una blusa de color rosa vino o rosa cereza, unas coderas blancas, unos guantes negros y finalmente unas maravillosas botas al estilo ninja. En realidad toda mi ropa daba ese toque ninja que simplemente me fascino.

Me mire al espejo y me asombre…hace tiempo que no me veía, ¿ya cuando tiempo había pasado de darme un baño y tener ropas limpias?

Había pasado ya era casi un mes, una semana más y se cumpliría el mes, realmente con todos aquellos problemas, intentos de matarme y ser maltratada, las sorpresas daba un toque de que todo había pasado en segundos, pero realmente fue en semanas.

Mi reflejo realmente me sorprendió, mi cabello rosa antes largo ahora me llegaba al cuello, algo despeinado y rebelde. Mis ojos jades brillaban y tenían ese toque de que parecían un par de farolas que iluminaban, incluso llegue a pensar que en la oscuridad no era necesario una lámpara, con mis ojos iluminaria todo.

Mi piel era sumamente pálida, casi llegando a parecer enfermiza, tenía unas profundas ojeras debajo de los ojos, y mi apariencia daba a conocer lo cansada y estresada que he estado.

Mi cuerpo no tenía ningún cambio, seguía siendo plana por todos lados, con un cuerpo sin forma, delgado y que se notaba debilucho.

Fruncí el ceño… ¡Carajo! Me cortan el cabello y hacen que tenga cambios en mi vida pero joder ¡No me cambian el puto cuerpo a uno mucho mejor!

Que cabrones…

Molesta por eso decidí dejar de observarme y fui hacia donde Inner me había dicho. Llegue a una especie de enorme comedor que estaba vacío, me saco de onda, pensé ¿Y las sillas y la mesa?

Fue ahí que una silla apareció, una flotante al igual que la mesa, parecían de metal, cuando me senté en la silla estaba bastante suave, mire a los lados y fue ahí que note un libro rosa que entraba a escena.

**_"Sabía que te quedaría bien"_**

La chillona y pacifica voz de Inner sonando en mi cabeza me hizo sonreír, ella supo que me quedaría bien, incluso parecía predecir que me gustaría.

—Gracias—dije con amabilidad, Inner agarrando un tono rosa pálido con ciertos tonos brillantes de arcoíris me hizo saber que estaba sumamente alegre.

**_"Sakura, es hora de presentarte a los demás. Ellos son la fraternidad Konoha…"_**

Inner se puso a mi lado dejándome ver como aparecían los demás comenzando a sentarse en el comedor.

Mire impresionada a Ino quien también me miraba aunque con cierto resentimiento, luego a Hinata quien me sonreía alegre. Fue una sorpresa ver a un chico igual que Hinata, tenía un tipo de bandana en la frente de color café que tenía unas orejas de gato a los lados, sus ropas eran un suéter de manga larga café bajito, unos pantalones negros y unos converse, lo que me sorprendió fue la cola larga y fina de gato, y unos guantes con garras al parecer de algún tipo de metal. Sus ojos idénticos a los de Hinata no mostraba paz, pero si una frialdad y seriedad casi idénticas a Sasuke, solo que el no mostraba ese ego enorme.

Supuse que al igual que Hinata era de aquella rara ciudad. Un humanoide. Y que quizás tenía su alter ego como ella (o quizás no…eso espero…) y tendría su traje robotizado.

—Sakura-san, él es mi primo Neji Hyuga, el igual es un humanoide….en fin me alegra que estés aquí—dijo una sonriente Hyuga con su primo al cual arrastro hasta donde yo estaba, quien solo me miro unos segundos para después perder el interés en mí.

¡Pero que chico más molesto! Ni la dignidad para saludar o decir algo.

—Gracias Hinata-san, creo que mi decisión es la mejor, estar a su lado y enfrentar esto—dije con algo de seguridad aun que en el fondo tenía dudas. En realidad no sé lo que me espera. Sigo siendo cobarde y egoísta. No quiero morir ni ayudar a nadie, solo quiero buscar a mis hermanos y largarnos de este lugar.

—Eso es bueno Haruno, al fin te das cuenta lo que tienes que hacer—la voz fría de Ino me sorprendió, recuerdo su voz tiene sentimiento y es alegre. Esta vez era frívola, casi con desinterés. No dije nada ante eso, seguro aún tiene rencor.

La verdad nadie me entiende. No quiero sonar como la típica adolecente en sus momentos más hormonales y patéticos. Pero realmente ¡Nadie me entiende! ¡¿Cómo carajos esperan que reaccione?! Acabo de llegar de una vida normal, es obvio que quiera huir y no me acostumbre.

¿A quién en su sano juicio le alegraría y aceptaría este estúpido destino?

No yo no, y jamás aceptare el maldito hecho que moriré. Por qué lo sé, debo morir.

Aunque nadie me lo haya dicho el instinto de supervivencia te advierte.

**_"Sakura, te presento a Inuzuka Kiba quien viene con Shino, Shikamaru y Choji" _**

Los saludo de modo ausente, pues mis pensamientos seguían repitiéndose una y otra vez como un maldito disco rayado.

De ahí solo escucho puro "Bla bla bla" de Inner, y salude a muchos sin si quiera mirarlos realmente. Luego para cuando reaccione ya todos estaban comiendo bolas de arroz con curry.

Ni siquiera dije nada, estaba algo decepcionada. Me esperaba ciertas mejoras en mí. Pero solo estaba el hecho de que obligatoriamente debía aceptar mi destino.

Lo quiera o no…

—Sakura-san, usted deberá ser entrenada si quiere saber defenderse y enfrentarse a todo lo que le depara este mundo.

Aquella voz, suave como la seda y elegante me hizo mirar a aquella persona, un hombre de no sé cuántos años, piel pulcra y blanca, cabello plateados desordenados y sumamente atractivo, mas esa mirada oscura atrayente me hizo sonrojarme y casi gritar de la emoción.

Pero luego reaccione.

— ¿entrenada? —pregunte totalmente desorientada, los demás solo lanzaron una risilla, casi como si supieran lo que me esperaba. Y aquella belleza de hombre sonrió con amabilidad y diversión. No pude más que derretirme como mantequilla y suspirar silenciosamente.

—Deberás aprender habilidades Ninjas, habilidades de una cazadora. El estilo Humanoide de los Hyuga. El estilo demonio que te ayudara a controlar tu naturaleza aun no descubierta. Entre muchas cosas más que seguramente no te gustaran—dijo con burla. Yo fruncí el ceño nuevamente molesta.

No aceptare ser entrenada, mucho menos si no me gustara.

—Empiezas hoy Sakura-san—la voz del que Inner me había dicho es el líder de esta hermandad u organización (O lo que sea) me hizo alterarme.

¡¿Hoy?!

—Me niego—dije altanera, no me pondría a sudar como cerdo y hacer una clase de entrenamiento solo porque ellos lo dicen.

—No tienes elección—y ahora si no pude evitar que mi alteración y un aura peligrosa saliera de mi cuerpo. Uchiha Sasuke hacia presencia mirándome casi con burla, divirtiéndose de mí. Y fue inevitable pero no pude controlar fulminarlo y desear que el fuera yo, para que el pasara por toda esta mierda.

Me pare de la mesa con mucha molestia. ¿Por qué carajos tengo que hacer todo esto solo por ellos?

Egoístas, egoístas ¡Malditos!

No hare nada por nadie, que ellos lo resuelvan, me largo iré a buscar a mis hermanos para jamás regresar.

Saliendo de ahí buscando alguna puerta para salir de aquel lugar y largarme a buscar a mis hermanos me encamine siendo seguida por Inner a la cual ni le tome importancia.

Luego al notar que no podía salir enojada, hecha una furia y descontrolada. Todo esto me estaba superando, simplemente ya no lo soportaba.

Golpee la pared dejando un enorme hueco y sin siquiera sorprenderme mire a Inner a la cual agarre y de manera susurrante y peligrosa que daba a entender que en cualquier momento arrancaría cada una de sus hojas le dije.

—Todo esto es tú culpa ¡Así que arréglalo de una puta vez! Porque yo no moveré ningún dedo ¿Por qué carajos tengo que cumplir el puto destino de la jodida Himeko? Ella es una puta cobarde por déjame su maldito destino de mierda. Yo no elegí ser Haruno, incluso hubiera preferido que mi jodido apellido no existiera. No quiero estar aquí ¡Quiero irme a casa y olvidarme de esto! Sobre todo de ti, tú quien me trajo a este maldito mundo…Inner no sabes las ganas que tengo de deshojarte hoja por hoja, y luego incinerarte al fuego.

Inner tembló entre mis manos ante mi amenaza y mi voz asesina ahora gruesa, supe que mis ojos brillaron con una intensidad penetrante que le dieron aún más terror.

Luego la solté para dejarla quizás en un estado de shock, sin tomarle importancia y con el pensamiento de querer encontrar el cuarto en el que estaba antes me apareció una de esas lucecitas guías a la cual seguí y me guio a mi habitación.

Apenas llegue me encerré con seguro y me tire a la cama deseando profundamente despertar de esta horrible pesadilla.

Así fue como nuevamente me dormí sin importarme lo demás.

**(Pov Karin)**

Hace ya una semana, casi un mes que llegamos aquí. Estoy preocupada por Sakura.

Ella es pequeña, y muy vulnerable. No pude protegerla.

Con furia cerré mis puños sintiendo mi demonio interior descontrolarse. Suspire mirando a Sasori quien tomo mi mano y me sonrió ligeramente, tratando de que dejara de sentir aquella frustración y enojo hacia mí misma.

Era inevitable, quiero y amo a Sakura como mi hermana, como si fuera de mi sangre…aun que sé que no lo es y jamás lo fue.

Toda la realidad que ella vivió es una maldita farsa. Incluso cuando yo me entere quise destruir todo y fue así, lo destruí, casi mato a todos. Incluso a Sasori, y ese maldito libro me llevo a este lugar, hecha una furia mate a varias personas, luego fui encerrada junto con Sasori al cual arrastre a todo esto. El jamás menciono nada, parecía ausente.

Cuando nosotros fuimos los Harunos que debían morir injustamente, cuando ellos creían eso quisieron matarnos a la primera. Luego Akatsuki quiso secuestrarnos y sacar de mi lo peor, mi demonio interior. Y a Sasori reclutarlo.

Pero luego alguien nos ayudó a volver, una mujer de cabello rosas. Y ella sin si quiera saber mi nombre supo que era Uzumaki. Nos ayudó a salir.

Nos dijo que protegeremos a la verdadera Haruno y que el libro no era malo, solo buscaba proteger a los demás y volver a unirse con ella. No pregunte sobre eso.

Hay cosas que jamás entendí, por ejemplo el por qué nos hicieron pasar por Harunos a Sasori y a mi siendo los dos de diferentes clanes.

O el hecho que extrañamente seamos gemelos, y tengamos una conexión extrañamente profunda llegando yo a sentir lo que Sasori siente, incluso leyendo sus pensamientos y compartiendo poder aun que nuestros poderes sean diferentes.

El por qué estamos aquí. Y el hecho de mi demonio interior. Tantas cosas.

Que sencillamente Sakura no es la única con tantas incógnitas estúpidas y sin sentido, también nosotros las tenemos.

Me molestaba ¡Me enloquecía! Todo esto me ponía con ganas de destruir todo y mandarlo a la mierda. Pero debía tranquilizarme, algo difícil pues mi carácter siempre fue pesado e impulsivo.

Sonreí con maldad teniendo pensamientos retorcidos de yo matando y destruyendo todo.

Pero luego toda mi desesperación, enojo, tristeza y aquellos locos pensamientos llegaron a nada cuando mi "Gemelo" me abrazo. Solo sentí mi loco latido de mi corazón en sincronía al de él. Y sonreí algo nostálgica mientras lo abrazaba.

A Sasori le borrarían la memoria…y lo reclutarían a ellos y a mí me matarían. No podíamos hacer nada.

Sentí las cálidas lagrimas resbalar por mi rostro y un profundo dolor en el pecho, abrase con más fuerza al que creía mi hermano, o una parte de mí se aferraba a ello.

Después de todo mi amor a el a veces era contradictorio y nunca logre entenderlo.

Susurre que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, y que por sobre todo no me olvidara.

Era imposible. Estábamos condenados…sin evitarlo caímos al suelo y sentí sus lágrimas dulces cayendo en mis mejillas mientras el me besaba la coronilla de la cabeza.

—Jamás te olvidare…a ti ni a Sakura, las dos tienen mi corazón—sus palabras cálidas me hicieron sollozar más, desesperada por comenzar a perder, deseando tener a mi hermana y abrazarnos los tres. Sin importar que, siempre fuimos los tres y siempre nos amaríamos.

**(Narro yo)**

_"Deseo regresar a casa"_

Fueron los pensamientos de los tres hermanos que por primera vez sintieron el mismo dolor y una unión que jamás se romperían.

Sakura lloraba mientras dormía, viéndose abrazada a sus hermanos, soñando y recordando los viejos momentos cuando estaban unidos.

Mientras Sasori y Karin lloraban abrazados deseando estar nuevamente unidos los tres.

Al final, aunque no fueran realmente hermanos, su lazo es más fuerte que cualquiera, y siempre serán los tres _juntos_.

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza TTwTT, pero he tenido varios problemillas, en fin. Realmente espero les guste.**

**Fue difícil (En realidad no XD) pero logre hacer el Chapter 8.**

**Todo gracias a que recupere la imaginación y el entusiasmo :3**

**Sé que quedaron más WTF que nunca con este capítulo XD, y bueno se revelaron muchas cosas al igual que quedaron otras en más misterio.**

**Si me gusta el misterio *o***

**En el próximo capítulo aclarare sus dudas, las que tengan solo díganlo (escríbanlo XD) y yo les responderé :D**

**Por cierto 2 cosas más:**

**Hare próximamente dos nuevos fanfics XD, uno será yaoi (si repentinamente he visto mucho yaoi y me volví obsesiva XD) Sasunaru y otro será de Invasor Zim *3* amo esa serie animada, y después de analizarla (que solo fue ver la relación entre Dib y Zim) para darme cuenta de esa tensión entre los dos me ¡Encanto! *o* así que solo les aviso mis nuevos proyectos aún en proceso.**

**No les dire cuando publicare la continuación de este fanfic, me di cuenta que si les digo no cumplo XD, y mejor evitemos eso, además que aún no tengo el chapter 9 (si ya sé que mala soy XD) pero intentare que sea lo más pronto posible.**

**Bien sin más que decir les pido una disculpa por mi tardanza, sé que uno debe estar más comprometido con el fic, mis más sinceras disculpas y espero en verdad de corazón que les haya gustado :D**

**Se despide Blink! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto **

* * *

_**Chapter 9. Giro inesperado**_

Sakura estuvo entrenando 3 semanas enteras. Kakashi-sensei como ella le dice ahora realmente era fuerte y le dejaba en un nivel mucho más patético del que de por sí ya tiene.

Él le dijo que para que no se sintiera del todo sola, su equipo seria Naruto y Sasuke.

Aunque la pelirrosa ya se sentía bastante en desventaja, hacer equipos con ellos la hacían sentir atrás, que todos ellos eran inalcanzables, podría decir que solo veía sus espaldas. Sin poder evitarlo se sentía triste, furiosa e incluso llego a tener envidia.

Le desagradaba ser débil, llorar y no ser fuerte. Ya hasta salió odiando a Inner, que para mala suerte del libro parlanchín Sakura le había estado ignorando. No solo sentirse débil, indefensa y totalmente estúpida. Deseaba no hablar con nadie, no conocer a nadie por eso se volvió fría con los demás y en la soledad de su habitación observaba aquella enorme luna plateada con otras lunas al su alrededor y el montón de estrellas. Mirando dos en especial anhelando estar con sus hermanos.

Su entrenamiento con Kakashi era la velocidad, y defensa, él le estaba enseñando posiciones de ataques, como atacar, lanzar shurikens, kunais, entre otro tipo de armas ninjas.

Mientras con Ino (extrañamente) ella le enseñaba como poner barreras en su mente, Sakura, curiosamente es muy hábil, su mente es fuerte, tiene un gran poder de convicción y un fuerte yo interior. Al principio Ino logro entrar a su mente después no lo volvió a lograr, Sakura había demostrado ser una gran aprendiz y no se dejaba manipular en cuanto su mente.

También Ino le enseño a utilizar dagas y pistolas contra toda clase de criaturas, sus habilidades de Cazadora y como dar saltos de gran potencia al igual que puñetazos, aunque la fuerza de Ino era mínima ante un demonio, demostraba tener gran agilidad.

Luego inevitablemente tuvo que ser entrenada por Hinata que varias veces saco su otra personalidad y amenazo con destruirla de un solo zarpazo al igual que Neji con aquellas garras de gato ciertamente muy afiladas. Su estilo ligero y suave, casi como si bailaran le costó demasiado trabajo, ella no estaba hecha para la delicadeza y elegancia. Que lamentable…al ver que el estilo Hyuga en ella no tenía efecto alguno, prefirieron que no lo aprendiera. Era mejor que utilizara las cosas en las que realmente es hábil.

Y finalmente llego la peor parte y aún más extraña de todas. Un demonio como profesor.

No le dejaron a Shikamaru como profesor ya que este tenía su estilo hibrido, y de alguna manera solo él podía hacerlo, al igual que con otros personajes, como Naruto u otros que tiene su propio estilo y Sakura jamás lograría dominarlo en poco tiempo.

Y realmente el tiempo es lo que comenzaba a agotarse.

En fin, su profesor fue un sexi y arrogante demonio de cabellos negros, y muy amargado por cierto.

Uchiha Sasuke le hizo caer una y otra, y otra y otra hasta que Sakura creyó que había muerto.

El poder demoniaco arrasaba con su sistema, el entraba en su mente haciéndole ver diferentes realidades que la volvían loca, el disfrutaba verla caer. El simplemente es despiadado con ella, aun sabiendo que pudo haberla matado por muy fuerte que sea mentalmente.

Luego Sasuke le enseño su Doujutsu, los ojos rojos el magnífico Sharingan, aquello le impresiono, solo en dos ocasiones logro ver aquellos ojos, cuando Sasuke iba a matarla la primera vez, y los de Itachi.

Llego el final de aquel entrenamiento que solo logro aumentar la velocidad y fuerza de Sakura como un 20% al menos era algo.

Ella es débil, a pesar de todo, su fuerza y habilidades son mínimas y ante algún ataque simplemente sería una inútil. Aunque por suerte Sakura ya no puede caer en Genjutsus tan fácilmente y si cae ella puede salir de ellos.

Nuestra protagonista no estaba nada convencida en hacer esto, sabía que no podía escapar ¡Jamás lograría salir a menos que venciera toda esa mierda! Y era terrible. Sus puños se cerraban y con aquella furia en su interior, sin darse cuenta muchas veces ignorando aquello que nadie había notado más que Inner, sus ojos parecían unas llamas verdes tan luminosas y su fuerza aumentaba llegando incluso a competir con la de Ino o incluso más.

Nadie lo sabía, quizás algunos sí, pero Sakura es realmente fuerte y tiene una naturaleza que ni ella misma sabe que es.

Sasuke ya antes le había dicho que no era humana, Sakura a veces piensa en el porqué de aquello que le dijo el Uchiha.

Pero prefiere olvidarlo y decirse a sí misma y a todos que es una simple humana en un extraño lugar donde al parecer el destino la odia demasiado como para llevarla a una muerte segura.

¿Llorar? ¿Huir?

Sakura lo intento, lloro demasiado, en verdad no quiere morir ¡¿A quién le gustaría morir?! Y más por personas que ni si quiera conoce ¿Por qué morir por alguien al que ni si quiera le interesas mas para salvar su trasero?

Por eso a ella le daban ataques de furia, esa furia amarga la cual por más que tratas de tragártela no funciona y te deja como si tuvieras una soga en el cuello, tan difícil de respirar por aquel enojo. Ese enojo que te hace latir el corazón con fuerza, los ojos fundirse como el fuego y las ganas asesinas de destruir todo.

Intento huir pero ni si quiera eso estaba en su favor, no lograba salir de aquel castillo o lo que sea que fuera aquella cosa donde ella ahora estaba viviendo.

Incluso antes quiso irse pero es imposible ¿Dónde carajos esta la salida?

Fue ahí que tuvo que rendirse un poco, nuestra protagonista tenía un plan.

Después de llorar, deprimirse, destruir la habitación, gritar como loca, tratar mal a los demás por sentirse un simple objeto que los salvara, como la maldita llave a la puerta de la cual está la salida a un mundo mejor donde nadie sufriría.

Pensó en algo…

**(Sakura)**

Antes que nada aislé estos pensamientos de Inner, no quiero que aquel inútil libro que me trajo a este jodido mundo me arruine mis planes, en verdad ya me arruino la vida no la quiero aún más arruinada.

Entonces, he pensado que les seguiré el juego, actuare como lo sigo haciendo, pero ya es hora de dejar de llorar…o eso espero, el caso es que entro al juego completamente, entrenare como me dijeron y le hare de la estúpida heroína que todos quieren ¡Malditos! Y al final no hare ni mierda ¡Se lo merecen! Para luego buscar a mis hermanos y largarme lo más pronto. Debo conseguir poder para lograr irme.

Eso es lo que tengo en mente y debo hacerlo, ya no quiero estar aquí, todo esto es injusto.

Parpadee después de aquellos pensamientos y nuevamente apreté los puños sintiendo la ira fluyendo por todo mi cuerpo. Ya era seguido enojarme y demostrar todo mi mal carácter logrando asustar incluso hasta a Hinata, y ellos se dejaban, algunos claro, gritonear por mí, y me ponía aún mas furiosa…lo hacían solo porque seguro creían que iba a morir pronto ¡No quiero su jodida lastima idiotas!…

Y yo también comienzo a creerlo…es inevitable, no soy fuerte solo soy una simple humana, o ya ni eso soy ¡No sé qué carajos soy! Y estoy perdiendo, ya Kami-sama no me escucha, jamás lo ha hecho y mis hermanos, sus estrellas brillan con menos intensidad…

No sé qué hacer…

Mire las estrellas como siempre lo hacía, asomándome por la ventana y pensando en esos dos seres que tanto amo mire a aquellas dos estrellas ahora opacas, sin aquel brillo intenso.

Fue ahí que algo paso, la estrella de mi hermana poco a poco fue oscureciéndose hasta que se apagó, un horrible escalofrió paso por mi cuerpo, puede sentir claramente como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón. Con alarma y aun incrédula nuevamente busque la estrella de mi hermana pero ya no estaba.

Aun en shock caí al suelo bruscamente y comencé a sollozar, escuche el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y sentí unas cálidas manos acariciando mis cabellos y la voz de Inner llamándome, pero yo ya no escuchaba solo a lo lejos alcanzaba a escuchar mis gritos desgarradores llamando a Karin como una macabra melodía sin fin.

Después no logre saber que más paso todo era tan borroso y confuso, me sentí tan oscura, tan sola y abandonada, ya no había sentido había perdido a una hermana, a mi hermana ¡A Karin!

Y lo último que supe fue de mi grito final que me desgarro la garganta dejándome sin voz, aquel grito que estoy segura se escuchó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Karin! —

.

.

.

**(Inner)**

Era ya de noche y yo observaba aquel cielo estrellado el cual seguro Sakura hacia lo mismo. Desde el momento en que le dije de las estrellas de sus hermanos no paraba de mirar el cielo cada noche con aquellos ojos tristes, llenos de un deseo que le dejaba sin aliento y hacia sus ojos humedecerse.

Me sentía culpable pero había que hacerlo, ella es la única que puede lograrlo. Es estúpido y al final es la maldita verdad y Sakura lo sabe, ella es una llave a una salida. Pero aquella chica no es solo un objeto a la libertad, yo quiero a Sakura porque ella es más que eso, y no solo la quiero el amo ¡Ella esta entrelazada conmigo!

Su alma ahora fría, frágil y sumamente fácil de destruir estaba con la mía, las dos almas unidas y fusionadas. Yo soy aquella voz y esos ánimos de Sakura para que siga adelante.

No puedo abandonarla, ella me odia pero yo la amo demasiado tanto que sacrifique y aun lo hago muchas cosas por ella. Sabia que llegaría este dia por eso planee todo…por eso yo…

¡No! No…esto es una mentira…

La estrella de Uzumaki Karin ha desaparecido ¡No!

Volé entre los pasillos hasta abrir la puerta con mi magia y llegar hasta Sakura, ya Naruto estaba ahí acariciando sus cabellos. Aquella chica estaba en el suelo, y sus ojos estaban llenos de un profundo dolor, ahora lucían de un intenso verde segador que iluminaba demasiado, su cuerpo temblaba y aun parecía no reaccionar.

Yo comencé a llamarla intentando de algún inútil modo recuperar su equilibrio mental, sabiendo que ya es algo inútil.

Fue ahí que comenzó a sollozar hasta que se volvieron gritos fuertes e infernales como si la estuvieran matando, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas pero lo que me sorprendió fue que fueron de sangre, una sangre negra que comenzó a quemar su cara, y sus uñas se volvieron negras mientras sus ojos comenzaban a perder vida dejando un vacío enorme más que puro brillo verde.

Naruto la abrazo fuertemente intentando relajarla y adormecerla con su aura relajante. Lo peor fue cuando comenzó a llamar a su hermana, en verdad sentí su dolor con demasiada intensidad, Naruto también lo sentía al ser un ángel podía sentir el llamado del alma y corazón de Sakura. Y el necesitaba curar aquel dolor que llegaba a destrozar incluso mi alma.

Note como los demás estaban afuera pero de un fuerte golpe que Sasuke le dio a la puerta cerrándola en sus caras los alejo de ahí. Y cuando poso sus oscuros ojos en la pelirrosa se abrieron con impresión.

Ahora sé que todo está arruinado…todos ya saben la verdadera naturaleza de Sakura…

Muy pronto el cuarto comenzó a llenarse de llamas y sus gritos aumentaron, Sakura estaba liberando su verdadera naturaleza estaba muriendo su poca humanidad para nacer aquel ser que Sakura no debía adoptar, todo estaba arruinado ya no había salida.

Fue ahí que no logre controlar mis poderes al estar mi alma entrelazada a la de ella…su alma se estaba perdiendo tal y como la de Himeko. Su alma se estaba destrozando y me eliminaría junto con la de ella…yo tenía que hacer algo.

Tal y como ella es nuestra salvación…también es nuestra perdición porque Sakura esta maldita…ella es las dos cara de una moneda, el bien y el mal. Y 100 veces más poderosa y a la vez débil que todos los demás.

No logre soportarlo más y perdí mi forma de un simple libro transformándome en una chica de cabellos grises largos y ojos de un centellante verde. Sin perder tiempo ante la impresión de los dos chicos me acerque a Sakura arrancándola de los brazos de Naruto y la abrase ahora si fundiéndome con ella literalmente.

Ahora nos estábamos volviendo una, dio un último grito llamando a Karin antes de caer inconsciente.

De ahí no supe que más pasó, sé que todo brillo, que exploto algo y que ahora Sasuke y Naruto saben quién soy en realidad.

Todo está perdido, ya no hay salida.

.

.

.

**(Karin)**

Morí, lo sé porque mi estrella ya no está en el cielo, yo ya no tengo un alma, solo soy un cascaron vacío.

Conservo mi cuerpo, aun late mi corazón, pero si yo quiero puedo parar de respirar y dejar que mi corazón deje de latir.

Yo ya no soy una mortal, soy inmortal, soy poderosa…soy un demonio por completo.

He dejado que mi naturaleza salga al tratar de defenderme.

Todo paso cuando ellos entraron, me arrancaron de los brazos de Sasori …le borraron toda la memoria, lo sé porque lo sentí, al ser mi gemelo no de sangre pero por nuestras almas entrelazadas y el ADN, hicimos pacto de sangre sé que eso paso pero nunca recuerdo la razón. El caso es que nuestra sangre esta entrelazada como nuestras almas y mente.

Pude ver como borraban su memoria y como se iba olvidando poco a poco de mí, escuche que me llamaba…escuche su ultimo pensamiento…y al final nuestra mente dejo de estar unida, ya no escuche nada de su mente, pero aun podía sentir su presencia y dolor.

Ahí fue la peor parte, ellos al saber esa unión profunda, más que cuando las personas tienen sexo, pues nosotros somos uno mismo y sentimos lo que siente el otro es una unión perfecta y poderosa mil veces más fuerte y patéticamente inservible en estos momentos.

Ya que fácilmente ellos me agarraron, yo estaba débil al no sentir a Sasori en mi mente, ellos no saben lo doloroso que es separarme de él. Y que su mente no este conmigo me debilito demasiado dejándome indefensa.

Y ahí fue cuando Uchiha Itachi me miro con repugnancia. Hace años atrás intente conquistarlo, reí con ironía y lo mire como una basura tal y como él lo hacía. Nos odiamos.

—Batardo—dije gravemente al esfuerzo de hablar, el sonrió con una maldad repugnante, me odia y disfruta verme débil, con un solo movimiento de su mano y viendo como de su mano salía un leve fuego oscuro con eso me comenzó a quemar lentamente, sentí el terrible dolor y más cuando con una risa macabra aumento la intensidad sentí como mi piel se derretía y sin poderlo evitar grite hasta desgarrarme la garganta y quedarme completamente sin voz apenas saliendo algún quejido.

Escuche a lo lejos el grito de Sasori, él lo sentía de la misma intensidad que yo, a carne viva.

—Maldito ¡Batardo te voy a matar! —mi voz ahora completamente gruesa y tenebrosa, como la de un demonio le grito furiosa, pude sentir mi cabello volviéndose fuego puro, dejando aquel rojizo por uno más intenso, y mis ojos volverse fuego igual. Intente tragarme todo su fuego, puesto que mi demonio interior esta echo de esto pero aquel fuego si lograba causarme daño, no como otros.

Aquel fuego negro, Amaterasu…sin poder evitarlo más el fuego destruyo mi cuerpo rápidamente ya no sentí nada, solo estaba mi alma. Itachi saco su verdadera forma demoniaca aquellos cuernos retorcidos, la cola con punta, las orejas alargadas como las de un elfo en punta, las uñas negras y largas totalmente afiladas, la piel sumamente pálida, unos pequeños colmillos, y finalmente unas enormes alas de murciélago totalmente oscuras afiladas. Finalmente su vestuario cambio a uno pegado, sensual y negras.

Mi última visión siendo una pequeña alma gris flotando en el aire fue de un hermoso demonio al cual yo odio y en su tiempo ame. Me había enamorado como loca…solo tres veces me he enamorado…

Y la peor parte fue de su hermano, y los dos me odian pero no recuerdo el por qué, solo que yo también los odio.

—Una maldita traicionera como tú no merece nada, morirás, dale las gracias a los Hokagues por dejarte como una mortal— Con sus manos y sus uñas largas y afiladas desgarro mi alma comiéndosela. Todo se volvió oscuro.

Vi las visiones de todo lo que en verdad paso.

Sí que me había enamorado de Itachi apenas siendo un demonio de 100 años, lo conocí y me enamore locamente, lo seguía a todos lados acosándolo, fue que me dijo que él era el Madara y no podía amarme y que jamás lo haría pues su corazón siempre pertenecería a Haruno Himeko.

Lo odie como nunca, y más a Haruno Himeko, dispuesta a todo fui hasta su casa y la mate, lo que fue una completa estupidez pues revele su forma demoniaca… nadie me había dicho que si mataban a aquella chica dejaría su forma "Humana" que era nada más que un ángel sin alas, y tomaría la forma de un demonio malvado.

Ella asesino a muchas personas se volvió loca, y casi me mata a mí, tuvieron que separar su alma que daba la casualidad que una era de un ángel y otra un demonio, lo que no supieron es que al separarla quedo dos Himekos.

Una buena y una mala…si típica estúpida historia que yo cause por amor, y como dicen si realmente todo pasó por ¡El maldito amor!

Itachi me odio por matar a su Himeko, pues deje a dos Himekos completamente diferentes, y una buscaba matarme, la encerraron y dejaron que la otra terminara con la maldición.

Y a mí me encerraron, mi lado demonio lo encerraron al igual que el de todos los Uzumakis, ningún Uzumaki tenía su verdadera forma demoniaca ni sus poderes. Pues los Hokagues magos decidieron que con su magia encerrarían el demonio de cada uno, tuve que aprender a sobrevivir con mis propias habilidades sin mi lado demoniaco.

De ahí no supe más sobre Himeko, pues enojada con la vida y por quitarme mí verdadera forma me fui de ahí, pero no contaba con que cierto día me encontraría con Uchiha Sasuke.

Me enamore por segunda vez, pero yo ya no era fuerte, era una inútil y el solo me utilizo como rastreadora de almas, pues mi olfato que raramente aún seguía ahí, podía olfatear almas, y hasta deducir como se sentían.

Sasuke utilizo esa habilidad mía que ningún demonio lo tiene (el olfato tan desarrollado) a su favor. Yo hice todo por Sasuke y él quería matar a Uchiha Itachi por volverse loco y matar a su clan, Sasuke no conto nada, y yo solo quería vengarme de Itachi, pues para mí todo era su culpa.

Fue ahí que en su camino se cruzó Akatsuki, donde Itachi estaba, y lo peor de todo Himeko…la maldita ¡Maldita! Estaba ahí…

Pero todo era diferente su lado malo aún seguía encerrado, esa era su parte buena, y esa parte estaba débil, ya que como todo deber de Haruno debía enfrentar y morir por los demás.

Ya estaba cumpliendo la leyenda, pero sucedió algo extraño…no murió, no paso absolutamente nada, su alma se puso gris, ya no era del todo buena y perdió su color rosa de aquel extraño cabello ahora trayéndolo gris, y su cuerpo y alma se encogieron volviéndose en nada, solo vi aquel rayo blanco donde se supone estaba aquella chica saliendo al aire hiendo hacia algún lado.

Ya no había ninguna Haruno que nos salvara…la predicción aquella estúpida leyenda no se cumplió y todos esperábamos lo peor. Y así fue, paso lo peor pero para eso yo ya estaba huyendo, sin embargo los Hokagues me agarraron junto con Sasori un Akatsuki. Sin decir más borraron mi mente, abrieron mis muñecas y entrelazaron mi sangre con la de aquel chico, mi cuerpo y facciones cambiaron, luego con sus grandes poderes de magos sacaron mi alma falsa (al ser demonio no tengo alma) y la entrelazaron con la de aquel chico, en ese momento Sasori ya sabía todo sobre mí y yo todo sobre él. Y fue ahí que nos volvimos gemelos, que éramos uno solo en dos cuerpos diferentes.

Todo aquello paso por que era mi castigo, los Hokagues querían que yo cumpliera con buscar a otra Haruno, a otra desafortunada chica que sufriría.

Solo sé que después mi cuerpo desapareció y solo mi alma quedo, luego estuvimos buscando en aquella otra dimensión, y finalmente entramos en el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellos rojizos, haciendo que se embarazara, y así fue como nacimos nuevamente. Sin tener nuestras habilidades, sin recuerdos.

Fue una vida falsa…pero ahora que lo es todo, me enfurece y odio más a Itachi Uchiha

Pero lo único que hizo el idiota fue matar mi lado Humano, y despertar mi demonio interior ¡Jajaja que idiota! Ahora solo debo buscar a Sakura, matarla para despertar ese lado y ella ya no sea servible para los Hokagues y Akatsuki, ya que si ella pierde su esencia y alma no podrá terminar con la maldición.

Y ella no morirá completamente, ahora hay ventajas al ser demonio será inmortal (no del todo), pero la alejare de aquellas cosas que pueda matarla completamente, como la maldición, que no le hará nada si ella se vuelve demonio. Si sigue siendo humana y la matan morirá completamente, morirá para jamás regresar, pero si yo la mato, o algo destruye aquella alma débil de ella, será un demonio muy poderoso.

Sin poder evitar reírme comencé a rehacer mi cuerpo enfrente de un Uchiha que me miro sorprendido, el creyó que podría matarme, que los Hokagues me había quitado completamente mi lado demoniaco, pero estaba equivocado, solo habían puesto un alma en mi cuerpo como sello a mi yo demonio. Y aquel estúpido Uchiha solo me había quitado mi alma falsa, el sello o en mejor explicación candado.

—No puede ser…—escuche el suave susurro del pelinegro, solo lo mire con una sonrisa seductora mientras sentía mi cola en punta enrollándose en mi pierna derecha, me acerque hasta él y con el filo de mis uñas negras logre hacerle una leve cortada a su mejilla.

El aún estaba en shock, por lo que aproveche para lamer su sangre negra y dulce con seducción, su sangre hizo arder mi lengua.

—Creías que me matarías, pero solo lograste despertar mi demonio interior, gracias cariño, lograste lo que tanto yo quería—mencione con burla, el me miro furioso y me estrello contra la pared logrando romperla y posicionarse sobre mí, con sus colmillos mordió mi hombro y grite con fuerza, su saliva dolía y ardía en aquella dolorosa herida, al odiarnos nuestros cuerpos también se odiaban y cualquier cosa viniendo de el dolía, incluso su saliva.

—Eres una maldita perra, te matare…y esta vez será la definitiva—su voz como tercio pelo peligrosa y siseante me llego como una caricia peligrosa, y con la rapidez de un demonio se salió de encima y se fue dejándome en libertad.

Yo me pare y con mi fuerza descomunal rompí la pared comenzando a volar hasta llegar a un bosque. Sonreí con una alegría malévola, olfatee en el aire sintiendo mis sentidos aún más desarrollados y fuertes nunca.

Buscaría el alma de Sakura para luego matarla y huir de aquí.

Pensándolo bien…ahora sí que hay más demonios, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi…aquellas tres personas más, yo y muy pronto Sakura.

Después de todo, creo que tenían razón al decir que todo esto es una maldición, al haber tantos demonios y pocos ángeles se acercan desgracias a este jodido mundo.

¡Claro que a mí me vale mierda! Yo iré por Sakura, luego por Sasori y nos largaremos a otra dimensión.

Después de todo el destino dio un giro inesperado…y para bien.

* * *

**Buuuuueno….lo sé, lo sé, lo que están pensando es un enorme WTF XD.**

**La verdad sentí muy trillado y confuso este cap, pero que decir todo mi fic es algo confuso XD sinceramente cuando pienso e imagino el fic llegan las ideas las escribo, las pienso pero al momento todo me parece genial, espero unos días y me sigue pareciendo genial XDD así que no noto mis errores o si de plano no es entendible. Una disculpa por eso. **

**Y realmente les agradezco todo su apoyo y sus respuestas que me animas a seguir :3**

**Bien responderé sus Reviews por primera vez:**

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: _****la verdad si las cosas se tenían que complicar y aun lo que le espera a Sakura, todavía le falta saber a qué se debe enfrentar XD, muy pronto sabras los verdaderos poderes de Sakura aunque creo que ya quedo expuesto XD. Y si como dije en este cap Itachi si es la rencarnación de Madara, no reencarna su alma, o su personalidad, solo el legado de enamorarse de una Haruno y hacer todo por aquella mujer incluso matar. Y pues yo también a veces la odio XD pero es importante en la historia. Gracias por comentar :D **

**_ ErzaScarlet-Sama: _****Me alegra que te guste el fic! :D gracias! Y pues Sakura ahora es como la Sakura de niña en Naruto aunque su personalidad esta algo cambiada ya que el mundo es diferente y no conoció a Sasuke ni a Naruto en primer momento, así que si esta algo fuera de personalidad de repente, pero no te preocupes! XD muy pronto será la Sakura de Shippuden, de hecho ya está más cerca :D**

**_DULCECITO311: _****Jajaja la verdad sí, creo que me enrede un poco y está algo trillada la historia, aunque eso solo son leyendas y lo que saben algunos pues nadie sabe del todo que fue lo que verdaderamente pasó. Y si la verdad, a Sakura no le agrada nada eso de morir por los demás, y creo que de estar en el lugar de Sakura yo ya me habría vuelto loca XD y pues si Sakura ni tenía idea, pero al principio ella quería una aventura así que ya la tiene XDD**

**Bien eso es todo, nuevamente gracias :D y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, cualquier duda yo se las respondo :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 10 La llegada**

Cuantas cosas habían pasado desde que Sakura llego a este mundo que nadie le ha dicho aun el nombre pero para Sakura siempre sería su perdición.

Pero ella no entendía muchas cosas, incluso podía enumerar cuales eran:

¿Por qué fue exactamente ella la elegida?

¿Por qué Himeko no cumplió con su destino?

¿Por qué…?

Era mejor no seguir preguntando, jamás recibiría las respuestas deseadas. Nadie le contaba lo que ella realmente necesitaba saber.

¡Joder que era su vida la que peligraba gracias a todos esos desgraciados!

Mientras todos esos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Sakura ella se observaba en el espejo. Frunció el ceño con disgusto y tal fue su molestia que el espejo se rompió en pedazos.

Su imagen había cambiado bastante, ahora su cuerpo un poco más definido, con suave curvas, su piel de porcelana fina y aquellos pechos que no eran visibles antes ahora estaban de un tamaño medio. Sakura pudo haber sonreído con alegría e incluso gritar de emoción y más al ver su cuerpo firme y fuerte, lo que borro su sonrisa fue ver aquellas cosas:

Su cabello corto en punta y lacio, suave casi parecía un cabello muy cuidado, dejando ver su color de un intenso rosa pastel. Arriba de su cabeza tenía dos cuernos grises alzados y retorcidos terminando en arco casi llegando a tocarse. Pero no solo estaba aquellos cuernos, le sorprendió aún más notar una aureola blanca sumamente brillante en círculo flotando arriba de su cabeza.

No solo aquellas dos cosas le sorprendía, también estaba el hecho de que sus uñas eran largas y afiladas, contando con que son negras, pero estaba aún más sorprendía con aquellas alas una era como la de un murciélago y la otra emplumada de un blanco puro. Y finalmente terminamos con aquella cola gris que terminaba en forma de flechita, sin duda una cola de demonio.

Miro sus ojos, aquellos que brillaban intensamente de color jade, algo rasgados de la pupila.

Pero su vestimenta era un misterio, era un vestido blanco brillante que se sentía totalmente ligero, casi como si no tuviera nada puesto, corto hasta la mitad del muslo, esponjado con leves encajes negros, un corset negro liso, de la parte de arriba con mangas dejando un leve escote en la parte de los pechos remarcando ahora su nueva figura. Y finamente el vestuario terminaba con aquellas botas negras de tacón, al estilo _Dark_.

Le parecería hermoso, su belleza era extraña, y sumamente magnifica, pero sin dejar ese toque de niña, pues Sakura siempre tendría ese toque aniñado para siempre.

Suspiro y volteo a ver a una joven chica de cabellos grises ondulados y largos hasta la cintura, sus ojos verdes la miraban con culpa y su suave piel centellaba a la luz de la luna llena enorme. Sakura visualizo que ella solo venía con un vestido completamente negro, se veía como una _Gothic lolita_ y unas mini alas de ángel pequeñas y esponjosas y no faltaba una aureola pequeñísima de color rosa al igual que sus alas.

No le sorprendía nada de aquella chica, ni siquiera el hecho de que sean sumamente parecidas casi como dos copias exactas.

—Lo siento Sakura, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer, tu ahora eres mitad demonio mitad ángel, estas en un punto que nadie jamás logro llegar, incluso Himeko, pues separaron su alma y sus dos lados. Pero tú eres la primera Haruno que logro llegar a este punto. No sé realmente que te espera ni que poderes lograras tener—la suave voz de aquella chica que Sakura identifico como Inner, era como la de ella pero ahora menos chillona y con cierto grado de culpabilidad.

—no lo entiendo, mi alma debió destruirse y volverme loca como me contaste que le paso a Himeko—menciono la pelirrosa totalmente confusa, ahora si antes no entendía nada, en estos momentos mucho menos.

—estas entendiendo mal, todos lo hicieron, incluso yo, pero ahora logro entenderlo. El alma de Himeko se rompió pero aún seguía ahí, estaba dicho que ella ya tenía ese lado demoniaco pero al estar dormido jamás afecto en nada, pero cuando la mataron solo despertaron ese lado matando su poca humanidad y cordura, y su alma se volvió oscura.

Su alma era como el Yin y el Yan, al tener una mitad ángel y demonio era algo complicado que su alma resistiera y se rompió, claro que nadie esperaba que quedara una parte la cual los Hokagues partieron a la mitad y paso todo aquello. Pero contigo fue diferente…realmente tu alma se estaba destruyendo te quedarías sin una pero yo intervine, ya que no tenías un Yan, te hacía falta un Yin y Yan, solo tenías tu parte demoníaca que te hacia ser egoísta y superficial, pero yo al darte de mi parte tuviste este efecto, es inexplicable aun necesito entender del todo esto. Y Sakura, aunque tengas ambas partes, tu Yin y Yan están fusionadas y tus emociones y poderes están descontrolados, podrías sabotearte a ti misma en cualquier momento, eres peligrosa tienes que tener cuidado. —la explicación larga y sumamente difícil de entender de Inner dejo a Sakura de cuadros. Y más aquella advertencia de sabotearse a sí misma.

Así que… Inner le dio parte de su alma, está bien eso lo entendió…pero, como es que podría sabotearse a sí misma, acaso Inner le estaba diciendo que su control sobre sí misma es limitado y ante cualquier emoción fuerte ella puede tener una reacción negativa y peligrosa… ¿es eso?

—exacto, a eso me refiero Sakura—sin duda le sorprendió que aun pudiera leer su mente, en cambio Inner estaba muy ocupada pensando, y Haruno envidio terriblemente no tener su espacio—no te preocupes, solo leo lo necesario, no me pongo a ver tu mente todo el tiempo, y ahora que tienes más poder tu también puedes ver mi mente, sin embargo aún no sabes cómo.

¡Puta madre! Y ahora que tiene el poder de saber que hay en aquella cabeza de cabellos grises y al fin buscar la salida ella le decía que no sabía cómo ¡Joder!

Ahora no solo su ama estaba entrelazada a la de Inner si no ahora tiene parte de su alma fusionada con la suya, prácticamente esa parte ya es suya, dejo a Inner con la mitad de su alma...o quizás menos.

Inner sonrió divertida, pero luego borro aquella sonrisa cuando sintió aquella aura, aquel chakra que no sentía en miles de años.

—Karin—fue todo lo que dijo Sakura corriendo a una velocidad increíble hasta donde sus sentidos le guiaban que estaba su hermana.

.

.

.

**(Karin)**

Magnifico… hace miles de años que no sentía este poder en mí, _mi poder_.

Siempre fui diferente a cualquier Uzumaki, no solo mis ojos rojizos, cosa que no cualquier Uzumaki posee. Si no está eso de que yo soy más pesimista, amargada, arrogante y sin aquellos rayos de sol que deslumbra una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

No, yo simplemente era la oveja negra…

Cuando conocí a Naruto, él era mi primo, ahora solo me creo una Haruno y deje de ser Uzumaki en el momento en que me di cuenta que yo era un demonio por completo.

Por decirlo yo no era como ellos, Naruto tiene al Kyubi que es un demonio, el más poderoso de todos y habita dentro de Naruto, sin embargo los demás Uzumaki tiene un mini Kyubi dentro, como cachitos del chakra de aquel ser, porque alma no tiene.

Ningún demonio tiene alma…solo chakra, delicioso y llamativo chakra que solo yo puedo olfatear y ver si me concentro adecuadamente, tal y como un Hyuga lo haría.

Pero los Uzumakis no son demonios, ellos tienen alma, pero dentro de su ser tiene cachitos del chakra del Kyubi, y al no tener control sobre ellos mismos por momentos, pierden su forma de ángel y se vuelven demonios.

Habían Uzumakis que no llegaban a soportar tal chakra que morían, y otros se volvían unos demonios sin control mataban a todo ser que vieran, y su chakra se volvía negro, sin aquellos rayos de luz y vida.

Y Naruto tenía algo que encerraba su demonio, por eso él era otra oveja, el jamás demostró sacar su lado demoniaco, y lo peor de todo…no era ángel como los demás Uzumakis.

Kushina-san y Minato-san (una pareja prohibida por distintas especies) Kushina un hermoso ángel con un demonio encerrado y Minato un demonio completamente, los dos estaban preocupados por Naruto. El no demostraba tener poderes e incluso muchos llegaron a suponer que él era Humano.

En parte me agradaba que el llamara la atención de aquella manera, así nadie notaba que yo no saque alas, y que no tenía demonio interior…solo no tenía nada…

Yo no era como cualquier Uzumaki, mis padres murieron incluso antes de conocerlos, y nadie sabía quiénes eran pues Vivian alejados, cuando ellos murieron a mí me encontraron los Uzumakis, y al ver mi cabello rojizo y el símbolo Uzumaki en mis ropas supieron que era parte del clan.

Viví huérfana, nadie me quería por el peculiar tono de mis ojos, muy pocos Uzumakis tiene los ojos rojizos, pero es algo de poca importancia pues al crecer cambian a un tono azul, o morado u otros colores.

Pero yo seguí con los ojos rojos, y sin demostrar si era demonio o ángel, o aun que sea cualquier otra naturaleza.

Habría deseado ser…nada y morir.

Pero en poco tiempo comencé a tener alas…pero de murciélago, mi espalda se rompió comenzando a sacar aquellas alas, volverse un demonio de la nada es sumamente doloroso. Pues tu cuerpo no está diseñado para soportar tal poder demoniaco.

Incluso podría decir que yo era Humana, tenía alma…pero mi alma murió junto conmigo cuando a la edad de 12 años me volví un demonio de la nada, yo morí…lo sé, me enterraron lejos del clan y me perdí de aquella villa donde el clan Uzumaki vivía.

Luego cuando desperté de mi largo sueño mientras mi cuerpo evolucionaba y se acostumbraba a no tener alma, y aquellas nuevas alas y cola.

Cuando desperté tenía un cuerpo de 16 años, pero mi verdadera edad ya era 99 años viviendo en este mundo, había perdido mucho tiempo en aquel sueño.

Los demonios llegamos a vivir décadas, y nuestro cuerpo adopta una forma, por ejemplo si tenemos ya 20 años, nuestro cuerpo es el de una niña de 13 años. En ejemplo yo ya tengo 99 años y mi cuerpo el de una de 16, pronto al cumplir los 100 años mi cuerpo cambiara al de una de 18 años.

Cada cuerpo cambia a su manera, el mío es de ese modo, pero hay demonios que sus cuerpos no crecen pero su edad aumenta, y otros que envejecen rápido.

En fin, descubrí varias cosas nuevas en mí, que yo podía olfatear el alma de los demás seres y el chakra.

Nosotros los demonios sentimos y olemos las almas, más que nada para comerlas de eso vivimos, y eso aumenta nuestro poder. Entre más poderosa sea aquella alma, más poder ganamos nosotros. Pero nosotros no olfateamos el chakra, es nuestro punto débil, ya que podemos ser atacados por un vampiro, ya que los vampiros no tienen alma (son primo hermano de los demonios) o incluso otro demonio.

Y solo dos especies pueden matar a un demonio definitivamente. Un demonio (que es lo que pasa más seguido) y un ángel (Aunque ellos dudan mucho y nosotros terminamos matándolos)

Pero sin embargo yo olía a más distancia las almas, con más potencia que un demonio normal, la podía ver más definida, y a colores, también podía sentir sus sentimientos, y lo mismo con el chakra.

Me sorprendió por que no controlaba aquel poder y había días que todo lo veía en blanco y negro pero las almas y chakra a colores.

Los demonios somos unos mentirosos solo cuando es diversión o necesario, somos escurridizos, difíciles de atrapar, un hueso duro de roer.

Absolutamente todos los demonios somos orgullosos, maliciosos, egocéntricos y ególatras. No hay momento en que no pensemos en nosotros mismos, siempre nos dejamos caer por la tentación y cometemos pecados, y siempre lo haremos, somos la maldad en persona.

Pero tenemos cordura, pequeña pero la tenemos, sabemos diferenciar de la familia, amistad e incluso el amor, aun que nuestro amor es obsesivo, y llega a ser demasiado posesivo, nosotros no compartimos, y peleamos e incluso matamos por amor.

Somos despiadados incluso en el amor, en la amistad y en aquellas cosas buenas, nosotros las transformamos en pecados, lujuria y maldad pura.

Hacemos mierda todo lo que tocamos.

Lo supe porque cuando me enamore me obsesione por Itachi, era tanta la obsesión y aquella posesión en mi interior por el que llegue a matar a Himeko.

Es gracioso pero nosotros somos débiles…había un gran demonio, no Madara Uchiha pero si grande que se dejó vencer por el amor Obito Uchiha murió todo por la amistad de un vampiro y aquella hermosa ángel.

Murió solo por amistad y amor, todos los demonios repugnan aquel ser, sin embargo yo aunque sea demonio me enorgullece.

Pero soy Uzumaki…¿debería tener buen humor y ser buena persona?

En todo caso no soy una persona, solo soy un ser, una raza diferente a los demás, pero sin embargo solo tengo parentesco con los demonios al ser uno, pero en lo demás soy completamente diferente.

Yo llegue a amar a mi familia (la de ahora), a tener un alma nuevamente y perderla, sin embargo tengo una conciencia más grande que cualquier otro demonio, tengo bondad. Pero sigo siendo un demonio.

Después de varias horas quizás, de recorrido pude notar finalmente que no había alma de Sakura

¿Qué habrá pasado? Pronto me temí lo peor, sin darme cuenta incendie todo a mí alrededor al sentir una furia descomunal típica de un demonio.

Un ser humano puede sentirse furioso llegando a la locura…sin embargo un demonio ya está en la locura y tan solo el sentir furia pierde la razón de todo y solo hay un nada, cuando te das cuenta estas destrozando, matando y maldiciendo a todos.

Pero deje de sentir la furia y todo mi ser se calmó al olfatear levemente el agridulce chakra de mi hermana.

Me confundió ya que aquel chakra y alma siempre eran dulces, se notaba su carácter y fortaleza pero siempre con toques de inocencia y bondad, pero más que nada lo egoísta y ese temor. Sin duda una presa deliciosa para cualquier demonio.

Mi hermana temía por todo, y llegaba a tener un pésimo humor para luego cambiar a tener una tristeza enorme y ser feliz iluminando los cielos.

_Bipolar_

Ahora tenía furia, enojo, impotencia, estaba agria y por otro lado aún conservaba una dulzura y aquel amor hacia su familia, la esperanza de algo que ella y yo queremos.

Regresar a casa.

Sonreí ella no se ha perdido en sí misma, supe que es demonio y me alegro eso me facilita las cosas.

Siguiendo el rastro de chakra logre llegar hasta ella siendo detenida por una katana en mi cuello logrando que su afilada punta tallara mi cuello y cayera un reguero de sangre, aun que eso no me mato para nada, tan rápido como la sangre cayo la herida se cerró sin dejar marca alguna, para matarme aquel demonio de ojos negros debe utilizar sus poderes demoniacos y darme en el corazón. Y luego arrancarme las alas.

Solos así me lograra matar.

—Uchiha Sasuke nos volvemos a encontrar…—mi voz ronca y dando un tono de advertencia llego a los oídos del Uchiha quien no dio indicios de alejar su katana y mucho menos de darle importancia lo que yo vaya a decir.

Como recuerdo a este chico, mi segundo amor y al cual más me obsesione y aún sigo estándolo, aunque ahora quiero matarlo, ya que el casi me logra matar.

—No tienes nada que hacer aquí—sonreí con suficiencia al escuchar aquella voz seria y frívola, ¿Qué no tengo nada que hacer aquí?

—Yo creo que sí, digamos que tengo a una dulce chica que me espera, y tú sabes… no la hare esperar más—comente burlona, antes de que con una patada alejara su katana de mi cuello y di una voltereta alejándome de él poniéndome en guardia.

No soy del todo fuerte pero al renacer como demonio mis poderes están descontrolados y soy sumamente peligrosa.

Y a parecer él lo sabía pues se puso serio activando su línea sucesora, y luego sin que yo lograra ver ante aquella rapidez me asesto un golpe manándome lejos.

Yo con unos grandes reflejos logre caer de pie y haciendo mis garras más afiladas, poniéndome como un gato listo al ataque me abalance y enterré mis uñas en su hombro izquierdo y con la otra le di un zarpazo en la mejilla dejando unas largas cortadas.

El sonrió con egocentrismo y me agarro del cuello alzándome, casi podía escuchar lo que pensaba _"¿eso es todo lo que tienes?"_

Sin duda eso aumento mi furia y odio, mi cabello se volvió como el fuego al igual que mis ojos, y con una fuerza poderosa me quite sus manos y le di una pata directa al estómago dejándolo en el suelo con un fuerte dolor incluso para un demonio.

Ahora sin razón alguna perdiendo mi cordura, y solo escuchando una dulce voz que cantaba _"Matalo, matalo, matalo, matalo, matalo."_

Una bola de fuego rojiza se comenzó a crear en mis manos y sonreí sombríamente, sus ojos me miraron devolviéndome el odio que mis orbes reflejaban

— ¡Este es tu fin maldito Uchiha! —y lance aquella bola que el apenas logró esquivar, se pudo escuchar una gran explosión, y el humo apenas logro dejar ver un enorme cráter en llamas con ciertos árboles y pasto que estaba alrededor quemándose.

Dispuesta a seguir con aquella lucha me encamine hasta el sintiendo en mi sangre un odio y una fuerza que llameaba en mis venas, incluso en mi sangre tenia fuego interior.

— ¡Karin! —el chillido de Sakura me detuvo y me quede petrificada para luego desplomarme en el suelo y caer inconsciente…había vuelto a la realidad, mi odio y coraje había consumido mi poca, muy poca humanidad y cordura.

Y eso me había cansado, no solo mi anterior muerte y despegue de conciencias con Sasori, lo de ahora y todo lo demás junto me dejo totalmente agotada.

_Solo seguiré siendo buena…solo si Sasori sigue unido a mí y Sakura sigue a mi lado, solo así no destruiré a todos y me dejare consumir por mi odio._

_._

_._

_._

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Holaaa! :3**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios *o***

**Y como verán Karin guarda una historia, amor, obsesion y odio detrás de ella, todo eso se entrelaza a la maldición y lo que está pasando ahora, si un enrollo que da ganas de decir "¡Yisus!"**

**Jajaja, en fin, dejando eso de lado ya saben sus dudas preguntosas me las hacen y yo respondo, cualquier consejo, crítica o lo que sea será bien recibido XD **

**Bien Inner ya como habrá adivinado es parte de Himeko, su alma es un 50% de Himeko, la otra mitad esta en algún otro lado, su alma ahora es (al darle una mitad a Sakura para que ella lograra tener su parte Ángel) un 20% por eso las alas pequeñas, su poder disminuyo, pero al tener a Sakura sus dos almas entrelazadas ella puede ocupar su poder si es necesario.**

**La mitad que Inner le dio de su alma a Sakura solo hizo que su unios se fortaleciera, y esa mitad ya es completamente de Sakura, por eso su alma esta fusionada. **

**Y otra breve explicación es que Sakura solo era mitad Demonio, mitad Humana, e Inner al darle de su alma, ahora Sakura es Demonio y Ángel, con una leve conciencia de Humana. Por eso hago mención del Yin y el Yan, se me hizo más específico a esta unión.**

**Ahora si los agradecimientos:**

**_ErzaScarlet-Sama: _****Espero te guste ;D ya listo y continuado**

**_Harunoakatsuki: _****Bienvenida :D espero te guste mi fic n3n, y claro que no está abandonado es solo que la inspiración tarda en llegar XDD, y créeme Sakura está en la delgada línea del odio y la razón, un poco más y ella puede destruir todo el plan y el mundo, como es la salvación ella también es la perdición owo. Y claro que lo hará a su modo, aun le espera muchas cosas más :D**

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha:_**** La verdad XD hasta yo que lo estoy escribiendo se me hace un enredo y complicado XD, y pues sí, su naturaleza es esa, esa es la real pero aún falta saber más misterios y creo que te llevaras una sorpresa en este chapter con el alma de Sakura XD y pues tenía planeado más cosas pero tal y como dice en ese chaper, sí que dio un giro inesperado hasta para mi XDD. Espero lo hayas disfrutado :3**

**_DULCECITO311:_**** Jajaja la verdad yo también haría lo mismo XD, y si Karin tiene muchos misterios y aun algunos enredos sin resolver, tiene cierto odio a los Uchihas y también obsesión. Y pues ya sabrás de qué manera. Gracias por leer :D y espero te haya gustado.**

**_BrujaAradia: _****Ya por fin nuevo capítulo, espero te guste :D**

Bien, ya quedo algunas cosas explicadas y otros nuevos misterios aún sin resolver. Ya pronto la continuación, por ahí del domingo o lunes publicare la continuación XD aun tengo que pensar y organizar mis ideas ewe. Bueno buenas noches, o días a todos XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 11. Mirada**

Sasuke y Naruto hasta ahora habían estado al margen de la situación, más que nada era por los Hokagues y por las cosas que han sucedido últimamente.

Los Hokagues temen que Naruto o Sasuke agarren cierta afinidad con la pelirrosa, ya que ella no se debe enamorar, de por si es complicado con lo de sus hermanos si se enamora todo será un caos, y lo que menos querían era perder a otra Haruno como paso con Himeko.

Dejando de lado todo eso, Sasuke había comenzado a sentir ciertas sensaciones con Sakura…

Su olfato le engañaba cientos de veces, antes ya había olfateado el alma de Sakura, y es deliciosa, pero ahora siente un toque del alma de Himeko y eso le está volviendo loco, no lo admitiría pero ya antes él había sufrido gracias a su olfato y su instinto de posesión con una chica.

Y nuevamente pasar todo eso le enojaba, se mantenía alejado de Sakura solo por el hecho de volverse aún más loco con ella, pero era inevitable, sabía que Itachi intervendría, después de todo es una Haruno. Y a Itachi le va a gustar, se va a enamorar y se la va a querer quedar.

Gruño con fastidio, por alguna razón eso le fastidiaba, y más ver que Naruto comenzaba a sentir los efectos que Hashirama sintió en el pasado.

Si no lo había dicho antes lo diré ahora, Naruto es la encarnación de Hashirama.

Sasuke suspiro con fastidio, y luego sonrió con prepotencia, la Haruno había cambiado y demasiado, sigue siendo débil, porque a pesar de ser ya un demonio, es tan vulnerable que le dan ganas de comer su alma y hacer estallar todo su odio…

Sin duda Sakura es una tentación prohibida y completamente imposible.

.

.

.

**(Sakura)**

Miraba el rostro sereno de Karin quien descansaba en mi cama, sonreí con ternura y acaricie su suave mejilla fría, no me sorprendió es demonio, y ella está muerta, su cuerpo es frio, y puede parar su corazón.

Un golpe, un disparo nada de eso la matara, pero no estoy segura si es del todo inmortal.

¿Inmortal?

¡Pero si yo debo morir!

Entonces estoy salvada, al ser demonio nada me matara, seguiré viva, escapare junto con mis hermanos y nos iremos de ahí.

Deje de pensar en eso cuando los ojos rojizos de Karin se comenzaron a vislumbrar, ahora que lo noto sus ojos nunca fueron como chocolate fundido con leves destellos rojizos. No, sus ojos son del color carmín de la sangre, y su cabello igual, es increíble, y más con su piel pálida hacia un gran contraste, sin duda Karin es una chica muy hermosa.

—Sakura—su voz sonó ronca y suave, para mis oídos fue música, ya que la extrañaba tanto que anhelaba escuchar aquella voz, y sin pensarlo más la abrase con todas mis fuerzas sintiendo el deseo de que jamás se alejara de mí.

— ¡No quiero que te vayas! Karin, prométeme que jamás nos separaremos, jamás—mi voz con aquel tono de urgencia y desesperación sin duda la sorprendió, pero eso no evito que me correspondiera el abrazo con mucha fuerza y susurra _"Jamás me alejare de ti"_ fue una promesa, y llore entre sus brazos de alegría.

Tantas lágrimas, tanta soledad y deseos de estar a su lado, y ahora estoy entre sus brazos, le dije que la amaba, un amor fraternal, el amor de familia, y me sentí completa, en calma y paz.

Y el sentimiento de que Karin me abrazara y acariciara mis cabellos mientras me desahogaba, me recordó que necesitaba de mi madre, y deseaba que todos viviéramos a casa.

Mi corazón latió fuertemente sorprendiéndome, y sentí un enorme dolor, solo…debo regresar, amar a mi familia, después de esto jamás me separare de ellos.

Por qué extrañar a tus hermanos, a tus padres es tan doloroso, y más cuando no sabes si los volverás a ver.

—Regresaremos a casa Sakura, lamento no haberte advertido. Todo esto es mi culpa—quise decirle a Karin que no lo era, pero mi voz se entrecorto y solo hundí mi cabeza en su cuello buscando más cariño que tanta falta me había hecho. Y fue ahí cuando sentí unas suaves lágrimas cayendo en mi pelo, Karin también lloraba.

Pero nuestras lagrimas no eran sangre como fueron las mías antes, eran saladas, y caían suavemente de nuestros ojos resbalando por nuestras mejillas.

Eran lágrimas de añoranza, de felicidad al estar juntas, de alivio.

Pero cuando nos separamos, Karin se sentó en la cama de tal forma que me dejo un espacio a su lado y recargábamos nuestras espaldas en la pared.

—No logre salvar a Sasori, él no está muerto Sakura, el sigue vivo y sé que es fuerte más de lo que uno cree. Iremos por él, y saldremos de todo esto para jamás volver, te juro que saldremos de aquí, no me interesa como pero los tres regresaremos a casa cuanto antes.

Sonreí satisfecha al saber que había alguien más que deseaba regresar a casa. Ahora no me sentía sola.

—te debo tantas explicaciones…que sería lo mejor comenzar a resolver tus dudas—menciono mi hermana con algo de duda, yo suspire preparándome para bombardearla de preguntas.

—Primera pregunta… ¿Cómo te volviste demonio? —la mire fijamente a los ojos y pude ver que había fuego en ellos, un fuego de odio, y gana de asesinar, su mirada me cohibió un poco, realmente alcance a sentir su aura maligna. Pero toda esa aura y odio se fue y su cara se volvió inexpresiva.

—Akatsuki ya antes nos habían capturado, pero cuando regresamos nosotros aparecimos en donde estábamos en aquellos calabozos. Pasaron unas semanas realmente no sé cuántas fueron, y ellos fueron a visitarnos al fin. Y cuando llegaron dijeron que ya era hora. Ayer borraron la memoria de Sasori, no te lo había contado pero Sasori y yo estamos conectados mentalmente logrando saber lo que piensa el otro, también sentimos el dolor del otro y entre otras cosas. sSé que borraron su mente porque ya no logre escuchar su voz, ya no veía nada en su mente yo ya no me podía conectar con el…—su voz se apagó y sus ojos adquirieron una mirada desesperada, yo arrugue las sabanas con mis manos sintiendo furia.

¿Por qué tantas personas quieren hacer sufrir a los Harunos?

Puedo permitir que me hagan daño a mí, que me destrocen pero a mis hermanos… ¡Nadie los toca!

Gruñí con fastidio, y Karin tomo mi mano apretándola suavemente.

—Fue ahí que vi a Itachi Uchiha, desde que yo vine aquí la primera vez siempre lo he odiado. Nos odiamos y haríamos todo por matarnos, aunque evidentemente yo estaba en desventaja, cuando despegaron mi mente de la de Sasori fue doloroso y me dejo sin energía, él se aprovechó y me mato. Me volví demonio, yo sabía que ya lo era, lo descubrí hace tiempo, pero jamás supe cómo fue que deje de serlo o muchas cosas que aún quedan en misterio. ¡Pero le di batalla! ¡Ese idiota no se iría sin sus buenas patadas en el trasero! Y en cuando lo vuelva a ver lo matare. —Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa macabra, yo no mencione nada ante eso, la apoyaba, si el la mato Karin tiene derecho a venganza y yo no la detendría, en cambio hasta la animaría.

—Wow…ahora, esto no es pregunta, solo dime el inicio de todo—dije con una determinación.

Su cara paso por varias expresiones, de duda, de preocupación, desesperación, alivio y nuevamente preocupación, eso me hizo lanzar una risilla, al igual que yo Karin es sumamente transparente.

—B-bueno—comenzó dudando y con desconfianza—como veras soy demonio, y bueno al principio eemm, aah ¡Es complicado! Sakura… cuando nuestra tía Haruno llego con aquel libro nos enviaron a Inner, ella nos llevó a este mundo, pasaron tantas cosas y bueno, yo no recuerdo nada de mi pasado más que solo que soy un demonio, así que no podría resolver del todo tus dudas, sabía que existía este mundo pero no estoy muy enterada de las demás cosas—Su historia me dio mucho que pensar, siento que Karin me oculta cosas, la mire a los ojos y sus orbes esquivos me confirmaron que en efecto ella no decía del todo lo que realmente paso, ocultaba información—Sakura, sé que desconfías de mi historia y si, tal y como piensas no te he contado todo, pero hay cosas que simplemente yo…no puedo contártelas, Sakura yo realmente te amo y si te las digo te dañare demasiado—aquella voz forzada, como si algo la estuviera ahogando me sorprendió. ¿Cuál es aquella verdad que me dañara?

—Con eso está bien, y créeme hermana, yo estoy de tu lado, así que nada me dañara fácilmente—le dije dulcemente, y ella solo me sonrió en agradecimiento, pero aquellos ojos rojizos ocultaban tantas cosas, que quise saber más de Karin.

¿Por qué de pronto sentía que realmente jamás conocí de verdad a mi hermana?

_…Y eso dolió mucho…_

.

.

.

Después de haber estado encerradas en mi habitación platicando de varias cosas, dándonos ese momento de hermanas que necesitábamos Inner interrumpió en la habitación con algo de pena, algo raro en ella.

Y más raro fue que Karin le tenía cierta afinidad de odio. La miraba con desprecio y trataba de ignorarla además de que cada que Inner me necesitaba Karin prácticamente se peleaba con ella solo por mí, para tenerme cerca.

E Inner se mantenía alejada, algo cohibida con la actitud de Karin, casi como un perro regañado, y era algo distante ahora.

No sé qué habrá pasado entre las dos, pero estoy segura que hay tensión, demasiada.

Y fue peor en la hora de la cena, aunque la cena fue deliciosa, si deliciosa aun puedo sentir aquel pastel derritiéndose en mi boca…esperen…hablaba de que fue peor en la cena, ¡A sí! Todo fue peor porque los demás miraban a Karin como una desconocida, Naruto la recibió con un abrazo algo que me sorprendio, pero luego Karin lo golpeo y al final le dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar, y Sasuke, bueno Sasuke intentaba matarla cada segundo, incluso hasta con un tenedor.

Y yo discutía con él, defendiendo a Karin a pesar de saber que ella muy fácilmente pudo haberse parado y quizás arrancarle la cabeza, o quizás Sasuke arrancársela a ella. No pude evitar un escalofrió ante aquellos pensamientos.

— ¿Por qué tengo que estar yo en medio de Sasuke y Karin? —pregunte con evidente molestia mientras estábamos en una amm… ¿conferencia? Con el Hokague, que al parecer iba a decir ciertas cosas, pero me molestaba sumamente estar en medio de estos dos que planeaban matarse el uno al otro.

—por qué contigo en medio no se mataran y así se quedan callados—dijo con fastidio Ino quien estaba ya impaciente por comenzar, mire al Uchiha quien solo evitaba contacto alguno conmigo, ahora que lo noto me había estado evitando todo el tiempo.

Luego mire a su regazo donde tenía sus manos con fuertes uñas negras afiladas, no sentí miedo ante eso, pero tuve un fuerte impulso de sostener su mano y entrelazarla con la mía.

Al instante me sonroje por aquellos estúpidos pensamientos ¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?! Debo dejar de pensar en estas idioteces.

Logre poner apenas atención esta reunión que era sobre un grupito de raros llamado Akatsuki y de ahí no escuche más, pues mi mirada y cabeza se negaba a prestar a tención a otra cosa que no sea Sasuke.

¡Jodeeeer! ¿Por qué? Dios, dime ¿Por qué mierda me pasa esta jodida cosa con este Uchiha del demonio?

Bien Sakura concéntrate deja de pensar en el amargado, piensa, piensa en, ¡Facebook!

Hace tiempo que no lo utilizo, es verdad aquí tan solo han pasado ya unas semanas, más bien dos meses, si, aquí el tiempo es algo confuso te hace pensar a veces que solo ha pasado unos días pero en realidad ya son dos meses de mi llegada.

Me preocupa el tiempo haya fuera en mi realidad ¿Habrán pasado más tiempo? ¿Mama y papa se habrán dado cuenta que no estamos? ¿Cómo tomaron la situación?

De repente tantas preguntas que antes no me había hecho y ahora comenzaban a inundar mi cabeza me torturaban, de alguna manera quería saber que pasaba en mi mundo, fue desesperante y más ante la frustración de saber que no lograría saberlo.

Baje mi cabeza ocultando mi pesar, pero este se esfumo en cuando sentí una mirada muy poderosa que me llego a dar un escalofrió. Voltee hacia aquella peculiar mirada.

Unos ojos negros me miraban con un poco de interés apenas visible, muy oculto tras la indiferencia.

Me sonroje profundamente al ser el enfoque de interés de Sasuke, y baje rápidamente mi mirada al sentir un salto en mi corazón y unos malditos murciélagos en mi estómago.

Seguro algo me callo mal, y tan deliciosa que estaba la comida.

.

.

.

**(Karin)**

…Maldito Uchiha…

Sakura no lo lograra olfatear pues sus poderes demoniacos son la mitad y no están del todo desarrollados, pero yo soy completamente demonio y se manejar mis poderes, y puedo olfatear en el aire las hormonas locas de Sasuke por mi hermana.

Incuso Hinata, Neji, Kiba, y entre otros que tienen buen olfato o saben de todo lo que pasa como la perra esa de canas (Inner) lo saben.

Y cada que yo gruño en advertencia el solo sonríe con arrogancia, me está tentando en matarlo, y con gusto lo hare.

Solo no he ido ante el por Sakura, ella necesita más protección antes de largarnos de aquí, pero si ese Uchiha sigue provocándome destrozare sus su cuerpo.

Observe con atención como Sakura practicaba con Sasuke sus poderes demoniacos, y fruncí aún más el ceño casi logrando hacer una uniceja. Mi aura maligna se sentía por todos lados estremeciendo el cuerpo de todo aquel que este cerca.

Por si lo preguntan si los demonios tenemos aura. Tambien chakra, tenemos latidos del corazón ya que nuestro cuerpo se acostumbra a eso, nuestra mente gana a nuestro cuerpo y hace que nuestro sistema sea como el de un humano, pero con ciertos defectos, o más bien mejoras. Lo que no tenemos es alma, control ante un asesinato.

Somos sanguinarios y las almas nos llaman a tomarlas en nuestras garras y comerlas.

Pero todo demonio superior que se controla lograra pasar de ser un loco desquiciado come almas, a un demonio con autocontrol.

Puede que no sea mucho, pero al menos sabemos elegir mejor las almas, a quienes si podemos matar y a quienes no. Tenemos más razón y nuestro cerebro se pone a trabajar en vez de nuestros instintos.

Pero dejando eso de lado, solo sé que quiero matar a Uchiha Sasuke.

Mi cara enrojeció al ver algo que para mí era totalmente indebido, nadie, **NADIE** toca a mi hermana de esa manera.

Él la tomaba de la cintura muy cerca de su cuerpo, agarrando suavemente su mano pasando de su energía y controlando sus poderes, y creando desde la mano de Sakura una bola de fuego verde. Claro que se puede hacer eso, normalmente los demonio lo hacen para enseñarles a los aprendices como crear fuego. Es el elemento vital de un demonio, y un segundo elemento especial y diferente.

Pero mi rugido lo escucharon los dos, me abalance contra Sasuke y con mis uñas le arañe el rostro dejándole una marca, pues mi cuerpo al sentir mi furia se preparó para una batalla, lleve mi poder demoniaco (chakra con poder) a mis uñas.

Aquella herida tardaría en cerrarse al igual que de quitarse las marcas.

—Sigues siendo igual de salvaje que antes. Deja de estar celosa hermana sobre protectora—dijo con una voz seria, como si aquello que hice no le hubiera afectado, bufe con molestia y me quite de encima de su cuerpo de un salto. —con esta actitud me haces pensar que aun estas obsesionada conmigo—y aquel tono burlesco y arrogante agoto mi paciencia, creando una bola de fuego rojiza en mi mano se la lance y el la esquivo apenas. Dejando en su lugar un enorme cráter con fuego alrededor.

—no sabía que hacías ese tipo de bromas Uchiha. Que quede claro que yo ya no estoy obsesionada. Solo no quiero que toques a mi hermana, todas las desgracias pasan por tu estúpido clan de mierda—dije con odio, un odio que él me correspondió con un gruñido. Sakura nos miraba con preocupación.

—Karin, Sasuke dejen de discutir—la débil voz de Sakura no nos calmó, y ni la tomamos en cuenta, esto era una batalla de miradas.

Sasuke tiene mi odio, y quiero verlo muerto junto con su maldito hermano. Por obvias razones no dejaría que Sakura estuviera tan cerca de este idiota.

Pero algo me decía que yo no podría evitar aquel extraño lazo que se estaba creando de ellos dos.

Sentí un fuego arder dentro de mi corazón y mi mente por unos cortos instantes se volvió blanco, dándome paso a intentar matarlo, pero la pequeña mano de mi hermana en mi hombro me regreso a la realidad.

Juro que no dejare que Uchiha Sasuke arranque a mi hermana de mi lado.

Me aleje del lugar sumamente enojada, y cuando pase por la puerta de entrada observe a Naruto que miraba a Sasuke y a Sakura con algo de molestia y ¿Tristeza?

A pesar de todo, es mi primo, y me ayudaría en algo que lo que Hashirama le heredo a Naruto comience a despertar.

Sonreí con maldad. Si alguien debía estar con Sakura ese es Naruto. A él le debo respeto, es mi familiar y sé que el la cuidara con su propia vida.

Ahora Sasuke jamás obtendrá a Sakura

.

.

.

**(Narradora)**

Karin sin saberlo había provocado a Sasuke, ante aquella mirada de odio Sasuke supuso que la mejor manera de atacar a aquella pelirroja loca era su punto débil, su hermana menor.

Sonrió macabramente mientras miraba a una pelirrosa que intentaba invocar su fuego verde.

Sakura seria suya a toda costa, y sería una venganza doble…contra Karin y contra Itachi, no por nada odia con todo su ser a esos dos seres.

Y Sakura es el punto débil, y aun que el no lo viera, aquella pelirrosa era el punto débil de muchas personas.

Karin, Sasori, Inner, Itachi, Naruto, los Hokagues, Akatsuki y quien menos lo noto Sasuke.

Porque aunque él no logre aceptarlo, jamás lo aceptaría tan fácilmente Sakura es su punto débil. Una tracción que tienen entre los dos.

Una atracción que no debe ser…Sakura está destinada a Naruto o a Itachi.

¿Pero por qué solo le gusta Sasuke?

Desde un principio ya estaba esta atracción, y ahora comenzaba a visualizarse más.

Sakura se sonrojo de a poco mientras seguía intentando convocar su propio fuego. No lograba canalizar su poder con aquel Uchiha observándola atentamente.

Y una pregunta comenzó a formarse en su mente.

¿Por qué jodidos le afecta tanto la estúpida mirada del bastardo ese?

Suspiro con pesadez y lo miro de reojo, aquella mirada oscura siempre la envolvería, lo había descubierto desde la primera vez que lo vio. Sus ojos la cautivaron y para ella mirarlo a los ojos era como hipnotizarse.

Movió su cabeza intentado quitar esos pensamientos.

Ella no podía comenzar a gustar de Sasuke, es imposible ¡Imposible!

_…Pero aquella mirada oscura la observaba como un lobo observa a su presa…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hola! Tal y como dije domingo o lunes (y actualice un domingo casi lunes XDD) a las 11:43 XDD ok, ok.**

**La inspiración me llego algo tarde y estuve pensando como meter el romance. Y un Review me abrió los ojos ¡Sasusaku! Era verdad toda esta historia tiene que tener una pisca de romance y se me estaba olvidando.**

**Espero les guste este nuevo comienzo al romance, será de apoco. Y bueno explicare los puntos de vista de 5 personajes ya que es necesario para entender la historia:**

**Sasuke: El no siente amor por Sakura, tiene una extraña manía por disfrutar de su dolor, siempre quiere verla sufrir y destrozada. Le atrae su alma, y nota sus cambios físicos. Para que negarlo, le atrae físicamente, mas por que se parece a Himeko en cuerpo y alma. Por ahora la ve como un objetivo, y algo para usar, le atrae, le gusta. Pero Sakura es su arma para la venganza contra Itachi y Karin.**

**Karin: no aprueba que Sasuke vea a su hermana con otros ojos, quizás sean celos, o quizás sea muy sobre protectora, solo Karin lo sabe pero no aceptara de ninguna manera que puede ser otra cosa. Intenta alejar el Uchiha de Sakura. Además que eso arruinaría sus planes de huida. Odia a Sasuke pero en su tiempo se obsesiono con él. También odia a Itachi y haría todo por Sakura y Sasori.**

**Naruto: poco a poco Sakura va entrando en su corazón, la ve con otros ojos pero no sabe cómo acercarse. Quiere pero le fue prohibido. Y aunque él no obedece reglas, no sabe cómo hacer para que la pelirrosa se fije en él.**

**Y finalmente Itachi: Sakura para él es como la Himeko que amo, se parece pero su personalidad es diferente. El siempre amara a Himeko, pero puede que Sakura llegue a entrar a su corazón. Sin embargo él tiene otros planes que pueden afectar el rumbo de la historia, sabe muchas cosas de Inner, y de otros personajes. Odia a Karin, pero él quiere a Sasuke.**

**Bueno este es el final, ya saben cualquier pregunta la respondo. Aquí algunos datos interesantes.**

***Solo un demonio y un ángel pueden matar a otro demonio, arrancando sus alas y con sus poderes darle en el corazón.**

***A un ángel lo puedes matar quitándole el alma y arrancándole las alas, solo un demonio puede matarlo, no se ha comprobado si entre los mismos ángeles se pueden matar.**

*** Hay demonios que nacen siendo demonios, pero los demonios que antes eran humanos, podrían decirse un tipo de hibrido o posesión, se vuelven locos, su cuerpo se rompe dando la forma de demonio, antes de volverse uno tiene que morir y perder su alma. Al no controlar sus poderes son peligrosos y sanguinarios matando todo a su paso. Y comen tantas almas se ponen a su paso. Ese sería el nivel 1 de los 5 que hay de demonios. Normalmente el nivel 1 son impulsivos y no piensan, solo siguen instintos.**

**Y conforme van creciendo comienzan a pensar, y dominar sus poderes. Incluso sabiendo elegir a quien matar y a quien no, eligiendo las mejores almas dejando de comer almas inservibles.**

***Karin no se volvió loca, y ella no fue una posesión o hibrido, fue un mal genético, pues se dice que fue herencia de padres. Y su cuerpo tardó en reaccionar. Como su genética estaba confundida su cuerpo sufrió mucho ante la transformación, y el dormir muchos años logro que no se volviera loca y lograra dominar sus poderes. Por eso al volver hacer demonio no se volvió loca, solo descontrolo sus habilidades, y la volvió más feroz con altas posibilidades de matar solo por un simple enojo. Es el único demonio que ha logrado amar, ya que ningún demonio ama de corazón, con todo su ser, solo es un cariño, o forma de pertenencia. Además de no haber matado a nadie que haya querido. Es la única que razona más, y se detiene a pensar antes de matar. Ella es nivel 2.**

***Sasuke e Itachi nacieron siendo demonios, su clan es uno de los clanes más poderosos de demonios, al principio cuando son pequeños siendo nivel 0 comen muchas almas y no razonan. Pero conformen crecen aprenden. Itachi fue el primer demonio e llegar al nivel 4, un nivel casi inalcanzable. Sigue siendo nivel 4, y Sasuke es nivel 3.**

***se dice que un Uchiha llego al nivel 6, y tiene un sharingan eterno. El sharingan entre los Uchihas es una habilidad más que hace que sean más sanguinarios y poderosos. Oscurece su mente y les hace matar aún más. Se dice que el sharingan es una de las maldiciones de los Uchihas.**

***Los demonios tienen fuegos especiales de colores. El de los uchihas al inicio es un color normal, pero cuando alcanzan el Amaterasu es de color negro y mortal difícil de quitar. El de Karin es color rojo como sus cabellos, es poderoso pero no mortal. El de Sakura es verde aún no se sabe nada. Todo demonio puede lanzar fuego y cubrirse de fuego su cuerpo. Tener alas, cuernos, y cola, también con ciertas habilidades felinas y una que otra de vampiros que son sus primos hermanos. Pero menos poderosos que ellos. Pueden hacer daño si juntan chakra y poder demoniaco en sus garras, dientes (comillos) o poderes. Si solo es chakra no causa gran daño, y el demonio contrincante puede recuperarse fácilmente al instante. Cuando se odian sus cuerpos también lo hacen.**

***Todos los Hyugas son humanoides robóticos y tienen su forma animal, Hinata es de un conejo, y siente como uno, y Neji de un gato. Dicen que es imposible que ellos amen. Y tienen un alter ego. Cuando alguien se hace Hokague son bendecidos para obtener la magia y sabiduría. Todos los Inuzukas son licántropos. De los Yamanaka no se sabe nada, solo que son enemigos de todas las especies. No son humanos, pero tampoco algún demonio, vampiro u otro más. **

**Bien espero esta información les haya servido, creí que sería necesario aclarar algunas cosas. **

**Ahora para terminar responderé Reviews:**

**_Harunoakatsuki: _****Si, pero no es del todo bueno aun le esperan muchas cosas más, y espero este Chapter haya aclarado algunas de tus dudas. Espero te haya gustado :D que tengas un buen día n_n o noche n_nU**

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha:_**** Si, y aún falta más cosas por saber de Karin, y será un enredo más enredoso XD, gracias por acordarme del Sasusaku, espero haya logrado que entrara bien en la historia y no fuera de que de repente comenzara XD, ya se me comenzaba a olvidar. Lamentablemente el Sasusaku será algo más complicado y con un avance lento pues tenemos a dos cabezotas orgullosos que no admitirán tan fácilmente que se gustan XD y más por terceros que intentaran alejarlos. Sip parece sacado de una telenovela chafa XD. Bueno espero te haya gustado n_n.**

**_DULCECITO311: _****Fue algo que se me ocurrió, bueno Karin siempre me pareció distinta a cualquier Uzumaki y Naruto también, los dos tienen ese algo distinto a un Uzumaki y fue inevitable que no lo resaltara XD. Y si, para Karin fue su primera familia, por eso los protege, y Sakura pues ella siempre ha pensado que son sus hermanos de verdad. Y pues como vez aun no sabes cómo será Sakura cuando sepa que no son sus hermanos, por ahora al parecer Karin intenta evitar que ella se entere. Y bueno Sakura defiende a Karin porque es su hermana aunque por momentos deja que se peleen ya que le molesta ser ella quien este en medio de los dos XD. Espero te haya gustado este cap :3!**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews :3 me animan a seguir, el próximo Chapter será hasta el otro domingo/lunes a la misma hora, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo gracias a dos graciosos gatitos XD.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Akatsuki ataca**

Hace tiempo leí un libro donde una chica conocía un mundo diferente al suyo, había chicos sumamente guapos, y todo parecía entorno a ella, si, ella sufría y blablablá, al final se casaba con el chico más molestoso de la historia además de sexi y atractivo.

Si esa historia era grandiosa, me hacía soñar que yo era aquella chica en ese mundo extraño, incluso deseaba pasar por algo igual.

Joder…no sabía lo que deseaba ¡Pasar eso es una completa mierda!

Sí, estoy en un puto mundo que no conocía, muy diferente al mío. Hay chicos guapos pero todos me ignoran, solo me hablan por que al final de cuentas yo salvare sus malditos traseros ¡Joder que una quiere un poco de ligue! Y si, todo parece que va a mi entorno… ¡Ja! Ni hablar todo esto es por culpa de la puta de Himeko ¡Maldita desgraciada que ni te conozco! Y ¿Casarme? Me ven con cara de casarme con un idiota que es sexi y atractivo ¡Pero si yo no llamo ni a las moscas!

Además…no me casaría con un idiota atractivo, molesto, arrogante y ¡¿Acaso estoy definiendo a Uchiha Sasuke?!

Que fastidio, es una estupidez. Sakura por favor concéntrate, recuerda que estas en un jodido mundo _muuuy_ diferente al tuyo, y al final quedaras echa mierda porque ese tu destino, el destino de una mierda (¡Malditos!)

Mire el cielo iluminado por aquel enorme sol blanco, hoy increíblemente había mucho calor, me habían dicho que normalmente abundaba el frio que calaba hasta los huesos. Díganmelo a mí, que antes estaba con una pijama de verano, sumamente destapada.

Aun que es algo extraño, siendo demonio-ángel no debería sentir la temperatura, creo yo.

— Sasuke-kun—llame al pelinegro quien estaba dando saltos y lanzaba fuego a los lados, el solo me lanzo un "Hmp" como pregunta, rodé los ojos algo molesta. ¿Qué acaso no puede ser más comunicativo? Ya con el tiempo de estas dos semanas de entrenar con el comenzaba a aprender sus monosílabos, expresiones y su forma de ser que no es nada bonita.

Incluso ya comenzaba a llamarlo "Sasuke-kun" no entiendo eso, pero una parte de mí se niega a ver algo, y si se niega no la obligare, no sé qué es esa mierda que me provoca el maldito Uchiha pero ¡Seguro no es nada!

En estos momentos seguro que Karin se mataria de risa y me diría "Carajo, Sakura a veces no sé si te haces o eres" puff, maldita Karin. Pero aun así la quiero, con todo y su humor negro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakura? —la voz de Sasuke a mi lado me sobresalto, me había perdido en mis pensamientos como últimamente lo hago. Lo mire algo avergonzada, para luego intentar adoptar una cara seria, y comenzarle a preguntar cosas sobre demonios. En parte agradecía que el Uchiha fuera algo "amable" conmigo y me respondiera todas mis preguntas, aunque sus respuestas fueran escazas y me confundieran más.

— ¿Por qué siento la temperatura? No es acaso que yo ya estoy muerta—mencione con obviedad, el solo me lanzo una mirada algo vacía, y su cara inexpresiva me dio una sonrisa burlona, ¿Acaso el muy idiota se estaba riendo de mí? — ¡Uchiha! No estoy bromeando, enserio quiero saber—me queje ofendida, el agarro mi mejilla y la pellizco mientras su sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro ¡Sí que se estaba burlando de mí!

—Cálmate Sakurita, es solo que me hace gracia ver a un demonio de fase 2 que no sepa nada sobre su condición. En fin tanto poder para una ex humana tonta es un desperdicio—aquel comentario acido me hizo darle un manotazo y apartarlo, lo mire furiosa y justo cuando me iba a ir el me agarro de la mano, se sentó en el césped y me jalo junto con él para que también me sentara.

—Quieres saber, yo te diré todo aquellos que quieras saber. Podrías preguntarle a tu hermana pero ella sigue fingiendo cosas que no son—aquello que dijo me hizo mirarlo con interés y ahí note un brillo malicioso en sus ojos negros. —Los demonios estamos muertos, si, tú has muerto. Podrías haber ido al infierno o al cielo pero como ya tenías sangre demoniaca en tus venas, solo lograste despertar ese lado, eras humana, pero con un oscuro secreto que ni tu misma sabias. Cuando un humano se vuelve demonio pierde su alma, incluso pasa eso con otros seres, pero no duran ni un día siendo demonios, su cuerpo le cuesta trabajo sobrellevar el poder. La maldad y las ansias asesinas de un nivel 1. Que se vuelven completamente locos, y mueren. Bien, ¿A qué viene todo esto? Que tu cuerpo es diferente, tienes tu mitad ángel y demonio, podría decirse un hibrido. Eso no suele pasar, en este mundo no hay híbridos de demonios y ángeles. Puede que sea un defecto, y tú sientas la temperatura, pero los demonios no sienten eso, ni el dolor común que cualquier otro humano siente, y no todas las emociones, sobre todo el amor. Solo somos seres del mal, pero hay algunos que logran desarrollar el dolor, y todas las emociones, como tu hermanita. O como yo—aquello ultimo lo dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, sentí un leve escalofrió recorriéndome toda la columna. Luego el agarro mi mejilla y me acerco a su rostro, de repente el tiempo se paró y justo cuando creí que íbamos a besarnos el solo tallo mi mejilla y sonrió con burla.

—Deberías bañarte, estas echa un asco. —me dijo mientras me enseñaba su dedo manchado de tierra, sentí mis mejillas calentarse y me pare de ahí ofuscada, sin decirle ni mirarlo me fui de ahí.

¡Maldito Uchiha!

Odie aún más ser un demonio y ángel, gracias a esto me dio un súper oido y alcance a escuchar su suave y elegante risa, que me enfureció aún más. Juro que algún día me vengare de ese bastardo.

**(Inner)**

Sonreí divertida mirando a los lejos como Sakura caminaba con los puños apretados y un aura oscura, seguro Sasuke como siempre hacia de las suyas.

No lo había dicho antes pero mis recuerdos son a veces muy oscuros y difíciles de ver, pero cuando regrese a mi verdadera forma todo se volvió más claro. Ya se mas cosas que antes presentía.

Escuche una risilla traviesa que me desconcentro, voltee aun lado viendo a dos personas, Suigetsu, un ser que bien podría ser algo así como un Tritón, aunque no queda muy en claro que es. Y Juugo una posesión intermedia. Tiene un demonio, que cuando se descontrola sale, él no es demonio, solo una posesión. Y su poder es inferior al de uno. Los dos venían por alguna razón a este lugar.

Mire a Sasuke quien estaba creando fuego con sus manos, apenas sintió aquellas dos presencias desapareció de ahí junto con Suigetsu y Juugo.

Era obvio que algo tramaban…

Suspire derrotada. Sería un problema si Karin se entera que su antiguo equipo Hebi se ha reunido de nuevo. Mi intuición me lo dice.

**(Sakura)**

Deberia haber internet en este lugar, no logro soportar más el maldito aburrimiento, intentando divertirme cree un fuego verde en mis manos y comencé a crear formas con él, la primera fue la suave y frágil forma de mi madre, quien estaba siendo brazada por mi padre. Mis ojos brillaron y mi corazón salto, realmente ansiaba regresar a casa.

Karin entro al lugar donde yo estaba, mi habitación, apenas ella cruzo el umbral de la puerta cambie la forma de mi fuego a la de un gato, ella apenas mi miro, parecía furiosa.

Si a veces Karin es algo Tsundere, la mayor parte del tiempo niega el amor, es enojona, amargada, golpea a todos, jamás admitirá algo que la avergüence o sea beneficioso para alguien. Si totalmente Tsundere, y mas porque en el fondo ella es dulce, tierna y una gran hermana mayor.

**"Pero que dices, tu también eres Tsundere Sakura-chan"**

La burlona voz de Inner, me saco un bufido, ignore aquel comentario y me pare de mi lugar con intenciones de preguntar, sin embargo alguien destrozo la puerta de mi habitación con una enorme espada y entro un tipo de cabello blanco con destellos azules con unos ojos violetas burlones que miraban a Karin.

— ¡Pedazo de animal, destrozaste la puerta! —mi hermana por supuesto saco su lado más Tsundere y con un golpe mando a volar al pobre chico quien se reía y gritaba "¡Perra!". —Maldito Suigetsu, algún día te descuartizare…—claro que también ignore aquel comentario, eso no era asunto mío.

Luego un hombre de gran tamaño de cabello naranjas revueltos y una mirada naranja humilde entro al cuarto, yo alce una ceja rosada mirando como también entraba el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué quieren? —pregunto bruscamente mi pelirroja hermana fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke, quien parecía no sentir su mirada y con la cara inexpresiva se acercó hasta ella.

—Te necesitamos en Hebi—aquella respuesta escuálida, sin demostrar real interés hizo que Karin abriera los ojos dejando ver atravesó de sus lentes de pasta negra su asombro. Realmente esa pelirroja loca no necesita de nada esos lentes los demonios vemos perfectamente bien, pero seguro es la costumbre.

—Estas idiota si crees que yo me uniré en tu estúpido grupito de mierda—su mascullado hizo que un tic pequeño apareciera en el ojo del Uchiha, quien con una rapidez apenas visible a los ojos humanos agarro el blanco cuello de mi hermana y la acorralo contra una pared con fuertes intensiones de homicidio. Yo al instante me tense y me puse atrás del Uchiha poniendo mi mano en su hombro y dándole un suave empujón hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? Deja a mi hermana en paz—hable con voz demandante sumamente preocupada por Karin. Sin embargo el Uchiha me lanzo una mirada amenazante y apretó aún más el agarre en el cuello de Karin. Yo me comencé a desesperar y justo cuando iba a utilizar la fuerza con el idiota, mi hermana comenzó a reírse como una loca.

Ella le sonrió cínicamente, casi podía ver las chispas en sus ojos, realmente su odio era palpable.

— ¿Qué gano yo con unirme? —la pregunta de Karin no pareció sorprender al Uchiha, casi parecía que él sabía que algo así iba a pasar.

—Rescatar a Sasori—aquella respuesta me hizo asombrarme, y a Karin fruncir más el ceño, yo le iba a decir que se uniera, realmente necesitamos rescatarlo, pero ella volvió a reírse.

—Uchiha no necesitas de mentiras para que este en tu estúpido grupito de retardados…además no me necesitas para buscar a Uchiha Itachi—su voz cortante fue recibida por un Sasuke furioso que la golpeo contra la pared con mucha fuerza creando un hueco en el.

—Estúpida, aunque me gustaría no necesitar de tus habilidades, te necesito para matar a Itachi, ambos queremos lo mismo ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que por eso te uniste a mí? O quieres que…—y ahí no escuche que más le dijo a mi hermana, pues el Uhciha susurro en el oído de mi hermana algo, Karin se sorprendió para luego gruñir como perro rabioso.

—siempre sabes cómo obtener lo que quieres. Solo porque me beneficia en algo me uniré a ti, pero ten en cuenta que no eres mi líder y cuando yo quiera te obedeceré. Ahora largarte de aquí Uchiha, no quiero verte de nuevo en esta habitación. —la advertencia de mi hermana fue tomada por el Uchiha como una broma.

—Estaré en esta habitación más veces de lo que crees. Después de todo aquí esta lo que quiero—aquello que dijo me hizo estremecer, realmente no sé a qué se refiere. Luego Sasuke soltó a mi hermana y con una mirada le dio una señal para luego marcharse los dos.

Mire la puerta de mi habitación y suspire pesadamente, Karin sin embargo se quedó completamente callada. Pensé en preguntarle cómo fue que conoció a Sasuke, y cuando fue que se unió a Hebi, pero desistí de la idea, se notaba muy malhumorada y era mejor no enfurecerla más.

Salí del cuarto dejándola pensar un rato, y fui a la cocina en busca de un poco de comida. En el camino me encontré con el tipo que había roto mi puerta, quien me lanzo una sonrisilla algo rara, decidí ignorarlo pero el pareció tomar otra decisión y me jalo de la mano.

—rosadita, ¿No quieres hablar un poco? —la cara de tiburón que tenía me hizo sentir cohibida, pero luego el dio una sonrisa tonta casi llegando a las de Naruto que te hace darle tu confianza. —Sé que no sabes muchas cosas, pero creo que deberías comenzar a investigar por tu cuenta, preguntar no te resolverá nada—aquellas palabras me impresionaron, él lo decía con seriedad y confianza.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? —pregunte confundida, no era normal que alguien de la anda te dijera algo que has estado pensando estos últimos días. Realmente quiero resolver todo el puto misterio.

—por qué le debo un favor a alguien, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, incluso te ayudare, pero es necesario que los demás no se enteren. Costará trabajo pero es necesario que te enteres de muchas cosas.

Lo mire algo curiosa pero el solo me dio la espalda y se fue.

—Suigetsu tiene razón, debes enterarte de todo lo que ocurre aquí—la voz inesperada de Sasuke me sorprendió, sus ojos fríos y afilados me hicieron temblar, al parecer percibió eso y lanzo una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿No cree que deberías estar entrenándome…sensei? —dije con burla, obviamente jamás le diría sensei en tono serio, Sasuke para mi es…es un demonio sexi (?)

—Es una mierda enseñarte, aprendes muy lento y me retrasas en mis asuntos—su voz grave y acida me hicieron fruncir el ceño y enojarme ante aquel comentario. Bufe molesta y mis ojos llamearon, ahora siendo demonio realmente mi mirada era macabra y mis ojos verdes parecían fuego.

Sin embargo el Uchiha jamás se atemorizo, solo me lanzo una sonrisa quisquillosa y se largó de ahí dejándome furiosa.

Maldito.

**(Karin)**

Estaba aún pensando si realmente es bueno que me haya unido nuevamente en Hebi.

Aunque, fue una suerte que Sakura no preguntara. Yo en su lugar estaría desesperada por saber las respuestas.

Pero claro ¡Mi querida hermana está muy ocupada pensando en el estúpido Uchiha como para resolver sus dudas! Maldito Sasuke.

No solo lo detesto, lo odio, mi corazón y todo mi ser lo odia. De Sasuke no me enamore solo me obsesione porque…se parecía bastante a Itachi, del cual realmente ame. Y aun lo hago.

Que miserable soy, lo amo pero estoy dispuesta a destruirlo y vengarme, pero sé que Itachi jamás me tomara en cuenta, el solo piensa en la maldita de Himeko.

Tan parecida a Sakura…a veces pienso que…odio a Sakura..

Pero entonces ella sonríe, y sé que ella es solo mi Sakura, no la perra de Himeko. Y eso nadie lo cambiara, pueden ser sumamente iguales, incluso hasta en la esencia y alma. Pero sus personalidades y fuerzas de voluntad son diferentes.

Escuche los pasos de alguien detrás de la puerta, unos leves pasos como los de una bailarina de ballet, lo conozco.

Inner.

Ella abrió la puerta y sus ojos verdes, de un jade más oscuro pero brillante me miraron con desesperación.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunte bruscamente, claro que yo ya sabía quien jodidos es Inner, por eso la detesto. Sakura no sé si lo sospecha o intenta negarlo. Pero Inner es una parte de Himeko. No es del todo esa perra, pero en ella existe su esencia, una parte de ella.

—Necesitamos irnos, vienen por Sakura—su voz fue seria, sin emociones aunque sus ojos mostraban preocupación, la mire amenazadoramente intentando buscar dentro de ella, pero era imposible, aunque no lo parezca es poderosa.

—Bien, como al parecer no tenemos tiempo llama a Sakura mentalmente, y envíale la imagen de que estas hablando conmigo—ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por que yo supiera por las conexiones mentales, pero he estado conectada con Sasori mucho tiempo casi 20 años, desde que volví a renacer como humana.

Ella me obedeció y rápidamente vino Sakura corriendo con Sasuke y Naruto a su lado, mire a Sasuke diciéndole con mi mirada que si quería que lo ayudara tendría que ayudarme el primero a mí. El solo asintió y llamo a Juugo y a Suigetsu.

Antes de irnos Inner pasó a hablar con el Hokague, él nos dijo que sería necesario una cazadora y una Hyuga en nuestra excursión, además de un joven genio.

Así fue como nos fuimos Sakura, Inner, Naruto, Sasuke, una tal Ino, Hinata y Shikamaru.

Antes de salir completamente del lugar cuando cruzamos las puertas traseras, para prevenir que nos vieran escuchamos la explosión y una lucha, comenzamos a correr, todos con una increíble velocidad.

Sasuke y Naruto más rápidos que todos. Y los demás casi rozandoles, con Sakura muy atrás.

— ¡Corre más rápido Sakura! —chille poniéndome a su altura al ver una sombra a los lejos, sin esperar más lo ataque lanzándole una bola de fuego, y apresure más a mi hermana quien apenas y podía correr con rapidez, sin duda era rápida que cualquier otro humano, pero no controlaba el chakra que es necesario aunque seas demonio o lo que seas el chakra es necesario para controlarlo.

Los dos juntos te hacen poderoso.

Entonces una enorme espada impacto contra mi cuerpo mandándome a volar y de paso absorber mi chakra.

— ¡Maldición! —grite en el suelo intentando pararme, mire a mi atacante.

Hoshigaki Kisame…luego volteé a ver a su lado. Uchiha Itachi me miraba con burla.

Sin pensarlo hice un círculo de fuego entre nosotros para que nadie entrara, era yo contra esos dos.

Pero sonreí con prepotencia. Y mire al Uchiha quien asintió y entro en el círculo.

Era obvio que no se resistiría a una pelea contra su hermano. Ahora si estábamos en iguales.

—Solo por esta te dejo pelear con Itachi ¡Pero luego le daré de golpes yo! —chille, mire a Sakura quien parecía querer venir hasta mi— ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Naruto llévatela y si algo le pasa juro que te matare y me comeré tu alma! —

Luego me puse a la defensa justo a tiempo cuando Kisame volvió a atacarme, logre esquivar por los pelos dando una voltereta en el aire. A los lejos mis sentidos percibieron que Naruto y los demás se alejaban.

Controlando mi fuego expandí el campo de batalla ahora el fuego volviéndose en un cuadro dividido para dejarle espacio a los Uchihas.

Además no quería ver, me enojaba el hecho de que yo quería luchar con Itachi.

Sin embargo un tiburón me ataco de la nada mordiendo fuertemente mi brazo, luego otros tiburones mordieron mis extremidades. Grite ensordecedoramente el dolor era tal que sentía como desgarraban mi carne llegando al hueso. Esas heridas tardarían mucho en sanar.

—A qué cosas…al parecer a Samehada le gusta tu chakra ¿Qué tal si le damos otra probadita? —su voz gruesa e inhumana me hizo mirarlo con reto, a pesar de todo yo segura de pie, el sin pensarlo más me dio con su espada que absorbió todo mi chakra y parte de mis poderes demoniacos.

— ¡Cabron hijo de puta! —mi grito se escuchó quizás por todo el bosque, el sonrió y me dejo más tiburones, todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de esas alimañas.

Furiosa cubrí mi cuerpo de fuego haciendo cenizas sus malditos peces.

— ¡Te voy a ser cenizas! —mi voz amenazante cobro más sentido cuando el vio mi cuerpo de fuego y mi cabello largo. Camine hasta el quemando todo a mi paso. Ahora le demostraría mi verdadera forma.

Mis cuernos crecieron, mis uñas se volvieron unas garras. Mis alas se dejaron ver y mis ojos se tornaron completamente negros, como cuando un demonio posee a un humano.

Viendo que Kisame tenía espada pensé en crear una espada, con mi fuego rojizo hice una, era sumamente afilada, y muy fácil de utilizar para mi

Con un rápido movimiento ataque contra Kisame, las dos espadas impactaron, me dé un salto y recordando vagamente mis habilidades Ninjas que todo aquel ser que vive en este lugar debe aprender. Cree un dragón de fuego, pero me asombre al ver el dragan de agua de Kisame, los dos dragones impactaron creando neblina.

Mire a todos lados alerta con mis sentidos, cerré los ojos viendo con el tercero. Percibí levemente el chakra de Kisame, pero abrí los ojos con impacto cuando la espada de kisame me mordió el torso fuertemente y absorbió todo mi chakra haciendome caer de rodillas. Perdí mi transformación agarrando una imagen humana, estaba débil, pero el no podría matarme, solo un demonio o ángel lo lograría.

Cerré mis ojos ante la pérdida de chakra, estaba en cero, y sin chakra mis poderes demoniacos eran más descontrolados, no podría hacer por voluntad propia aun que lo que quisiera. Fue así que sin más caí inconsciente.

.

.

.

**(Sakura)**

Karin fue embestida por la enorme espada de un ser con cara de tiburón yo mire chorizada como mi hermana caía al suelo. Me quede petrificada presa del miedo.

Cuando reaccione e iba a correr hacia Karin, ella sin dudarlo hizo un circulo de fuego encerrándose con nuestros enemigos, luego en menos de dos segundos Sasuke ya estaba a su lado en una distancia considerable, cada quien mirando a su contrincante.

Karin me grito algo pero no escuche, mire con horro…Karin…

Quise regresar pero Naruto me cargo y salió volando del lugar con Inner a su lado y los otros siguiéndonos el paso a pie.

Llegamos bastante rápido a un lugar muy alejado, ahí Naruto me dijo que me protegería. Que no importaba si lo agarraban a él, que no serviría lo que ellos traman sin mí.

¿Acaso soy como una llave a lo que ellos quieren?

Inner me había dado información de que Naruto es muy buscado, y un demonio, la carta de triunfo de Akatsuki. Pero que para eso necesitan preparar el terreno, la llave.

Yo soy la maldita llave.

Suspire cansadamente, Inner me miro con sus ojos verdes, y me puso la mano en mi cabeza, cuando menos me di cuenta cerré los ojos sintiendo un enorme sueño.

— ¿Q-que me has hecho? —pregunte arrastrando las palabras y tratando de mirarla furiosa, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionada.

—es peligroso que estés despierta, te pondré en transe y detendré tu alma, alguien que conoce tu energía nos está buscando, y si te encuentra será difícil que todos logremos salir de las garras de Akatsuki. —escuche la mitad de la explicación, la verdad solo pude apreciar oscuridad.

Caí inconsciente

¿Quién me estaría buscando?

.

.

.

**(Inner)**

Sakura no es más que el ritual de iniciación de lo que sería el plan de Akatsuki. De ahí Naruto es la carta de triunfo.

Como deber es proteger a Sakura…pero el plan es algo torcido.

La verdad es que para que todo termine se deben de exterminar todos los Harunos, no debe quedar ninguno, para que ya no haya esa herencia de maldición.

Este mundo y los otros no peligraran.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando en este mundo?

Cuando esa mujer llego la maldición cayó aquí. Sin darnos cuenta poco a poco desaparecía una parte del mundo, como si se estuviera eliminando. Y cada vez más va siendo rápido esa eliminación.

Los kagues calculan que solo tenemos tres meses antes de que el mundo desaparezca por completo y de ahí los demás mundos.

Lo que puede acabar con esa eliminación son dos situaciones, pero las dos terminan en muerte para Sakura.

La primera es que Sakura muera, su sangre caiga en el suelo purificando este mundo, y lo poco de su alma sea llevada al centro.

Es necesario que no se vuelva completamente demonio, si perdemos su alma, no habrá salvación y no podemos esperar hasta otro siglo que nazca otra Haruno.

Si logramos que Sakura muera, y pase lo que tiene que pasar se va a hacer la eliminación de Harunos por todas las dimensiones posibles. No quedara ninguna.

El otro plan, es el de Akatsuki. Ellos planean conseguir los Bijus, demonios que hacen posible todo. Uniendo a los 9, crearan algo grande que tomara el control de todo el universo y quizás más allá de lo inimaginable.

Realmente no estoy muy segura de los planes de líder de Akatsuki. Pero sé que con la sangre de Sakura el Biju de 10 colas despertara.

Debemos detener eso, si Akatsuki toma el control todos vamos a morir, y ellos harán de los mundos lo que quieran, pondrán hacerlo a su manera.

Mire al cielo y luego a Sakura quien aún estaba inconsciente, su cara era la de una chica inocente. Ella no merecía morir.

Himeko…fue culpa de ella…

Suspire con cansancio ahora debía arreglarlo todo.

_…Pero lamentaba mucho solo tener dos opciones..._

**(Narradora)**

La situación se volvía más complicada de lo que parecía.

Karin habia caído inconciente, y Sasuke tambien, después de su enfrentamiento Itachi logro vencerlo con facilidad.

Sasuke no podría contra su propio hermano, estaba furioso pero su furia no duro nada cuando Itachi lo dejo inconsciente.

Ahora los dos estaban débiles y fácilmente cualquier demonio podría matarlos.

Por otro lado los demás escapaban de sus perseguidores, Akatsuki estaba en la acción.

Pero había algo que Sakura no sabía, muy pronto se tendría que enfrentar sola a algo que ella no había pensado jamás.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Rayos lamento haberme tardado mucho D:**

**Pero he tenido varios problemillas, y la escuela me ha estado acaparando están dale y dale con que los exámenes y no sé qué royo más, como joden XD**

**En fin, traigo la continuación, ahora la continuación será los sábados o domingos en la tarde. No actualizare seguido, pero intentare no tardarme.**

**Ya saben cualquier pregunta que tengan no dudare en responderla :D**

***Cuando una mente está conectada con otra se facilita el hablar con telepatía, mandar imágenes o incluso voces y olores. Para conectar mentes puede ser con Jutsus, por magia, o con almas.**

***Hay híbridos en ese mundo, pero jamás había uno de ángel y demonio, hay muchas probabilidades que ese hibrido sea más defecto que algo bueno. Por lo cual Sakura tiene más probabilidades de morir que de tener más poderes. A Sakura se le dificulta mas aprender siertas cosas ya que debe controlar dos identidades. Pero el chakra se la bastante bien, además de controlar su mente.**

*** Por si tenían curiosidad: Inner puede ver varias cosas en la mente de Sakura, pero prefiere no hacerlo por respetar su privacidad, aunque la vigila. Pero Sakura ha encontrado una habilidad especial que tras el entrenamiento con Ino descubrió. Por lo cual Inner no ve del todo lo que ella cree.**

***La maldición Haruno va más allá de que todos quieran matar a un Haruno, o todos de la nada se vuelvan locos con ansias de poder. El mundo se está destruyendo y están pasando varias cosas que los demás ignoran. Y no se han dado cuenta que el tiempo es muy poco.**

**Bueno gracias por leerlo :3! Ahora responderé unos cuantos reviews:  
**

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: _****Jajaj te agradezco que me lo recordaras :3, y si Sasuke bueno él tiene cierta cuestión de su pasado que se niega a sentir amor. Y pues Sakura le será de ayuda para su venganza. Gracias por leer :D**

**_DULCECITO311:_** **Me alegra que te haya ayudado :D, si hay algo que te de curiosidad o te confunda tu pregúntame y yo te resolveré esa duda. Y si Karin es un demonio algo especial XD, de cierta manera tanto Sakura es la salvación como la perdición de todos. Espero te haya gustado :3**

**Buendo con esto me despido de todos :D hasta la proxima.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 13. Opresión**

Sakura extrañaba demasiado la escuela algo raro siendo que antes la detestaba. Realmente deseaba ir, ver a sus amigos, hacer tarea, incluso exámenes. Ahora algo imposible estando en este mundito que le arruino la vida y se la tiro a la cara. Quería todo lo de su mundo, lo de su realidad aquella que desea, anhela, incluso quiere las cosas que antes le desagradaban.

Sin embargo ahora tenía un destino que cumplir, uno que ella odia y es que ¡Joder! ¡Que iba a morir! ¡¿A quién jodidos se le ocurre que ella iba a aceptar aquel destino como si nada?! ¡¿A quién?!

Suspiro nuevamente derrotada, como últimamente lo hace. Perdía nuevamente la esperanza y ahora no estaba Karin, quien la mantenía con aquella fuerte decisión de regresar a casa.

Habían pasado ya dos días ¡Dos malditos días! Después de que Inner la dejo inconsciente, y dejaron de buscarlos aquellos Akatsukis, fueron a Suna, donde Naruto menciono tener un gran amigo que les daría la mano, y estarían ahí más protegidos. No objeto nada ¡Estaba inconsciente! Sabe que Naruto dijo eso ya que Inner le mando aquel vago recuerdo. Como una explicación valida al por que estaban en ese desierto.

Porque si, Suna era un maldito desierto, joder.

Y era peor la cosa Karin y Sasuke no habían aparecido, sabían que siendo demonios no les ocurriría nada, pero y si otro demonio aparecía, si ellos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y aquel demonio los mataba.

No, Sakura no podría vivir sin su hermana, y más sabiendo que Sasori estaba en quién sabe dónde y había perdido todo buen recuerdo de ellas. Sentía un amargo sabor, antes no le había afectado tanto lo de Sasori, porque Karin le dijo que si Sasori regresaba con ellas, Karin podría entrar a su mente y devolverle sus recuerdos.

Pero si Karin moría, ya no habría una hermana gritona, ni un Sasori sobreprotector. No habría nada.

Y todo eso era terrible era una moustrosa preocupación, que le hacía sentir pequeña e indefensa. Tan impotente.

Sakura lanzo fuego a aquella misteriosa arena que flotaba por momentos en el aire casi como una dulce caricia en su cara. Era algo raro, pero no más raro que las casas de Suna, en todo aquel mundo raro logro ver diferente tipo de arquitecturas incluso inimaginables desde las más modernas hasta las más comestibles con aquellas gomitas. Pero esto era rustico, sin embargo le hacía recordar a aquellos países que tienen grandes desiertos, esas casas eran casi iguales, y en parte le hacía sentir como si estuviera de viaje en alguno de esos países, como si estuviera en casa.

— ¡Sakura! —el grito de Ino llamo la atención de la pelirrosa que se mantenía en un balcón recargada en la barandilla. —Sasuke-kun y Karin-san han tenido contacto con nosotros—aquello le hizo voltearse con rapidez y caminar con entusiasmo hasta Ino. —He estado intentando entrar en sus mentes, y encontré la de Sasuke, el me informo que estarían en Suna por la tarde. Y que están bien—aquella respuesta le dejo suspirar sacando aquellos temores que antes inundaban su mente.

Sin pensar nada más abrazo con agradecimiento a la rubia que abrió sus ojos verdeazulado con impresión sin embargo no menciono nada.

Ino sin dudas ya no le caía tan mal Sakura. Pero con todo esto no había podido mantener una buena plática.

—Gracias Ino, eres muy amable—la alegre voz de Sakura, hizo sonreír a la rubia quien con un algo bajito "No es nada" salto al barandal para luego dejarse caer al primer piso e irse.

—Sakura me gustaría hablar contigo—la voz algo seria de Uzumaki Naruto le hizo mirarlo con atención, era algo nuevo para ella ver al rubio sin una sonrisa y tan serio. De lo poco que lo ha llegado a conocer siempre lo vio tan vivo, animado era como un sol andante.

La pelirrosa asintió levemente, el rubio le mando una señal para que lo siguiera y la condujo hasta la azotea donde cerró la puerta. Sin duda aquello que le diría era algo personal.

— ¿Entonces…?—comenzó vagamente la chica, Naruto asintió y se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la pared, Sakura se recargo igualmente pero sin llegar a sentarse.

—Creo que es tiempo las habilidades de un ángel—Sakura entonces fijo su vista en Naruto quien sonreía mirando al cielo. Ella al momento se alejó de la pared y se acercó aún más a él con la emoción palpable.

— ¡Sí! —estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que por fin intentaría dominar aquellas habilidades, sabia sobre sus habilidades demoniacas que no era más que:

Lanzar fuego, de muchas maneras, crear formas con el e incluso dominarlo a tu voluntad. También estaba lo de regenerarse, aunque todo dependía del nivel demoniaco. También estaba la fuerza bruta, saltos a gran potencia, unas garras afiladas que también eran controladas a voluntad, y la transformación en demonio.

Sakura hasta ahora sabía eso, ciertamente los demonios podían hacer muchas cosas pero dependía bastante del nivel demoniaco y el clan al que pertenecía.

Por ejemplo los Uchihas podían controlar aún más su línea ocular, haciendo ilusiones bastante potentes, creando pesadillas a los demás. E incluso el fuego era mucho más fuerte que el de un demonio normal.

Pero habían ciertas desventajas, los demonios llegaban a llenarse de odio más fácilmente que cualquier otro ser, incluso sus transformaciones eran descontroladas. Y les gastaba bastante poder. También estaba el hecho que cada parte mínima de poder necesitaba de bastante chakra, ya que sin chakra los poderes eran descontrolados que incluso podían dañar al mismo demonio…quizás llegando a la muerte.

Esos datos y otros eran algo que Sakura no llegaba a entender, todo era nuevo, lo que Sasuke por suerte alcanzo a explicarle fue como ocultar su forma demoniaca, ahora Sakura se veía normal, sin cola y cuernos pero aun con un ala de ángel y esa cosa arriba de su cabeza.

—creo que para que seas más fuerte debes controlar tus dos naturalezas ¡Y yo te ayudare Dattebayo! —Sakura sonrió aún más animada ante el comentario del rubio, los dos chocaron sus manos y se pusieron uno enfrente del otro.

—Entonces Naruto-sensei ¿comenzamos la clase? —la mirada decidida de los ojos jades de Haruno le hizo saber a Naruto que ya era el momento justo, el chico hizo visualizar su aureola que era de un brillante blanco en conjunto de unas enormes alas que se veían suaves, tan en plumadas y extrañamente grises.

Sakura pudo ver que Naruto en su transformación de ángel era mucho más llamativo, sus ojos se acentuaban más de ese azul puro y brillante. En su cuerpo alrededor casi podía verse su aura, eran brillantes, cálida. E incluso ella pudo sentir su chakra, tan fuerte y potente. Pero tranquilizante.

Lo que Sakura noto es que esas extrañas líneas en la cara de chico, casi como bigotes de animal, se remarcaron más pero no tanto como para notarse a primera vista. Ella era muy observadora tanto que se asustó un poco cuando la luz del sol ilumino el cuerpo rubio y la sombra hizo ver al chico con algo parecido a cuernos y unas colas.

¿Eso no era posible? Acaso…acaso ¡Naruto es un farsante!

—No temas—el rubio le dijo eso acercándose cautelosamente, Sakura estaba asustada, no era posible que esa sombra lo hiciera ver como demonio, cuando él estaba viéndose como ángel.

Eso era raro, y tan confuso. Incluso se dio cuenta que el chakra de rubio muy en el fondo se notaba el peligro. Sin poder evitarlo su transformación de demonio se llevó a cabo, sacando sus alas extrañas y su aureola.

—hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes Sakura-chan. Pero no me juzgues antes sin saber lo que soy o como soy. —la sonrisa cálida del chico le tranquilizo solo un poco—soy un ángel completamente, eso es cierto, soy bueno y siempre protejo a los demás ¡Jamás le haría daño a alguien Dattebayo! —el Uzumaki alzo su puño al aire con seguridad

—p-pero tu sombra—menciono la pelirrosa con algo de temor señalando aquella sombra tan confusa. El rubio miro su sombra y sus ojos le hicieron ver cierta tristeza.

—eso…Sakura-chan, quiero que confíes en mí. No soy un demonio pero…yo—el rubio trago grueso, le era difícil decirle eso a aquella chica.

Por alguna razón una parte de el trataba de no decepcionarla, el realmente quería verla bien, que ella le mirara con otros ojos. Al darse cuenta que inevitablemente había caído en el hechizo de Sakura se sonrojo y volteo la mirada suspirando pesadamente.

No había opción, solo le contaría lo relevante a Sakura…hay cosas que uno debe guardarse, y eso Naruto lo sabe muy bien.

Después de todo este ángel no ha sido del todo uno.

—No soy un demonio, soy un contenedor, un Jinchuriki, algo aún más poderoso que un demonio común, incluso puedo subir a niveles impensables, como al 10, y los demonios solos llegan al 6 según dicen. Pero hay muchas desventajas, desde la posición que estoy, soy lo más poderoso de este mundo, y me buscan. Sakura, si te llegan a agarrar no solo tú vas a morir, yo también moriré, y luego no sé qué será de este mundo. Yo a pesar de saber que voy a morir…quiero protegerlos a todos—Sakura entonces comprendió dos cosas.

1. Naruto es un baka, pero uno con un enorme corazón, no por nada es un ángel, es tan tierno y amable. Pero tan idiota como para dejarse morir por los demás.

2. Ella no era ni la mitad de lo que es Naruto, lo que realmente buscan está enfrente de ella. En todo caso ella solo sería la caja de un cofre, y Naruto la joya que anhelan.

Ella estaba sumamente sorprendía, justo a su frente estaba un ser sumamente poderoso, y pudo percibir ese poder.

Naruto se posiciono a la defensa para una batalla con Sakura, le sonrió con confianza y la llamo con su mano.

Ella no lo pensó, seria todo un honor, aun que Naruto fuera un idiota, y para ella fuera un ángel…uno muy estúpido, para Sakura, Naruto es un idiota que come como si no hubiera mañana y jamás para de hablar.

Muy fastidioso a su parecer, pero también noble y bueno. Además de atractivo físicamente, ella lo sabía ¡Ja! hasta creen que no, si hay algo que Sakura reconoce es que le gustan los chicos y siempre los analiza y observa quien se ve mucho mejor.

Para su mala suerte su mente dice que Uchiha Sasuke va ganando, lamenta mucho eso.

Sakura dejo fluir su poder demoniaco, y Naruto libero su poder celestial. Los dos iluminando luces, Naruto una azul claro casi blanco, y Sakura de un verde casi fosforescente como su fuego.

Sakura intento con dar patadas que no rozaron ni movieron el cabello rubio de Naruto. Ella sabía que pasaría eso, pues Sasuke siempre la esquivaba. Su aprendizaje de Taijutsu como le dijo Ino es solo un 20% demasiado pobre, pero servible para sobrevivir mucho tiempo en este mundo.

Sakura concentro chakra en su mano, para ella el chakra era como respirar, lo controlaba con toda naturalidad que le sorprendía no haberlo hecho antes, era casi como si con una orden mental su chakra obedeciera y se fuera a un solo punto, fluyendo con rapidez y fuerza.

Pero muy débil para alguien del nivel de Naruto. La pelirrosa sintió los leves pero fuertes golpes de Naruto en varios puntos de su cuerpo, no le dañaban del todo pero si dejaba cierto dolor que se quitaba al instante gracias a que su lado demoniaco se encargaba de exterminar el dolor con facilidad.

Quizás antes siendo humana estaría retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, pero ahora al menos se mantenía en pie.

Intento lazándole fuego, pero su fuego era lento, y se desviaba por momentos sin llegar a darle, Naruto ante todo sonrió y le lanzo ciertas luces brillantes que no la dañaron pero si le debilitaron, no sintió dolor pero sí bastante cansancio, casi como si hubiera corrido todo un tramo enorme. Luego el rubio voló con fuerza al cielo.

— ¡Vamos Sakura-chan! ¡Debes entrenar esas alas! ¡Así que aún no te rindas Dattebayo! —aquel animado grito le hacer una mueca con cierta molestia. ¿Es que el jamás se cansaba? Bueno siendo obvio el no gasto ni cuarta parte de su poder, de echo es como si la pela con Sakura hubiera sido nada, él no estaba cansado, solo se divertía.

— ¡Baka! ¡¿Acaso no vez que ya estoy jodida?! —Haruno grito enojada, ya ni podía mantenerse de pie y todavía venia el rubio y le decía que volara.

La verdad es que Sakura jamás probó sus alas, le temía a sus cambios, esa era la verdad, le gustaba sentirse fuerte pero le temía bastante a aquellos cambios y la forma en que le afectaría.

Naruto le volvió a sonreír con amabilidad, era obvio que él no sería arrogante, pero tampoco condescendiente, por eso de repente sonrió con maldad. Después de todo Naruto era un bromista, y sabía que con eso que diría se ganaría un golpe de parte de la pelirrosa, pero bien valdría la pena.

— ¡Sakura-chan, jamás pensé que fueras tan cobarde! Ya veo quizás no seas una Haruno después de todo—menciono eso con cierta cara de tristeza tan fingida que era obvio que la chica no se la tragaría. Y que solo era una burla. Furiosa y con una vena palpitando en su frente su poder aumento, sus ojos se volvieron de un jade brillante como farolas haciendo la pupila alargada y grande como la de un gato preparado para cazar.

Agarro vuelo sin esfuerzo alguno y sin siquiera notarlo había comenzado a hacer sus manos de fuego, Naruto la miro sorprendido.

Los Harunos no tiene esa habilidad, solo había una persona con esa habilidad de volverse completamente fuego e incendiar todo a su alrededor con solo tocar.

Y era Karin… ¿Qué le habrá echo a Sakura?

Que el supiera los Harunos tiene habilidades muy diferentes a las de cualquiera, únicas y difícil de verlas. Eran casi como leyendas.

Por eso quería pelear con Sakura, quería ver con sus propios ojos que tanto de poder tenían los Harunos, sabía que Sakura no era fuerte, pero con esfuerzo todo se lograría y quizás ella incluso podría superar al teme de Sasuke.

Sonrió con gracia, pero la pelirrosa se lo todo a mal y creando una enorme llama de fuego casi fundiéndose con sus manos ahora de un fuego verde le hizo quitar la sonrisa de golpe.

— ¡Shannaro! — Y con una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que tenía le dio un puñetazo de fuego que le quemo la cara y lo derribo al suelo.

No era letal pero si dolía, y Naruto admitió entonces que esos poderes de la Haruno, aquella personalidad era muy interesante

— ¡Eso fue genial Sakura-chan! Ahora yo ¡Naruto-sensei! Te enseñara muchas cosas ¡Deberás! —

.

.

.

Karin jamás había estado tan furiosa, casi su chakra se entrelazaba con el de odio del Uchiha, los dos estaban furiosos por no haber vencido a sus contrincantes.

—Eres un idiota Uchiha, tu tenías más posibilidades—aquellas palabras que costaron trabajo salir de la boca de la pelirroja las dijo con acidez, era verdad. Sasuke había perdido nuevamente con Itachi.

—Eso es algo que no te concierne, Uzumaki—Karin lo miro con ojos fríos, pero en el fondo Sauske sabía que ella odiaba que le dijeran asi. Desde que paso aquello con los Uzumakis, Karin ya no se sentía una.

Sasuke sabía que aun que ella lo negara siempre sería una Uzumaki, incluso hasta Naruto se lo dijo, pero ella se negaba.

—Soy Haruno Karin, deja de estar molestando Uchiha—Karin se apartó de él quedándose hasta atrás, Sasuke no menciono nada, siguió corriendo.

**(Sasuke)**

Nosotros seguimos corriendo, ya estaba recuperado, algo herido, bastante furioso por el maldito de Itachi, pero mejor que Karin quien corría más lento de lo normal, la verdad me daba igual si estaba agotada.

Itachi me había echo ver nuevamente aquello que ya estaba gravado en mi mente.

El había matado, comido sus almas, los desgarro, aun recordaba aquella mirada rojiza brillando en la oscuridad.

Sangre negra por todos lados, cuerpos inertes y finalmente una sonrisa desquiciada…

Cierro los ojos sintiéndome repentinamente mareado, odiaba recordar esas cosas, ya había pasado años, quizás hasta un siglo no estoy seguro, tengo quizás ya más de 100 años…pero para mí siempre será como si hubiera ocurrido hoy

Gruño mostrando aún más las imágenes en mi mente, llenándome de más odio, de ganas asesinas, incluso puedo sentir el cosquilleo de mi sharingan activado en mis ojos, y mi chakra comenzando a visualizar.

—Sasuke, sé que lo odias, pero será mejor que te guardes ese odio, y lo vayas acumulando hasta que estés enfrente de tu estúpido hermano. —La ruda y brusca voz de Karin me saca de mi mene, volteo a verla con odio, también a ella la odio sin embargo ella me regresa ese intenso odio reflejado en sus ojos rojizos, sonrió con arrogancia.

—Cuando mate a Itachi luego iré por ti Uzumaki. Jamás te escaparas de mi—ella me miro y sonrió siempre devolviéndome la mirada llena de fortaleza y una sonrisa macabra, lo sabía. A pesar de tener sentimientos. al perder su alma, tiene pequeños retazos de locura…justo como yo, sin embargo yo ya estoy cayendo.

Solo necesito hacerme más fuerte, y para eso necesito hacer algo…ya llegara el momento justo.

No me interesa ayudar a Sakura, ni al estúpido del dobe, solo sigo con ellos ya que es necesario. Una vez matando a Itachi jamás volveré a acercarme a ellos, tener lazos afectivos con los demás es un desperdicio.

.

.

.

Sakura estaba totalmente devastada, Naruto parecía tener energía de sobra, incluso no lo vio ni soltar suspiro alguno o intentar agarrar aire.

Nada, en cambio ella ya estaba en el suelo intentando normalizar su respiración.

Era algo gracioso, los demonios no necesitaban respirar, quizá un poco pero sin embargo pueden durar mucho tiempo sin él, y si se quedan sin aire quedan en un estado de desconectado, que podría ser como una especie de muerte pero sin llegar a morir realmente.

Y los ángeles, pasa lo mismo, son seres tan poderosos que no necesitan del todo el oxígeno, quizás un 10% de él. Por lo cual Naruto solo respira poco de lo que Sakura lo hace.

Ella aún conserva eso, es casi como si en parte su cuerpo se negara a aceptar que ya no es humana, y aun tiene esas idioteces. Estaba segura que ella bien fácilmente podría morir de asfixia.

Miro al rubio quien solo estaba sentado mirando al cielo, sus ojos no mostraban aquella fortaleza, más bien estaban empañados de nostalgia y cierta tristeza.

Interiormente quiso saber que le ocurría, no lo admitiría abiertamente pero le había agarrado cierto afecto al chico.

El Uzumaki le había enseñado a hacer esferas de luz, que no dañan del todo pero debilitan bastante. También a volar perfectamente con sus alas extrañas. A Utilizar las plumas de su única ala blanca como si fueran una especie de arma, ya que estos eran afilados y podía lanzarlos como una kunai. También le enseño regenerar energía y cerrar sus heridas más fácilmente.

Pero solo funcionaba con heridas pequeñas, la mortales no se curaban rápido, y podían llevarla a la muerte. Incluso le enseño a hacer caer inconsciente a alguien solo con quererlo, pero con personas de voluntad manejable. Incluso a hacer su aura tranquila para los demás.

Escuchar los llamados de ayuda de quienes lo necesitan, ya tenía ese instinto de protección en cuanto su lado de luz despertó. Se sentía mas bondadosa, mas sobreprotectora y capaz de salvar a los demás de su propia oscuridad.

—Gracias Naruto—le dijo con dulzura, el chico le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes blancos y la abrazo alzándola y haciéndola girar.

— ¡Eso es Sakura-chan muestra el poder! ¡Y también muestra que al fin serás útil! —aquello ultimo lo dijo en broma

— ¡Naruto! — se escuchó el grito de Sakura y un fuerte golpe que recibió la cabeza rubia del chico.

— ¡Naruto, Sakura! —Escucharon el grito de Ino quien abrió la puerta de la azotea de una patada y entro mostrando una palidez y nerviosismo impactantes— ¡Akatsuki está aquí! —aquellas palabras les alarmaron.

Cada uno se transformó, Sakura con esfuerzo, estaba totalmente hecha pedazos…sin embargo su transformación se disolvió dejándole una apariencia de una simple humana.

— ¡No te preocupes yo te salvare! ¡Destruiré a cada uno, Dattebayo! —

**(Sakura)**

Naruto se adelantó saltando desde la azotea, en cambio Ino me agarro de la mano y me hizo bajar por las escaleras, corrimos fuera de la casa y ella me llevo a una torre extraña. Ahí estaba Hinata vigilando, solo éramos las tres.

—Shikamaru pensó que sería mejor resguardarte, si te llegaran a atrapar todos estaríamos en peligro, y tú ahora no puedes luchar. —dijo rápidamente, luego me soltó y vi que iba en dirección contraria, yo la detuve de la mano.

— ¿Qué hay de Naruto? —pregunte preocupada, yo puedo ser la llave pero Naruto es algo aún más importante—

—No te preocupes por él, todo estará bien—se soltó de mi agarre y se fue corriendo lo más rápido, muy al estilo ninja.

Hinata me miro y me hizo una señal para seguirla, ella estaba transformada con ese traje extraño de conejo, y se notaba el cabio de personalidad. Estaba alerta a la batalla.

Entramos a la torre y ahí me encontré con una chica rubia con coletas, sus ojos de un verde musgo brillaban con determinación, ella discutía con cierto pelirrojo que se notaba sumamente pálido, muy ojeroso y con una cara sumamente seria, tenía un aura peligrosa. Pero extrañamente se notaba algo débil y enfermo.

—Ella es Temari y él es Gaara, el Kazekague de Suna. —Hinata me los presento, al instante ellos voltearon a vernos.

La que al parecer es Temari me sonrío a medias, tenía un aire de peligro y misterio, sus ropas parecían flotar al igual que su cabello. Su piel era algo pálida pero sin llegar a ser casi translucida. Tenía un aspecto tétrico y a la vez hermoso.

—Gaara, no me interesa si no me quieres dejar ir, yo iré y punto—su voz sonaba magistral, era ronca y asesina, casi podía sentir el letal de sus palabras.

Ella sin darle importancia se desapareció de ahí, como si no hubiera estado parada ahí hace unos segundos, el pelirrojo no menciono nada, volteo atrás y miro a un castaño, el sonrío sombríamente y también desapareció.

¡¿Por qué tanto jodido misterio?!

Entonces a lo lejos escuche un desgarrador grito de mujer que se volvía un aullido, era tan potente que tuve que cubrirme los oídos, incluso rompió varias cosa de cristal y logro sacudir un poco el edificio.

—Ya está luchando—la frialdad en aquella voz era incluso peor que la de Sasuke, aunque sea la del Uchiha tenía cierto grado de sarcasmo e ironía. —Así que tú eres Sakura, me habían dicho que eres un hibrido de Demonio y Ángel. Muéstrame…

Lo mire durativa, ahora no podía transformarme pero aquellos ojos serios y frívolos me mantenían inquieta, intentando concentrar y buscar aquellas dos energías, la oscura y potente y la tranquila y suave.

Al instante el me miro sorprendido. Y se acercó hasta mi examinándome con la mirada.

—Sorprendente—fue todo lo que dijo. Luego miro a Hinata quien asintió y salió a la batalla. El hizo suaves movimientos con sus manos, y note como la una extraña arena dorada tan brillante flotaba a su alrededor. Al instante una capa de arena nos cubrió a ambos—Sabia que no serviría de nada cubrimos.

Cuando aquella capa de arena se fue quede impactada ante aquello que estaba frente mis ojos…

Era una cosa rara, una especie de hombre con cola, antes de decir algo ese hombre saco una especie de marioneta y controlándola la lanzo al ataque, Gaara logro controlar eso pero fue impactante ver que parte de su brazo tuvo una cortada donde entro una especie de sustancia, veneno.

Luego toda su arena cayó al suelo, miro a su enemigo retadoramente y comenzó a concentrar su chakra que ahora era oscuro, se lanco contra el títere dándole una patada y defendiéndose con un kunai de la cola llena de veneno de aquel ser, pero no conto con que unas arañas blancas se le lanzaran encima y le explotaran lanzándolo por los aires.

Yo intente ir tras el pero un rubio se interpuso en mi camino y poniendo un tipo de sello en el cuerpo del pelirrojo se lo llevo. Mire asustada todo eso, me preocupe profundamente por Gaara el parecía antes estar enfermo. Pero no logre concentrarme más cuando la cola muy parecía a la de un escorpión casi me llega a golpear, salte un poco, con esfuerzo y logre esquivarlo.

Ahora estaba completamente sola, mire con miedo a aquel ser, no entiendo pero sentía que lo conocía, era un opresión en mi corazón, tan dolorosa que me debilitaba.

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Siento haberme tardado mucho, pero tenía exámenes y si sale bajísima TTwTT por lo cual mi mama me tenía prohibido el internet x_x pero ya estoy recuperándome XD**

**Últimamente no he tenido mucha imaginación, otra cosa más por la cual me tarde, tuve un bloqueo imaginativo D:**

**Pero comienzo a recuperarme, lo hizo con esfuerzo y pensando bien las cosas, creo que ya va siendo hora de apresurar las cosas en el fic.**

**Próximamente se viene mucho Sasusaku :3, esto solo es una pequeña parte de lo que apenas viene ya tengo planeado muchas cosas :D por cierto, estoy viendo si meter lemmon de ellos dos. **

**Cualquier pregunta ustedes saben que yo las respondo.**

**Por ahora no pondré datos importantes, pues estoy con algo de prisa, decidí subir la continuación ahorita que si no lo hago no tendré más tiempo después D:**

**Por cierto estoy planeando hacer capítulos donde solo ponga la historia de los personajes más importantes, pero aun no estoy segura XD**

**Responderé rápidamente sus Reviews:**

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: _****Por lo pronto Sasuke solo siente la venganza y odio, pero ya luego sentirá algo más, aún estoy planeando como meterle el romance XD, pero no te preocupes ya pasaran más cosas buenas :3**

**_DULCECITO311: _****si, de hecho hay más cosas que nadie sabe que le está pasando al mundo, pronto lo pondré, ya que en el próximo capítulo comenzaran a notar los efectos que está pasando esa realidad ya pronto vendrás más respuestas a estos misterios.**

**_OrIhImExIcHiGo_****: Me alegro que te guste mi fic :3 hace falta una buena dosis de droga para volarme e imaginar todo eso XDD, espero veas este capítulo :3, y que te guste. Y de cierta manera me salen Tsunderes XDD**

**Bueno eso es todo, me despido y que tengan un buen día o noche :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto no me pertenece todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Chapter 14. Peligro**

Karin miro al cielo y observo con miedo la estrella de su hermano, esta brillaba diferente y la de su hermana estaba opaca, sacando fuerza desde su interior corrió dando saltos entre las ramas de los arboles con una rapidez increíble que dejo atrás al Uchiha que pronto le siguió el ritmo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunto con una leve curiosidad el pelinegro, Karin ni le dio importancia siguió corriendo hasta que paro al sentir a lo lejos varios chakras conocidos y otros desconocidos y peligrosos.

El que más le impacto era un muy fuerte, aquel chakra que hace tiempo no sentía.

—…Sasori…—su susurro tan suave que apenas llego a los oídos del Uchiha, quien la miro y pudo observar en su rostro pálido, una mirada de shock que no duro, ya que se transformó en unos ojos completamente negros, y ahí pudo sentir el aumento de chakra y poder en la chica.

Pudo visualizar lo que le pasaba a todo Uzumaki, era una leyenda pero ahora Karin demostraba que era 100% real, cada Uzumaki tiene una parte del chakra del Kyubi, y Karin no era de menos, lo demostró cuando sus ojos completamente negros dejaron ver una pupila rasgada de color rojizo, y dos colas sobresaliendo detrás de ella, sin duda la imagen del Kyubi hacia presencia.

De ahí la pelirroja ni lo volteo a ver, sacando sus fuertes alas de demonio salió volando.

Sasuke también comenzó a volar y gruño fastidiado, pero luego sonrió, el no haría nada, esos Akatsuki no les interesaba, solo Itachi, solo él.

.

.

.

**(Sakura)**

Intente volar pero aquel ser era mucho más rápido a pesar de ser enorme, su marioneta me logro detener, lanzo una serie de patadas y puños. Algunos no logre esquivarlos, era tan rápido que mis ojos apenas lograban verlo.

¿Cómo era posible?

El parecía adivinar lo que yo iba a hacer, y eso era sumamente extraño. Intentando concentrarme, hice que mi chakra se fuera a un solo punto, y recordando extrañamente unas palabras de alguien que jamás había escuchado su voz _"tú tienes el poder"_ destroce la marioneta de un solo golpe.

— ¡Shannaro! —grite agresivamente dando un salto esquivando nuevamente aquella cola, era retráctil, y parecía que ese ser la tenía muy controlada.

El ser murmurar algo con una voz grave, sin vida, casi como si fuera un cascaron vacío. De la nada me aparecieron montones de marionetas alrededor.

Al instante me puse en guardia ¡No me rendiría!

Si todos estaban haciendo algo por mí, yo no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, cerré los ojos y visualice a una mujer rubia de grandes pechos, que me sonreía, me quede confusa ante esos recuerdos.

Jamás la había visto…

**"¡Sakura!"**

Fue casi un milagro escuchar el llamado de Inner, quien me envió una serie de imágenes donde ella estaba luchando contra un montón de… ¡Zombies!

Quede alucinando, pero no duro mucho tiempo cuando 5 marionetas se me abalanzaron, agarre a una del brazo y al estrelle contra la otra, una venía con varias cuchillas salte dando una voltereta hacia atrás esquivando las cuchillas, y comence a lanzarles a las que quedaban fuego para quemarlas, distrayéndome ante esto 2 marionetas me atacaron, una me enterró una enorme cuchilla en la costilla haciendo salpicar una sangre de un tono rojizo oscuro, casi negro. Sentí el desgarre de la carne, era sumamente doloroso, tanto que cerré los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos.

Y la otra marioneta se detuvo, mire a mi lado y note una mata de cabellos rojizos, quise sonreír pero caí de rodillas, aquel veneno era tan potente que me sentía tan débil.

— ¡Sakura! —el chillido de Karin me hizo ver hacia su dirección sin embargo lo veía todo borroso, ella me protegió nuevamente de 6 marionetas atacando a todas, destrozándolas con una agresividad que jamás le había visto. Su chakra era tan pesada que incluso sentí miedo.

Quise saber que más pasaría pero cuando menos me di cuenta caí inconsciente.

.

.

.

**(Narradora)**

Karin miro a su hermana caer incontinente, asustada, sabiendo que aquel veneno era uno muy especial, ella misma le había ayudado a el hacerlo…le había ayudado para matar a Itachi, era tan potente que un solo roce, hacia a un demonio delirar del dolor. Pero Sakura se desangraba tenia gran parte del veneno en su sistema, solo tenía mínimo 6 horas antes de caer en un estado de "coma" y luego morir definitivamente.

—tu…jamás creí que tendría que pelear contra ti, pero tú me dijiste que la protegiera ¡Y lo hare, incluso aunque tenga que matarte! —Karin lanzo un gruñido tal y como el de un lobo habría hecho, su cara se estaba transformando a la de un animal, un zorro. Tenía ya tres colas, y su pupila rojiza se afilo aún más.

Sasuke observo todo desde atrás, sin intenciones de ayudar o intervenir, todo eso le daba igual.

El Akatsuki no dijo nada, es más parecía que no entendía de que estaba hablando la pelirroja. Sin más la ataco con otras marionetas.

Karin no desistió y destruyo cada una de sus marionetas, entonces ese otro ser, hizo una serie de Jutsus, invocando una marioneta sumamente especial que al instante con una velocidad increíble logro atinarle unos tajos a la chica que sin importarle se defendió con un kunai, y le dio una patada, pero solo logro mover a la marioneta unos centímetros, dio un salto hasta atrás y se concentró en acumular su fuego especial, con sus dos manos haciendo su técnica más poderosa, el chakra de Karin y el del Kyubi se unieron haciendo una enorme bola de fuego la lanzo hacia donde estaba ese ser, una luz apareció en cuanto la esfera toco el suelo, y todo estallo. Había un enorme hoyo en donde se supone estaba el Akatsuki pero ahí no estaba el.

Miro a los lados, pero entonces se quedó estática, miro hacia abajo y con horro observo una cola de escorpión atravesando su estómago moviéndose lentamente, la sangre negra escurrió por todos lados y sus ojos lagrimaron, sintió que iba a caer, volteo lentamente y observo con terror lo que menos deseaba.

Una mirada vacía, totalmente macabra la observaba con cierta satisfacción, una mirada color miel.

—…_S-sasori…—_logro pronunciar con voz ahogada, sintió como devolvía la sangre que resbalo por su boca hasta su cuello, entonces el dolor aumento cuando la cola fue retirada bruscamente dejando un horrible hueco, cayo de rodillas, miro a Sakura sollozando y sintiéndose tan débil que pronto cayó al suelo completamente, miro al cielo y mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla, miro a Sakura quien estaba a su lado, intentando alcanzar su mano débilmente, logro agarrarla y apretarla con algo de fuerza—_no logre protegerte…—_

Entonces todo se volvió oscuro para Karin, ya no respiraba, su corazón no latía. Pero era un demonio, aún seguía entre la inconciencia, pero ella no podía estar muerta, había atravesado su estómago, no su corazón, sonrió sabiendo que al menos Sasori le dio un poco de tiempo para salvarse…mínimo tenía menos de 5 horas antes de morir definitivamente.

Le habían quitado a su hermano, a quien le prometió jamás hacerle daño, se sentía fatal, adolorida, pero aun que sea un demonio, lo sintió, un dolor aún más profundo, que no era físico, pero que le hacía sentirse devastada.

.

.

.

Sasuke estuvo por intervenir en cuanto vio a la pelirroja ser atravesada, una serie de sentimientos lo distrajo.

Tenía enojo, porque ese pelirrojo pudo matarla ¡Y él era quien tenía que hacerlo!

También alegría por verla sufrir.

Sin embargo también sintió que debía proteger a Sakura, y más cuando el pelirrojo se agarró de la cabeza gritando como loco, intento acercarse pero un campo de fuerza se lo impidió. El anillo del loco ese brillaba intensamente. Él lo había creado inconscientemente.

Se limitó a observar como el pelirrojo comenzaba a sollozar y gritar cosas incoherentes.

Sasonri lo había sentido, un fuerte dolor en el corazón, uno tan poderoso que pudo recordar en una fracción de segundos a sus hermanas, y se sintió morir al verlas en el suelo tiradas, intento alcanzarlas pero algo se lo impedía no podía moverse, sollozo sintiéndose débil, quería, tenía que protegerlas.

Pero entonces todo se volvió nuevamente borroso, y luego ya no recordaba el por qué estaba ahí, ni quienes eran ellas, solo sintió el llamado del líder y desapareció del lugar.

Ya no había caso…Sasori nuevamente olvido todo.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos con lo primero que se encontró fue una habitación completamente blanca, casi como un hospital, se intentó levantar pero una mano blanca con uñas afiladas, de una mujer la detuvo.

—No hagas esfuerzos—la mirada café de aquella mujer le hizo recordar aquella "Alucinación" que tuvo, era desconcertante verla ahora en directo y saber que es real.

Quiso gritar o quizás decir que no estaba enloqueciendo, pero sin embargo no podía

— ¿No lo entiendes verdad? —Sakura observo como se sentaba, ella traía una bata al estilo doctor, y noto como su cabello algo largo, de un rubio amarillo brillaba, era sin dudas una mujer hermosa. Y muy voluptuosa. —Hay cosas que no entiendes, comenzare con presentarme. Soy Tsunade Senju una hechicera, y una Sannin, un título muy importante, aunque no lo creas somos como primos de los demonios, hechicero, pero con el poder de crear muchas cosas, aún más poderosos, sin embargo no lo suficiente como para controlar a nuestro antojo el mundo. Por eso los Kagues son hechiceros, cada uno de ellos lo fue o lo es. Después te platicare el por qué. A lo que quiero llegar es que he logrado entrar a tu mente, y pude curar tu cuerpo pero necesitas reposo…como vi eres un hibrido. Y tu estado no está en evolución, más bien tu cuerpo esta resentido y no quiere aceptar a ninguna de las dos naturalezas, es como si las estuviera extinguiendo—aquella explicación me hizo verla con ojos dudosos, ella me acaricio la mejilla—significa que tu cuerpo rechaza tu lado demoniaco y ángel. Tu cuerpo no está muerto, tú no has muerto aun. Por eso lo rechaza, pero si sigue así lograras quedarte sin poderes, debilitarte y morir definitivamente, tal y como si fuera una enfermedad—aquella explicación me impacto, la mire asustada.

— ¿entonces moriré? —pregunte aterrada, no, no ¡Esto es injusto! Ahora no solo la gente me quiere matar, además que mi destino es morir, no, no, ahora mi propio cuerpo está ayudando en esa maldita tarea.

—Calculo que tu cuerpo resistirá mínimo tres semanas antes de ir perdiendo energía, perderás el apetito, y las ganas, incluso no podrás caminar. Perderás la vista y el oído, cuando menos te des cuenta habrá una sobre carga en tu sistema inmunológico, al intentar tus dos naturaleza sobrevivir, tu cuerpo humano no lo resistirá y morirás definitivamente.

Suspire derrotada, quería llorar, quería gritar y huir, nuevamente estaba aquella amenaza de morir, ¿Es que acaso jamás lograre tener una vida normal?

—Pero hay soluciones, no te pongas triste—me sonrió dulcemente, como una madre le sonríe a su hija, sentí un brinco en mi corazón anhelando un abrazo, que la mujer me dio. —lamentablemente no sé si tú las aceptes, la primera es definir que naturaleza quieres, lamentablemente un hibrido de demonio y ángel es un caso muy complicado…una vez se dio el caso, pero la chica no sobrevivió mucho tiempo su cuerpo sufrió la sobrecarga al no decidir la naturaleza, ya que las dos chocaban continuamente. Uno dirá que es un equilibrio en un solo cuerpo…no Sakura, tu cuerpo es un descontrol, no puede dos energías poderosas en un cuerpo humano—aquello sin dudas no me lo esperaba.

Intento pensar pero mi mente me da vueltas, ella logra percibirlo y coloca su palma en mi frente, dejándome sentir algo cálido saliendo de él, como un cosquilleo, y de repente me siento mejor.

—Hace tiempo atrás, te vi—le dije con curiosidad, ella no pareció sorprenderse. Parecía saber todas las respuesta, se veía tan sabia, quizás el ser hechicera le permite saber cosas que uno no sabe tan fácilmente.

—Eso es porque tienes otra alma, y se está fusionando con la tuya, pronto el dueño de esa alma será uno contigo, sus recuerdos y los tuyos estarán juntos, e incluso pueden llegar a ser una misma persona. — ¡No puede ser! entonces Inner y yo…no…

—Bien Sakura, creo que ya hablamos bastante, hay personas esperando entrar a verte. —ella sonrió, pero luego su cara cambio a una más mandona, abrió la puerta y agarro a Naruto de la oreja regañándolo por hacer tanto escándalo.

— ¡P-pero Oba-chan yo no he hecho nada! —

Deje de observarlos y escucharlos, me sentía mareada todo esto me estaba llevando a la locura

No pensé bien las cosas, y ahora estaba pagando la factura, sentí tanta furia dentro de mí ¡¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirme todo esto a mí?!

¿Por qué simplemente no nos dejan ir?

Mire a Tsunde quien discutía con Naruto, quise en ese momento gritar, pero nada salió de mi boca.

Pronto me di cuenta que me estaba dando un ataque de pánico, tenía tnto miedo

Miedo de morir más pronto de lo pensado, de no poder salir de aquí y dejar a Karin y a Sasori solos.

No, no podía morir, ellos me necesitan tanto como yo a ellos

No puedo dejarlos no…

Sentí algo cálido resbalando por mi mejilla, lleve lentamente mi mano a mis ojos y observe con tristeza aquellas lágrimas de sangre, nuevamente lloraba.

Solloce, me sentía tan débil, tan sola ¿Dónde está Karin?

¿Qué paso con ella? Y si ella…si ella…

¡No!

—Sakura-chan, no te preocupes, no te dejare morir—aquellas suaves palabras me reconfortaron, mire los ojos azules y tan tranquilos de Naruto, sin poder evitarlo lo agarre del brazo y lo abrase, el me correspondió, y beso levemente mi frente.

—gracias

.

.

.

.

**(Narradora)**

La piel le ardía, tal y como si el fuego consumiera lentamente su cuerpo, y el dolor en su cabeza era potente, apenas abriendo los ojos visualizo todo tan borroso.

Quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no respondió, entonces unas visiones le llego a la mente.

Un pelirrojo sonriendo sádicamente, luego el mismo pelirrojo en la esquina de un curto, en la oscuridad dejando ver unos ojos rojizos, sollozando.

Gruño apretando los su mano en un puño clavándose las uñas negras y afiladas en la carne haciéndose sangrar.

Entonces sus ojos se cerraron y apareció donde estaba aquel pelirrojo en aquella esquina, quiso acercarse pero cuando el la miro a los ojos ya no había nada, más que maldad pura.

Quiso gritar, quiso llamarlo per su cuerpo fue consumido por unas llamas negras.

Tuvo una fuerte sacudida en su cuerpo y despertó de un salto, su cabello le tapaba la vista pero pudo ver en sus manos sangre negra.

Grito desgarradoramente al sentir como su estómago nuevamente se abría.

Pero nada le dolía más que saber que definitivamente había perdido a Sasori.

Sus mentes, que solo tenían un pequeño hilo que los unía, se habia separado completamente al igual que sus almas y cuerpo, eran iguales, pero ya no eran uno.

Callo inconsciente nuevamente en la cama…había perdido…

.

.

.

.

—Sakura, la salud de Karin ha empeorado. Logre salvarla del veneno, es muy poderoso, pero nada comparado al chakra del Kyubi, al estar Naruto él le dio más de ese chakra que le ayudo bastante, logre reconstruir su cuerpo. Pero pienso que aún queda partes del veneno que no me permite avanzar con ella.

Creo que es hora de que sepas la verdadera historia…no debería ser yo quien lo cuente, por eso he hablado con Karin quien ya está más recuperada, ella quiere hablarlo…—

Las palabras de la rubia eran dudosas, Sakura no supo que decir, estaba nuevamente asustada, pero la mano en su hombre de Naruto le hizo entrar a la habitación de su hermana.

Ahí vio a una pelirroja que estaba acostada en una cama, sus largos cabellos rojos despeinados y alborotados alrededor de su cabeza, su piel sumamente pálida llegando a parecer enfermiza, sus ojos decorados por unas profundas ojeras y un poco de sangre en las sabanas, al parecer se había desangrado nuevamente.

—mi cuerpo esta luchando contra el veneno, Tsunade no lo sabe pero este veneno lo cree yo, está hecho para esparcirse en todo el cuerpo del demonio en pequeñas partes apenas visibles y muy difíciles de eliminar. Esto está haciendo que la magia de ella decaiga y nuevamente este volviendo a tener las heridas de antes—Sakura se acercó hasta su hermana cambiándole las sabanas y limpiando la herida la cual se estaba volviendo un circulo rojizo en su estómago, cuando le alzo la blusa observo con horro como estaba en carne viva. —No te preocupes, ella elimino la mayor parte, solo necesito dos revisiones más…agg…magia y chakra del zorro—Sakura sabía que su hermana estaba muriendo lentamente, pero Karin parecía negarse a la idea de morir— ¡Se lo que estás pensando! Lo veo en tu rostro…baka…no voy a morir, jamás te abandonare, hace falta más de que esto para morir.

—Karin…yo—quiso hablar la pelirrosa pero la mano pálida de su hermana que la agarro débilmente jalándola a su lado sentándola en la cama le hizo callarse.

—Solo escucha…Mi apellido es Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki—la voz seria, tan escalofriante de la pelirroja le hizo observarla con ojos desorbitados sintiendo un brinco en su corazón..

¡Karin! Nuevamente aquel dolor lacerante en el corazón le hizo llevarse las manos, quiso detenerlo, pero dolía.

Dolía saber que Karin jamás fue su verdadera hermana, intentando retener las pocas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, lagrimas rojas de dolor y sufrimiento, miro a su hermana. Quien le devolvió la mirada tan dolida, casi podía jurar que Karin sentía y comprendía su dolor.

Abrazo a la pelirroja, queriendo que todo fuera solo un sueño, solo eso.

—Yo nací siendo diferente a los demás, principalmente porque Uzumakis de ojos rojos eran difíciles de ver, yo fui alguien que jamás mostro su naturaleza, fui humana, Sakura yo tuve alma, pero morí cuando me volví demonio, mi cuerpo no lo soporto…

Karin visualizo a una joven pelirroja que caía al suelo en un enorme charco de sangre mientras unas alas de murciélago salía de su espalda al igual que sus huesos, que estaban fracturados, la piel se abría para dejar salir las alas, de su cabeza salían cuernos haciendo deslizar la sangre hasta su barbilla. Ella gritaba ante el dolor, pero nadie la escuchaba. Comenzó a quemarse poco a poco.

—no fue como a ti, no alcanzaste a morir, peor te transformaste, yo no me transformo como tú, yo me convertí en algo que en un principio debí ser. Los Uzumakis me encerraron en una caja con sellos, donde yo jamás pudiera salir…ellos, ellos me temían. Yo no era como ellos.

Yo no era un ángel, era un demonio, no era como Naruto que a pesar de todo se controlaba, yo no, yo simplemente mataba a todos… y cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente ya había pasado mucho tiempo, mate a mucha gente intentando sobrevivir, era un demonio de nivel 0, no sabía ni hablar, no recordaba nada, solo era una máquina para matar—las leves lágrimas de Karin se visualizaron, solo que estas eran negras, como su sangre muerta.

Sakura agarro su mano apretándola suavemente. Quiso decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no logro formar una sola frase.

—entonces Sasuke me salvo…el llego a mi vida, es irónico ahora, pero Sasuke era lo contrario a mí, el nació…siendo ángel. Yo era el demonio, la oveja negra de mi clan, la deshonra y el del suyo.

Éramos simples errores, él fue mi ángel, me tendió la mano y me llevo con el salvándome de mi destino, hizo que Itachi me viera con su Sharingn entrando a mi mente y forzándola a evolucionar al nivel 1. Pude recordar todo, quise escapar pero ellos no me dejaron, fueron tan amables conmigo. Todo era perfecto, incluso cuando llego Naruto, éramos una familia. Pero entonces llego esa tipa rara, Himeko.

Ellos tres quedaron colados por ella, me aleje de todos y mi lado demonice que hasta entonces tenía controlado se descontrolo. Entonces Itachi conquisto el corazón de Himeko, Sasuke odio a su hermano por quitarle a la chica que él amaba.

Todos decían que la tipa rara, la "Humana" se casaría con el demonio Itachi. Lo que no sabían es que el consejo de Konoha y los Uchihas se negarían, no supe cuál fue el verdadero problemas, pero Itachi se volvió diferente, su nivel demoniaco aumento al nivel 3, entonces enloqueció por tanto poder siendo joven, mato a todo su clan excepto a Sasuke, quien comenzó a odiar…Sakura yo vi con mis propios ojos como las bellas plumas blancas de las alas de Sasuke caían de una a una, llenas de sangre. Se estaba llenado de odio, estaba matándose poco a poco.

Yo amaba a Itachi y a Sasuke…sentí que por culpa de la perra de Himeko todo habida empeorado. Tuve tanto odio que la mate, Sasuke me odio y peleo contra mí, casi logra matarme pero no lo hizo, me perdono la vida diciendo que para el yo fui su hermana…pero que ahora no necesitaba de nadie, así fue como se marchó con una aureola blanca dejando de brillar…

—Dejo de ser un ángel—dijo Sakura sumergida en aquella narración, Karin asintió levemente suspirando ante aquellos recuerdos.

—todos pensaban que había matado a Himeko, o eso creíamos. Pensaron que al fin nos libramos de la maldición, pero no era así, poco a poco muchas personas comenzaron a morir, los pocos humanos que había, que no se habían transformado en nada aun, murieron. Los Hokagues preocupados, y diciendo que fue mi error, descubrieron que yo solo partí a la mitad el alma de Himeko creando así un ángel y un demonio y debía unir su alma para luego matarla como debía ser. Ahí conocí a Sasori, un…un shinigami que tomaba las almas de los demás transformándolas en marionetas, era un shinigami de bajo rango, pero poderoso. Me enfrente a el innumerables veces nos odiábamos, pero en un error nos fusionamos siendo uno, todo gracias a sus poderes que él no controlaba, y en ese momento fui con los Hokagues intento revertir lo que el diota hizo, sin embargo como castigo, sí que nos separaron, pero unieron nuestros ADN haciéndonos sumamente iguales, quitaron nuestros lados demoniacos y suprimieron con muchos sellos el lado shinigami de Sasori, nos hicieron prácticamente humanos, y nos crearon unas almas que entrelazaron al igual que nuestras mentes. Nos borraron la memoria las cosas que no valían la pena recordad y solo nos dejaron lo más importante…la nueva misión, solo teníamos poco tiempo para traer a un nueva Haruno y matarla.

Ahí fue cuando naciste tú, la primera vez siendo un bebe te llevamos con nosotros yo al entrar a este mundo tuve un error en la mente, creí que era un Haruno al igual que Sasonri, nos presentamos como tales, y entonces quisieron matarnos. Nos secuestraron junto contigo, te protegimos y con la ayuda de Inner te regresamos al mundo Humano. Y ya lo demás ya lo sabes, esa es la historia Sakura. —

Cuando Karin finalizo aquel relato, donde podía notar sus emociones, miedo, enojo, tristeza, melancolía, muchas emociones negativas, Sakura quedo en silencio. Debía admitir que Karin había sufrido mucho.

Pero a ella también le dolía, se sentía muy traicionada, y como un objeto, algo que simplemente sirve para ser utilizado, algo que no tiene voz ni voto.

Eso le enfurecía, se sentía tan mal, como un amargo sabor en la garganta que no te podías quitar, ese nudo que no te dejaba hablar y la impotencia de no poder gritar o decir algo.

Sin poder evitarlo cayó al suelo y no dijo nada, tampoco miro a Karin, ella no tenía la culpa.

Pero a pesar de todo ¿Por qué se sentía tan doloroso aquella verdad?

Dolía como un infierno. Casi deseo perder completamente la razón y ya no sentir nada.

Entonces en su mente llego la imagen de varias personas o en su caso seres que la habían ayudado. Miro a su hermana tan destrozada.

No podía meterla más en la oscuridad, por mucho que quisiera venganza no lograría nada con ella. Suspiro y recordó que tenía muchas opciones.

Y ella se encargaría de dárselas, no se rendiría tan fácilmente, había mas salidas, no moriría nadie lo haría. Los salvaría a todos. Era un joda, había que admitirlo pero era su lado bueno y en parte su propia decisión, quería que Karin viera la luz, que Sasori regresara. Quería salvarse a sí misma.

No sería una inútil, si había algo que aprendió de Naruto era que mientras tú le sonrías al enemigo serás mejor que él, porque le demuestras que a pesar de los problemas tú sigues de pie.

.

.

.

Inner volteo hacia atrás, donde un espejo de cuero completo brillaba en aquella habitación debajo de la luz de la enorme luna. Sintiendo la presencia maligna, una pesada y completamente delirante le hizo querer retroceder.

La conocía perfectamente bien, siempre que estaba cerca, en uno de sus intentos de asesinarla, le hacía temer mucho.

Inner jamás podría luchar contra eso.

Sintiendo una atracción al espejo que no logro evitar, tuvo que caminar hasta el parándose enfrente y mirando casi con terror a su relejo, aunque realmente no lo era.

Aquella persona parada enfrente de ella, apenas siendo dividida por el espejo era exactamente igual a ella, cabellos largos y grises, ojos verdes pero de un tono oscuro y sin vida, crueles y con ganas de matar. Una sonrisa demente.

Lo que las diferenciaba era que mientras Inner tenía la apariencia de un ángel, la otra era un demonio.

—Yami…pronto seremos una—el susurro de Inner fue lo primero que se escuchó, lo sabía, lo presentía. Era necesario juntarlas.

La otra resalto más su sonrisa, mostrando una cruel, mientras sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad completamente negra dejando solo un punto verde brillante.

—No, antes te matare. Solo espera un poco más y pronto te encontrare—la voz siseante de aquella chica, tan escalofriante hizo a Inner retroceder.

Siempre fue así, su otra mitad la quería matar. Todo era para conseguir poder, si Inner moría…ya no había un lado bueno. Y Yami tendría el control de todo. El poder de Yami lograría destruir todo y adelantar la eliminación de este mundo.

Inner no lo permitiría, era hora de arreglar todo este asunto, cueste lo que cueste se juntarían las dos y trataría de dominar su lado oscuro.

Tenía que volver a ser Himeko, y esta vez no sería cobarde, no habría nada de amor, más que lo que siempre debió ser, su destino.

_"El peligro asechaba nuevamente, y esta vez viene para quedarse"_

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Jajaja lo sé ya es de mí siempre disculparme por la tardanza XD pero estuve pensado mucho sobre el Fic, que haría con Sakura.**

**Esta vez no hubo mucho romance Sasusaku, pero prometo que en próximo sí :3.**

**Sé que quizás los deje a cuadros o quien sabe… quizás ya se lo esperaban owo**

**En fin, un poco de información extra:**

***Todos los Uzumakis tienen aunque sea un 20% del gran chakra del Kyubi. También todos son ángeles, pero interiormente al tener ese chakra pueden transformarse en demonios. Aunque normalmente ninguno llego a sacarlo, era más su bondad. Por eso le temían a Karin e incluso a Naruto.**

***Transformarse es diferente a convertirse. El transformarse (¡en mi fic claro! XD) es un proceso menos doloroso, además que es como el de los animes cuando alguna chica se transforma, hasta con todo y canción si quieren XD. Y convertirse es romper partes del cuerpo, cambiándolo, o quitándolo. Es más doloroso. E incluso algo grotesco.**

***Los shinigamis también tienen rango en el caso de Sasori el solo eran uno que se llevaba almas pero no un shinigami luchador. O guardián que son sumamente poderosos.**

***Y si algo trillado es el nombre del lado oscuro de Himeko, Yami. Pero realmente no se me ocurría nada más, además que el lado oscuro de Naruto es Naruto Yami, así que me dije: ¿Por qué no? XD por cierto los ojos de Yami son como los del Yami Naruto, pero en vez de pupilas rojas son verdes.**

**Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Trillado? ¿Bizarro? ¿Loco? ¿Genial? ¿Galleta? XD**

**Muy pronto vienen más cosas, y tengo más planes, ustedes también cuéntenme que quieren que haga en el fic, lo tomare muy en cuenta :) **

**¡Hora de responder Reviews!**

**_Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: _****Si Sasuke es como el de ahora en shippuden, pero claro que cambiara ¡Es necesario que deje un poco el odio! XD. Y claro si ustedes me piden un Sasusaku con Lemon yo lo hare :D**

**_DULCECITO311: _****jaja si es algo gracioso cuando me los imagine así XD, y de hecho planeo que Naruto le enseñe más, y ahora con la aparición de Tsunade aprenderá cosas. Jajaja me gusta complicarle las cosas a Sakura que mala soy :D, y claro que sabrás mas misterios que se resolverán en cada capítulo :3.**

**Bueno les mando saludos a ambas :3! Y que tengan una buena semana.**

**Me despido y a dormir (para mi XD) se ha dicho *o***


End file.
